Heart's Desire
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Dean is granted his “heart’s desire” while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch’s spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every evil and danger in the world. Dean wants complete control over Sam in order to keep him safe. Will the brother's relationship survive, before the spell is broken? Season 2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns. Happy Birthday Girl!

Heart's Desire Part One

Dean was enjoying a decent cup of coffee while watching his brother surf the internet for their next hunt. They were relaxing at a local coffee shop in Peculiar, Missouri after finishing hunting - a black dog in the Ozarks.

It hadn't been a difficult hunt, but there had been some scary moments. At one point Sam had slipped and fallen and if Dean had been a second later in firing off a shot, there would've been no more Sam. Dean was sure that worrying about Sam was going to be the death of him. He had always worried about Sam on hunts, and now he had to watch for the threat of Sam going "dark side." Dean was pulled from his thoughts when his brother spoke.

"Hey Dean, I think I found something." Dean glanced at his brother who had looked up from his laptop with a furrowed brow.

"Okay, shoot Sam what did ya find?" Dean took a sip of coffee as he watched his brother go into full geek boy mode.

"Well, two weeks ago in Conway, Kansas a girl named Susan Masters committed suicide. In her suicide letter she confessed that she was the reason that five of her friends had died that week." Sam replied.

"Okay, so what she was driving drunk and caused the death of her friends, not our thing Sam." Dean could see he had responded too soon from Sam's expression.

Sam sighed. "Actually, I looked it up and in one week's time five girls, all 25 years of age, died in weird accidents. The first one died on a Monday and a girl died each day after, and on that Sunday Susan committed suicide. The first girl died after being hit by a drunk driver while she rode her bike, the second girl was on a ladder hanging a theater banner and fell and broke her neck, the third girl lost control of her car and smashed into a tree, the fourth girl was killed when a large tree branch fell on her at the funeral services for the third girl and the fifth girl had a heart attack and died in her sleep. I think this just might be our kind of thing." Sam replied with a smug look on his face.

"Wow, okay, yeah, I think you have something there Sammy boy! So is there anything else about the girl's suicide note?" Dean was already getting excited about this hunt.

"No, the article just said that the grief of losing five of her friends in a week must have caused her to be a bit delusional. Do you think that Susan really could've been the one responsible?" Sam asked as he reached for his own coffee.

"Well, she could've been dabbling in black magic and gotten pissed at her friends and conjured up a spell of revenge, not really knowing what the consequences were going to be. It wouldn't be the first time we've dealt with this sort of thing. I still think we should check it out, just in case an outside party helped her or was actually the cause of it. How far away is it?" Dean asked as he grabbed for his jacket that was on the back of his chair.

"It is about a five hour drive. The town is about forty five minutes outside of Topeka. So if we leave now we can be there by early evening." Sam replied as he mimicked his brother's moves and made a grab for his own jacket.

"Alright Sammy, let's hit the road!"

oooOOOooo

Sam and Dean had arrived in Conway by early evening just like Sam had estimated. Sam was happy to learn that the small town had quite a few conveniences that a lot of small towns were without.

There were two places that you could stay in town, one being a Super 8 and the other was the Simmer Motel. They opted for the Super 8 because it had free wireless. This suited Sam just fine considering the Simmer had a mural of a giant deer on it, and he was afraid of what type of décor that motel might have.

Sam immediately got on the computer once they settled in their room and Dean headed out to pick up some dinner. It didn't take long for him to learn more about the young women who had committed suicide.

His attention was pulled from the laptop at the sound of Dean's boot knocking at the bottom of the motel door. He could hear his brother grumbling from the other side. Sam quickly got up and let his brother in.

"Thanks Samantha." Dean replied as he walked in the room balancing bags of food and a six pack of beer. Sam started to grab for the beer when Dean grunted at him and replied "I got it Sam!"

Sam watched as his brother made it to the small desk that was against the wall and dropped the food on top of it.

"So Dean did you spot anything interesting while you were out and about in town?" Sam asked as he headed back to his bed and the computer.

"Well, yeah I did there are actually two bars in this town, which is where I think I will head later!" Dean replied with a smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh and there was one other thing." Dean paused and Sam had to smile at the expression on his brother's face. He looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary. "A new occult shop opened up in town on the main drag. I asked about it at the burger joint and evidently it is the talk of the town. Of course it doesn't take much to be the talk of the town in a small town!" Dean finished with a smirk.

"Hm, that might be a good place to start, maybe see if Susan was a customer. I found out a bit of information on her. She went to Kansas State and got a business degree. Her family owns a local construction business and she was the office manager for it. So my thoughts were, I could pretend to be a friend from college who is in town visiting and stopped to pay my respects." Sam could see by Dean's expression that he was on board with the idea.

"Yeah sure Sam, that would work. Let's eat, and then head out to the bar to see what we can find out from the locals." Dean replied as he headed over to the food and started dividing it up.

"Sounds good Dean." Sam hoped that it would be a fruitful evening.

oooOOOooo

Ramblers was like most small town bars, loud and smoky. Dean felt at home the minute he walked into the joint. There was a pool table in the front and he quickly grabbed a beer and headed over to see if he could make them a bit of money. He decided not to raise suspicions because they were working a job and kept the game friendly.

As he played with a local farmer, he noticed that Sam was actually sitting with a girl. He had to stifle a laugh because both of them looked so out of place. The girl had on clothes two sizes too big, and glasses that covered her face. Dean could tell she was the type that liked to fade into the background. He could tell that Sam had turned on his puppy dog charm because the girl was actually smiling at him. Way to go Sammy, Dean thought as he lined up his next shot.

OooOOOooo

Sam had not really wanted to go to the bar with Dean but knew that it would be a good chance to talk to the locals. Ramblers was a typical bar, too loud and too smoky. Sam ordered a beer and was about to take up a back booth when he noticed a young girl about his age sitting at the bar nursing a beer. He decided that she might be a good place to start for information.

As he walked up to her, he could tell by her body language that she was not comfortable being at the bar. It was puzzling Sam as to why she was there. She definitely looked more the coffee house type.

Sam put on a friendly smile and approached her. "Hi, um do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sam got out, wishing at times like this that he was as smooth as his brother.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, though I'm not sure I'm good company right now."

"That's okay, I'm not in a great mood myself. My name is Sam, by the way." Sam held out a hand and she took it.

"I'm Marie, nice to meet you Sam. So are you passing through?" Marie asked and then took a small sip of her beer.

"I was in town visiting some friends when I heard that one of my college friends had passed so I stopped here to pay respects." Sam replied waiting to see if that sparked interest in Marie.

Her eyes got big as she asked "Who was your friend?"

"Susan Masters, we went to K-State together and used to hang out at the student union between classes." Sam could see that Marie definitely knew Susan from her body language.

"Oh, wow, Susan was my best friend. She never mentioned you Sam, but we kind of lost touch while in college, she went to K-State and I went to K-U. " Marie replied and then got really quiet.

"I was really sorry to hear about Susan, she was such a sweet girl. The fact that she committed suicide really threw me, she seemed so together when we were in school, but I guess people change." Sam could see the tears welling up in Marie's eyes and he softly patted her hand that was on the bar.

"Yeah well, it may have been suicide but it was because of the evil that had touched her." Sam watched as Marie sank into herself. She looked away and Sam could tell she said more than she meant too.

"What do you mean Marie?" Sam tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh Sam, you don't want to hear this and I need to shut up, people already think I've become just as delusional as Susan. But, I know the truth, no one wants to believe it. It's too hard to believe." Marie gave Sam a sad smile and started to get up.

"No wait Marie, please, I'd like to hear what you think happened. I promise I won't think you're crazy. I've seen some crazy things happen that aren't easily explainable." Sam took her hand and motioned for her to sit back down.

"Well, did you read about the other death's that happened the week that Susan took her life?" Marie asked and Sam nodded in agreement that he had. "Susan had decided to go to the new occult shop- Dragontail about two weeks before the deaths happened. She went to have her palm read. While she was there, the medium, Kira told her that she could help her achieve her heart's desire. Susan had always felt ignored and had never had a serious boyfriend and this woman told her that she could perform some sort of ritual that would make her the prettiest girl among her peers." Marie paused and Sam could see she was waiting for him to make a comment.

"What did this woman want in return for performing this ritual?" Sam could see the relief in the girl's eyes, relief in the fact that Sam believed her.

"She wanted money. Susan didn't tell me how much the woman wanted but I'm sure it was a lot. She told her that she would think about it. Susan had a wealthy Aunt who had passed last year and so she had the money, and finally the need to try this outweighed her distrust of the woman. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was so sure that this was the answer." Marie started to sob quietly.

Sam placed an arm around Marie and comforted her. Sam spoke in a quiet voice, "You know we all do foolish things sometimes. I just feel bad that Susan had such a low opinion of herself. So she gave this woman the money, and the woman performed the ritual?" Sam asked.

Marie pulled away and nodded. "Yeah, the Saturday before the death's started happening, Susan went to her with the money and the ritual was performed. The woman told Susan that within a week she would be the prettiest girl among her peers. That Monday, Linda died, and each day that followed one of our friends died. Susan got what she wished for at the expense of her friend's lives, that is why she committed suicide, she couldn't live with what she had caused." Marie looked up at Sam waiting for his response.

"Wow, and did she try to tell people?" Sam felt so bad for Marie knowing that she had to live with the truth that no one believed.

"She did, but people thought she was delusional from the loss of her friends, I'm the only one who believed her. I feel so alone." Marie said as she used a napkin to wipe away the tears.

"You're not alone. I believe you. I'm not sure what can be done, but I want you to know that you aren't alone. There is one thing that you can do Marie, warn people not to trust Kira, and maybe tell the police about the money that Susan gave her. That might make her at least leave this town." Sam could see a bit of hope in Marie's eyes.

"Thank you Sam, and you're right, I might not be able to have this woman arrested for murder, but I can warn people about her. I'm glad I ran into you tonight, talking to you has made me feel a bit better. I need to leave though, I have to get up early tomorrow morning." Marie rose and smiled at Sam.

Sam grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket and quickly jotted his cell phone number down. He handed it to Marie. "If you need to talk again, please call me." Sam replied and reached over and gave Marie a quick hug.

"I will Sam, thanks and take care." Marie replied as she walked towards the exit.

"Take care Marie." Sam replied. Armed with this new information Sam knew that he and Dean had some evil to hunt!

AN: I just wanted to say thanks to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns- the birthday girl. She is one of the reasons that I enjoy writing so much. I love bouncing ideas off of her. She is always so supportive! Thank you girl! She is a great fan fiction author, does wonderful limp Sam stories, so if you haven't checked out her work- you should! Thanks for reading- I hope to have more up very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Thanks so much to everyone who read, favorited, alerted and especially those who reviewed the first part to this story! I love reading what you guys have to say, it's one of the reason's that posting a story is so much fun!

Heart's Desire Part Two

Dean had just finished up his game of pool when he noticed Sam's new girlfriend leaving. He walked over to Sam and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"So Sam did you find out anything from your girlfriend?" Dean sensed Sam's eyes rolling without even looking at him.

"Dean, don't even start. I did get some important information from her, but I think we should go back to the motel and discuss it in private." Dean watched his brother stand, ready to leave.

"Sure Romeo, let me settle my tab and we can head out!" Dean replied with a smirk. It was so much fun to rib his brother. Dean was having a good night, he had won a few bucks, had material to kid his little brother about and Sam had learned more about their hunt. Yeah, definitely a good night.

oooOOOooo

Sitting at a table next to the bar was a young man in his early twenties. Larry was a jack-of-all-trades and had been doing odd jobs for Kira. She had asked him to keep an ear to the ground about what the town's people were saying about her. Each time he brought her bits of information she paid him. He knew he would be paid tonight after over hearing the tall new comer talking to Marie about Kira and Susan. Larry nodded thanks to the two men exiting the bar, knowing that they had paid for his night's worth of drinks.

oooOOOooo

Dean had got the low down on what Marie had told Sam by the time they got back to the motel room. He was brimming with excitement. They both plopped down on their respective beds.

"Sam, I think we need to have you be the Mack Daddy more often! You had that girl eating out of your hands, and now we know what is going on here! Too bad we're on a hunt 'cause I think you could have had your way with Ugly Betty." Dean smirked and waited for the Sam eruption.

"DEAN, just stop okay? The poor girl just lost her best friend!" Sam sighed. "But I think you're wrong when you said that we know what is going on here. We know who is responsible, but I think we need to do some more research before we confront this Kira woman." Dean could see the wheels in Sam's head turning.

"Sam, the woman is practicing the black arts for money. It's cut and dry, in fact from the description that I got from my pool partner, she sounds like she might be a gypsy. I say we go in and take her books, burn them and be done! Hopefully, we can put enough of a scare into her that she will stop messing with black magic." Dean could tell by his brothers expression as that he was not buying it.

"Dean she could be a witch, or a gypsy, or a voodoo priestess! We need to find that out what she is before we barge in on her." Sam responded.

"Little brother, it doesn't matter, we'll have the element of surprise, she's not going to be expecting hunters finding her in the middle of nowhere. We pay her a visit, and destroy whatever is the center of her power- simple as that!" Dean couldn't understand why his brother was wanted to hold off on this. Dean was afraid if they did someone else might die.

"You know what Dean, fine, we'll do it your way! I just hope you're right!" Sam sighed and got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, I smell like smoke." Sam grabbed his shaving kit and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sure Sammy you do that, we need to get a good night's sleep so we can take care of our little problem first thing tomorrow!" Dean had to stifle a laugh as Sam slammed the bathroom door like a pouty teenager. Some things never change, his ability to piss Sam off being one of them!

oooOOOooo

The next morning Sam was up before Dean. He was feeling a bit leery about the day ahead. Sam really thought it would be best to do a surveillance of the occult shop and get an idea of what they were dealing with, but he knew his brother. Dean had his mind set on going in guns a blazing and there would be no talking him out of it. Sam understood Dean's take on things, his big brother wanted to end things before anyone else got hurt, the thing was, Sam had a bad feeling that things might be more complicated than they seemed.

If this woman was more than a person dabbling in black arts, Sam knew they might be in trouble. Research could be the key to keeping them safe so he decided that he would do a little research before his brother got up. Sam got dressed and left Dean a note that he was heading out for some breakfast.

One of the cool things that Sam had noticed about this small town was that it actually had a coffee shop. It was quite the busy place this Saturday morning. Sam ordered a vanilla latte and a cinnamon roll and had a seat and opened his laptop. He'd grab Dean some McDonald's on his way back to the motel.

Sam's research was revealing little, and he was getting frustrated. At the table next to him, a young mom was nursing a coffee as her toddler made quick and messy work of the cinnamon roll in front of him. She smiled at Sam and spoke, "I think the way my little Joey is treating his cinnamon roll, you're in for a treat." She said as she nodded at Sam's cinnamon roll.

Sam smiled back and replied, "Yeah, I think your right! Hey, I'm passing through and I was wondering, do you know what time most of the shops here on main street open up?:"

"Oh, well I think everyone opens up at ten am. Are you looking for something in particular?" She replied as she took a sip of coffee.

"You're gonna laugh, but candles. My mom loves candles and anytime I'm on the road she loves for me to bring her back candles from different areas. So a candle that would have been made here would be great!" Sam gave her a shy smile.

"Oh, I think that's sweet. Well, there is a nice little country story called The Flower Mill that has flowers and lots of little gifts and I know it has homemade candles. The Dragon's Tail also has candles, but probably not the type your mom likes. Those are poured to look like dragons and other mystical animals. And the woman that works there is weird." The young mom shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, this woman, Kira Mystic, which can't be her real name, opened this shop up two months ago. She keeps to herself and hardly ever smiles. And there is a rumor that if you have enough money she can grant your wishes. Some people are linking her to the suicide of a local girl. I'm not one to believe in that stuff, but I definitely don't think she is up to any good. I just get a bad vibe you know?" The young woman was looking to Sam for conformation.

"You know I'm a strong believer in following your instincts about people, if you get a bad vibe, I would stay clear of her. Thanks for giving me the heads up on this woman and her shop, I think I'll stick with The Flower Mill." Sam took a sip of his coffee, it was surprisingly good for small town coffee.

"Your welcome and enjoy your time here. I need to head out before Joey gets his sticky hands on the walls!" The mom grabbed her large bag and toddler and headed for the door.

oooOOOooo

Dean woke up with the bed next to his empty. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the motel clock. The digital clock read 8:33am. It also had a note sitting on top of it.

_Went to get coffee and breakfast be right back!_

Just as Dean was finished reading the note, he heard someone at the door. He smiled as his brother appeared with a coffee and a McDonald's bag in hand.

"You rock this morning Sam, your timing is perfect." Dean gave Sam a sleepy smile as he took the coffee cup from him and the bag of food.

"My day is made, I actually pleased my big brother." Sam replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you should take notes you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to please me more often!" Dean smirked at his brother as he opened the paper wrapper that held his bacon egg and cheese biscuit.

"Whatever Dean!" Sam lamely replied, Dean always loved it when his brother gave up during their verbal sparring. He watched as Sam slung his laptop bag from his shoulder to his bed. As Dean watched he knew his brother was in full geek boy mode, Sam opened the laptop and immediately fired it up. Brow furrowed in concentration, he started typing.

"What are you looking up Sam?" Dean asked while trying to chew.

"Dean you're so gross sometimes." Dean had to smile with his mouth full of food at the comment nodding his head.

He watched as Sam just shook his head in reply. "I was at the local coffee shop, when one of the patrons told me what name this occult shop owner goes by. Kira Mystic. Which I'm sure is not her legal name but I thought I would look it up anyway. I just didn't want to look it up there. I also found out that the word is out in town that she can grant wishes if you have the money to pay her."

"What a flaky name! If you're going to make up a name, it should be cool and you're right there isn't going to be anything on her." Dean finished his biscuit and reached in the bag to grab the hash brown.

"Yeah, and using Robert Plant as an alias is so much better Dean. At least she is original. But yeah, I just Googled her and nothing came up. I did find out that her shop- The Dragon's Tail opens at ten." Sam replied as he closed the top to his laptop.

"Cool, I'll finish my breakfast, get a shower and we can head out!" Dean was sure this would be a piece of cake. Burn some books and hopefully by this afternoon they would be looking for their next hunt!

AN: This chapter was a little short, but I wanted a little calm before the storm. I wanted to take time to thank my beta Sendintheclowns, if she hadn't made a comment about one of the lines in my story Sounds of Silence, this story wouldn't exist! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Thanks so much to everyone reading and especially those who took time to review. Feedback is love.

Heart's Desire Part Three

Dean and Sam had parked outside The Dragon's Tail. They had five minutes to wait before it opened. Dean was ready, ready to go in and finish this hunt. He turned to Sam who was sitting stiffly in his seat.

"So Dean, what's the plan? We go in and tell Kira to stop her black magic ways and burn her books?" Dean could see the frustration in Sam's face.

"Well yeah Sammy, something like that. I figure we'll ask to have our fortunes read and once we have her alone, we'll confront her. She will either hand over all her black magic books and supplies or we'll shoot her." Dean smirked but was dead serious. He was tired of dealing with humans who took other's lives with no consequences. It was hard to let them walk and if Kira put up a fight, he wouldn't have a problem ending her life.

"What! Are you serious Dean? She's a human, we can't take human life!" Sam features were lit up with concern.

"Sam, I'm dead serious! She has killed six people that we know about, that makes her just as evil in my book as a vampire or demon! I have a silencer on my gun and if she tries anything, especially if she tries to hurt you, she's done. I hadn't mentioned it before because I knew how you would react. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with doing this on my own! " Dean knew that Sam was having a hard time with this but if he was going to keep his little brother safe at all times he had to make some tough decisions.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. Dean knew Sam was deep in thought because that was one of his nervous habits that came out when Sam was thinking things through.

"Okay Dean. I don't like it. But you're right, we need to protect ourselves and if she does try something against us, you'd have no choice. I just want this to be the absolute last option, okay?" Sam looked at Dean with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I promise Sammy, you have my word. It'll be our last resort. " Dean noticed a raven hair beauty walk to the front of The Dragon's Tail and turn the front sign from closed to open.

"Hey Sam, looks like show time. Why don't you ask for the reading? You look more the type than I do." Dean's remarks were met with a slap on the shoulder from Sam.

"Whatever Dean. I so don't look the type to have my fortune read, but I'll ask." Sam gave Dean a weak smile. Dean knew that Sam was trying to brace himself for what was about to happen.

"Okay, then let's do this." Dean replied as he opened up the car door.

oooOOOooo

Sam approached the front door of the shop with butterflies in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this hunt. He had felt like it was going to be a dangerous hunt from the beginning but after his talk with Dean about maybe having to take out Kira, he knew this was going to be dangerous.

Sam took a calming breath as he opened the front door to the shop. A little bell rang as he and his brother entered the store.

A raven haired woman that appeared to be in her early forties looked up from the counter that she was standing behind.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you guys with today?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Sam tried to give her a friendly smile back, as he swallowed hard. "Um yeah, I was told that you do palm reading here? I was wondering if I could make an appointment to do that?" Sam knew that she could see how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation from the amused look on her face.

Things got even worse when his brother spoke up from behind him. "Yeah, Sammy here has always wanted to do this but has been too shy to ask. In fact, would it be okay if I sat with him while you did the reading? I'm sure that would put him more at ease." Sam couldn't see his brother's expression but he knew that there was an amused smile on his face.

"Oh of course, many people are a little nervous about their first time." The women replied giving Dean a conspiratorial wink.

Sam was ready to die. He decided to try to get this over as soon as possible. "So do you think we could do this soon? We're heading out of town tomorrow."

"Sure Sammy, I could do the reading now, just let me lock the front door and put the "will open after a private reading" sign up." The woman replied as she walked out from behind the counter.

"It's Sam, my brother just likes to annoy me by calling me Sammy." Sam bit out as the woman walked past him and then he gave Dean a glare. Kira locked the front door and put up her sign.

"Oh well, yes that's what siblings are for, huh?" The woman replied as she walked up to Sam with her hand extended. "I'm Kira, and Sam if you and your brother will follow me to the back room we'll start your reading. I charge twenty five dollars for an hour reading, is that okay?" Kira asked as she waited in front of Sam.

"Sure, that's fine." Sam replied with a weak smile as he and Dean followed Kira behind a curtain that lead to the backroom of the shop.

There was a small table that sat in the center of the room with two chairs placed opposite of each other. Kira motioned for Sam to sit down in one of the chairs as she walked to the back of the room where there were shelves lined with supplies.

"Oh, and I guess I didn't get your name." Kira said as she looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." Dean responded with a cocky smile.

"Well Dean, there is a chair over in the corner that you can grab and pull up next to Sam's. I just need to grab some tarot cards. Be right there." Sam watched as Dean pulled up the chair and Kira grabbed a deck of cards.

Sam was starting to feel very uneasy when Kira turned around to face them.

What happened next was a blur. Sam watched as Kira threw a small ball like object in the direction of the table. Smoke was pouring from it and before Sam could stand up completely Dean had jumped in front of him pushing him to the side. Sam watched as the fumes brought his brother down hard with his body hitting the floor with a thud. Sam wanted to reach out to help him, but found himself succumbing to the fumes. The next thing he knew everything was black.

AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but it seemed like the perfect place to stop. I have part four done and I plan on posting it the same day as this chapter, so you won't have to endure the cliffhanger for long.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Part Four

Sam's eyelids felt heavy. He slowly opened them, and was blinded by the fluorescent lighting of the room he was in. He closed them, trying to remember where he was. Sam was sitting with his back against a cold wall. He could tell that his hands were bound behind his back. When he tried to move his legs, Sam realized that they were bound together in front of him.

As he sat there trying to collect his thoughts, a voice invaded the quiet of the room.

"So Sam, waking up there?" Sam's eyes flew open towards the voice of Kira and his memory came flooding back.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out as he looked around in a panic.

"Oh your brother is fine, he is just resting against the wall opposite you." Kira pointed in Dean's direction.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Sam growled out. Things were definitely not going as planned.

"Oh, that's rich, you want to know who I am? I think I should be the one asking those questions." Kira replied as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room and placed Dean's gun on the table.

Sam decided to remain quiet. He wasn't sure how to reply without giving away too much.

"Oh, so now I get the silent treatment. That's fine, I can do all the talking. Here is what I know- about you two. You're hunters who like to stick your noses where they don't belong. I'm not breaking any laws here, and I haven't done anything to you. How dare you come into my shop to confront me!" Kira looked at Sam with contempt.

Sam mirrored her expression when he replied. "Your black magic has caused the death of six women in this town. We came here to stop you before anyone else died."

"It was Susan's request not mine- so technically it was her fault that she and the other girls died." Kira stared Sam down.

"You can't really believe that!" Sam was appalled by this woman in front of him, she had no remorse.

"Oh, you guys think you're the enforcers of the supernatural world, huh? Well, unfortunately for you I have the upper hand this time. You see, I've dealt with your type before. I always have paid informants in each town I set up shop, so that I'm aware when people are talking about me. You were asking around about me at the bar last night. It didn't take me long to find out you were outsiders, and had gotten here in a '67 Impala. I called some of my contacts and found out that there were two hunters, brothers who drove such a car. I was just waiting for you to show up." Kira folded her arms in front of her chest with a smug look on her face.

"So you caught us, what are you going to do with us?" Sam asked, his heart was racing but he tried to put forth a calm exterior.

"Well, as much as I would like to just shoot you and be done with it, I can't! I don't need the cops on my ass, so instead I'll just grant Dean his heart's desire!" Kira was smirking at him.

"No, you leave him alone, if you have to cast a stupid spell let it be on me, not him!" Sam knew he was begging but he didn't care, he could let her hurt Dean.

"Oh so tempting, but no. I did readings on both of you to see who would be the best victim and Dean is by far more appealing. Sam, you've already been touched by some powerful black magic, and I don't want to mess with that. But Dean will make a perfect target, because his wish will take care of you too. Once I cast the spell, the two of you will no longer be able to cause anyone else trouble." Kira actually giggled at her comment.

Sam started struggling against his bonds. "You bitch! Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh, I won't have to touch him. In fact, I can perform the spell while he is taking his little nap so this will be easy. He cares about you so much that he almost overdosed himself on my sleeping potion trying to keep it away from you. Dean is going to be out for quite awhile." Kira replied, with a sinister smile.

"Please, don't do this! You can walk away and I promise we won't follow you." Sam knew that this went against everything they stood for but he felt he could let someone else hunt her down. He needed to keep Dean safe.

"How sweet, you love each other so, don't you? In fact, that's going to play into my spell. Do you know what Dean's heart's desire is, Sam?" Kira rose from the table looking down at Sam.

Sam didn't reply and looked away.

"Oh the silent treatment again, well that's fine." Sam watched as Kira walked over to the shelves located at the back of the room, she pulled out a book and walked back over to the table.

"Sam, your brother's desire is to keep you safe. It weighs on his mind all the time. Every hunt, he worries you might get hurt, and after your little possession he worries about letting you out of his sight, and then of course he is worried you might turn evil. So much stress and pressure to keep you safe. This spell is going to free him, make it okay to protect you, regardless of the consequences. It will take a week to totally take effect, but when it does Sam, you'll be one safe puppy." Kira started giggling again.

Sam wanted to smack the smile off her face. He was frightened. The spell didn't sound too bad, but he knew that it involved black magic, so that it wouldn't have pleasant consequences.

"We'll stop you, I promise you that." Sam replied, trying to not let the fear show on his face.

Kira smirked and walked back over to the shelves, this time taking down some duct tape. She tore off a piece and walked towards Sam.

"As much as I'm enjoying our little conversation, I don't need you yelling and taking my concentration off of my spell." Kira stooped down with the tape and Sam tried to fight her off, but in the end she was able to secure the tape over his mouth. Sam silently cursed to himself.

Sam watched as she walked over to the table and opened the book. He noticed that there was already a small cauldron in the center of the table.

Kira started stirring the contents in the cauldron, humming to herself.

"Oh powers of the night so dark, I call on you to help me spark this one's desires.

The one named Dean, his heart aches, he needs the pain released.

He worries of his brother becoming deceased.

Grant him the strength and power, to take care of his brother Sam at every hour!"

A spark of fire erupted and a black cloud appeared in front of Kira. She smiled almost sweetly at Dean.

"It is done, you have your heart's desire Dean!" Kira walked over and kissed Dean's forehead. She walked back over to the table and closed her spell book, and then walked over to Sam.

She looked down at him and spoke. "Well Sam, I got to go, it's been fun! Your brother should be awake in a couple of hours and then the fun will begin!"

Sam shouted muffled curses at the woman as she left him and Dean alone in the backroom.

Sam dragged himself over to his brother. He positioned his bound hands over Dean's left foot and reached into the boot with the tips of his fingers, carefully pulling out the knife that Dean kept hidden there. It took a bit of time and Sam had a few shallow cuts on his hands, but he was finally free. He carefully cut the bonds off of his brother and tapped him on the check.

"Come on Dean, wake up please!" Sam watched as Dean continued his deep sleep.

Sam sighed. "Well big brother, I guess I'm going to have to drag your heavy ass out of here. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be."

Sam realized that there was a back door to the shop kind of hidden next to the shelves. He walked over unlocked and opened the door. Once he had the door open, he realized that the back of the shop had an alley way set up for deliveries.

Sam grabbed the Impala's keys out of Dean's front jacket pocket and headed to the front of the store. He walked out noticing that the downtown was dead. He was thankful for that. Sam got into the Impala and pulled it into the back alley behind the shop.

He opened the back door and walked in. Sam walked over to Dean and picked him up in a fireman's hold and carried him to the Impala where he loaded him into the backseat.

Sam drove back to the motel and was able to get Dean into the room without anyone noticing. He carefully laid Dean down on his bed and sat down beside him

"Dean, man, you got to wake up soon. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do." Sam took Dean's hand in his, willing for him to wake.

oooOOOooo

Dean thought he could hear someone's voice but it was hard to focus on.

"Dean, man, you got to wake up soon. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do."

Dean realized that it was Sam's voice and he sounded very upset. Dean's eyes flew open and he jumped up in bed almost colliding with Sam.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean looked at his brother, who was on the verge of tears.

Sam wiped the side of his right hand against his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't act like Rambo and jump in front of smoke bomb full of a sleeping spell!" Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean could tell he was worried.

"That Kira chick didn't hurt you, did she?" Dean looked his brother up and down trying to tell if he was hurt.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam replied as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. It was a nervous tick of Sam's that Dean had watched him do since they were children. As Sam brought his hand down, Dean noticed small cuts on it.

"Sam, you're not fine, look at your hands!" Dean immediately grabbed both hands and started to examine them. Sam grabbed them back.

"I'm fine Dean. I just got them a little scratched up when I used your knife to cut the ropes. You're the one I'm worried about. That witch cast a heart's desire spell on you while you were asleep!" Sam face was filled with tension. Dean decided to lighten the mood.

"So, I'm Batman?" Dean asked as Sam rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"No, you wish Dean." Sam looked down at his hands. Dean could tell that his brother was reluctant to tell him the details of this spell.

"C'mon Sammy, what's my heart's desire? It can't be that bad." Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"The spell compels you to protect me no matter what the circumstances or consequences." Sam replied with eyes wide with worry.

"What? How lame is that? I already protect you no matter what the circumstances. Sammy, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Dean replied with a confident smile.

"Oh I don't Dean? Well let's see, the spell you're under was cast by a witch using black magic, and the last time she cast one of these heart's desire spells, six girls ended up dead. I think I have reason to worry Dean!" Sam replied jumping off the edge of the bed, he began to pace.

"Okay, I admit that part is not good, but she just cast a spell echoing what I already do, and you know what Sammy? I don't feel any different." Dean wished that Sam would calm down he hated seeing him all worked up.

"I don't think you're supposed to feel different Dean, and Kira said that it would take a week for the spell to take full effect." Sam replied as he continued to pace the room.

"Okay, Sam, first sit down. I need you to calm down. Pacing and getting all worked up is doing us no good. We just need to relax and think things through." Dean watched as his brother plopped down on the opposite bed and took a deep relaxing breath.

"You're right Dean. Tell you what, I'll go and pick us up some food, and you can lay down and relax and give your body sometime to get over the after effects of the sleeping spell." Sam replied as he started to get up.

"Oh no, Sam, there is no way you're going out for food by yourself after the whole Meg fiasco!" Dean felt bad for bringing Meg up when he noticed the way his brother's face dropped.

Sam slowly sat back down on the bed. "Okay Dean, tell you what, I'll order pizza, and call Bobby and ask him if he could help us out, while you take a shower. Because to be quite honest, you stink like the sleeping spell smoke and it's starting to get to me." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Sam, we don't need Bobby here. I got things under control, and I don't need him getting in the way!" Dean wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from. He just knew that he didn't want Bobby around him and Sam. He watched at Sam's face scrunched up with concern and then relaxed.

"Fine Dean, but I'm still calling him so he can help me on the research end of things, okay?" Sam asked putting on his puppy dog expression.

"Sure fine, but be sure to tell him, we got things under control, okay?" Dean replied as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Sure, no problem, Dean. Pepperoni sound good to you?" Sam asked as he grabbed the local phone book on the night stand.

"Yeah, that's cool Sam, but call Bobby first, I wanna be out of the shower when the pizza comes. That way I know it is good and hot." Dean replied but in his gut he was fearful of Sam answering the door while he was in the shower. Dean watched as Sam nodded face full of concern and replied "Sure Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and headed into the bathroom. He could tell that the spell was affecting him and that Sam had picked up on this by his responses on getting food and Bobby. It had Dean somewhat concerned but he was confident that his will was strong enough to beat it.

AN: I hope to have more posted soon! Thanks for reading and feedback is much appreciated. Thanks to my wonderful beta, sendintheclowns, she is the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, put me on their alerts, and especially those who have left reviews!

Heart's Desire Part Five

As Dean closed the door to the bathroom, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He could tell that the witch's spell had clearly taken hold of his brother. Dean was protective, but even after the Meg incident he hadn't restricted Sam from going and doing things like getting food alone. Sam picked up his cell phone hoping that Bobby would pick up, he needed to hear a reassuring voice. Sam scrolled down to Bobby's number and hit the call button.

The phone rang twice and then Sam got an answer. "Singer here."

"Hey Bobby, this is Sam, do you have a minute to talk?" Sam took another deep breathe trying to stay calm as he talked to Bobby.

"Sure, just finished up a haunted hotel in Nashville, I was just getting ready to head out. What's up Sam, you don't sound yourself." It was nice to hear Bobby's voice.

"Well, Dean and I are in Conway, Kansas and had a run in with a witch. She had been giving people their heart's desire, using a spell, for a price. So far there has been six death's associated with her. We confronted her today, and she got the better of us and placed the heart's desire spell on Dean." Sam paused, waiting for Bobby to answer.

Bobby huffed over the phone and replied, "I'm afraid to ask but what was Dean's heart's desire?"

Sam smiled to himself, and replied "Protecting me."

Bobby let out a gruff laugh, "I should of guessed! So now he'll be compelled by the spell to give into the intense urge to protect you. Oh, I so wouldn't want to be you. I can see him holding your hand every time you approach a busy street!" Bobby grumbled out a laugh again. Sam knew he was trying to lighten the mood and make him feel better.

"Yeah, and the spell has already kicked in. He was very adamant that I wasn't allowed to pick up food alone, and he wanted me to tell you that we're fine, no need come and help us. I had to promise that I was just calling you for research help. So that's what I'm doing. I was hoping you could either help us track this witch down or help us find a reversal spell or potion." Sam was starting to breathe easier, Bobby always made him feel like he and Dean were not so alone in the world.

"Dean was probably afraid of bringing another hunter close to you, that makes sense at least with his state of mind. Okay, give me what you know on this witch and her spell." Bobby replied, and Sam could hear him grabbing paper to write on.

"Well, the witch goes by Kira Mystic, and she was operating an occult shop here in Conway called The Dragon's Tail. She threw a sleeping potion at me and Dean when we confronted her. The spell was contained in a smoke bomb, and when it went off, Dean of course jumped in front of it. It knocked us both out, but because he took the brunt of it, he was asleep for quite awhile, in fact he just woke up a few minutes ago." Sam sighed, he had really been afraid of Dean not waking up.

Bobby grumbled out, "Sounds like your brother, the idgit. So what happened next?"

Sam smiled at Bobby's response. "Well, when I woke up, she already had a cauldron going on a table in the center of the room. She retrieved a book from one of the shelves, but it was to far from me so I didn't get a good look at the book. She had it open during the casting of the spell. She said something about calling the powers of the dark, to grant Dean's heart's desire, for him to be able to take care of me at every hour. I don't remember the exact words but then the cauldron sparked and smoke appeared and then she kissed Dean on the forehead telling him that his heart's desire was granted."

"Kira told me that I would notice a complete change in a week's time. She left the room with the book. I know it's not much to go on but that's all I got Bobby." Sam clinched his fist in frustration, he knew it would be a very hard hunt to find Kira or a reversal spell.

"I won't lie to you kid, this will be rough, but don't worry, I have a few contacts that might know something. I think your best bet would be to go back to the shop tonight and see what is left in that cauldron, might give us a clue as to what we're dealing with." Bobby replied not sounding to hopeful.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. I better go, Dean will be out soon. I should order our food. I'll give you a call if we find anything at the shop." Sam paused he could hear the water in the shower stop.

"Keep in touch kid, and I'll let you know if I find anything. I have a feeling you're in for a rough week, if it gets to bad please give me a call, okay?" Bobby sighed on the other end. Sam knew he was worried about them.

"I promise. Thanks Bobby." Sam hoped that Bobby would be able to help them.

"Bye Son," the other end of the phone went dead.

Sam started looking up the number to the local Pizza Hut, when Dean opened the bathroom door and emerged in with the steam.

Sam looked up as Dean spoke, "So did Bobby have any ideas about this spell or where we might find the witch?" Dean sat down on the end of his bed and started to put on clean socks.

"He was going to run her name by some contacts and ask about reversal spells and potions. Bobby did suggest that we go back to the shop and grab the cauldron she used, because it might have some clues."

Sam watched as Dean looked up and sighed.

"Sam, I want to apologize. I realize now that I'm under the effect of the spell. In fact, right now I'm battling the urge to tell you that there is no way we're going back to the shop, it's too dangerous. The idea of you answering the door to pay for the pizza makes my skin crawl. I got physically ill in the shower thinking about what might happen if Bobby did join us because I was afraid that he would bring danger with him. I know it's not rational, but all those thoughts are here." Dean pointed to his head.

Sam's heart clinched, he didn't realize that this spell would actually cause his brother physical discomfort. "It's okay Dean, we'll figure something out. I can do as you say, I don't want to make you ill. Bobby's not coming, you can pay for the pizza, and when we go to the shop tonight, I can stay in the car. Would that make everything better?" Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile, he noticed that his brother was a bit green.

"Yeah, that helps. There is one thing that is still bothering me, could I clean and put ointment on your hands where they got scratched up? That's really bothering me too." Dean gave Sam a guilty smile.

"Sure Dean, let me call the pizza place and you can do that for me." Sam sighed, this was going to be a long week.

oooOOOooo

Dean was driving the Impala, and he and Sam were heading for downtown Conway. Inside his head, Dean was fighting a mental battle, part of him wanted to leave Sam at the motel, but that would mean leaving him alone. Part of Dean did want to bring Sam with him, but was afraid he might get hurt. The fact that Sam wanted to come helped Dean decide. He had made Sam promise three times that he would stay in the car though.

Dean knew that the spell was messing with his head, and it was getting harder and harder to control the effects of it. It had taken them twenty minutes to leave because Dean couldn't decide whether Sam should carry a weapon or not. He had finally decided that Sam could have a gun in the glove box.

Sam was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. He looked worn out. Dean knew he was the cause but didn't know what he could do to change that. He hoped that Bobby would find something out soon, before he smothered his brother to death. Sam had already mentioned that he felt like Katherine from The Taming of the Shrew. Dean hadn't been familiar with that play, but knew it wasn't a good reference.

As they approached the downtown area, they heard sirens and smoke. It didn't take long for Dean to see that The Dragon's Tail was on fire.

"Great, there goes our plan." Sam replied glaring at the fire.

"Yeah, well I had a bad feeling about our plan anyway. But while we're here, I might as well see if we can pick up some money at the bar." Dean turned on a smile hoping to convince his brother.

"That would be fine Dean, but are you going to hit anyone that comes within three feet of me?" Sam's tone was full of frustration.

"Very funny Samantha. You brought your laptop right? Why don't you take it in and sit in the back of the bar like you always do, and we won't have any problems, okay?" Dean replied as he pulled into a parking space at Ramblers.

"Sure Dean, but I'm serious, we don't need any trouble, so before we go in there please tell me what you're comfortable with me going in there and be honest." Sam gave Dean a serious look. Dean could see the concern in the boy's face.

"Honestly, I think if you stick to speaking to girls, I'll be okay, so let me or the waitress get your beers? And of course if you need to go somewhere please tell me? I think if you do that, we'll be okay." Dean patted Sam on the back.

Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile and they got out of the car. They walked into the bar. It wasn't too busy but Dean was able to start a friendly game of pool. He watched as his brother did as he had been told, grabbing a back booth and immediately opening his laptop. A waitress approached and Dean ordered for the both of them and then turned his attention back to the game. Dean had to smile to himself, this spell was a bitch but it was nice to have Sam actually listening to him!

AN: I wanted to thank Shadow for her review- because it was anonymous and I couldn't respond personally. I truly do love reading everyone's comments! I should have more up soon. Thanks again to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns, because of her help I'm able to update quickly!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Wow, thanks to all the reviews, I was blown away by the response from the last chapter!

Heart's Desire Six

The boys had made it back to the motel in one piece. Sam collapsed on the bed the minute he walked through the door. It had been a long night. He was tense the entire time they were in the bar, Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him the whole time. He was just grateful that the bar had been slow. No one had approached him and Dean was happy because he had won some money.

Dean's voice brought Sam out of his musings, "You okay Sammy?" The concern was evident in Dean's voice as he sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam looked up at Dean and gave him a weak smile. "Dean, I'm just worn out, it's been a really long day."

Dean gave Sam a sympathetic smile. "Yeah it has, you should get some rest." Dean ruffled Sam's hair and got up off the bed.

"You must be tired too, Dean. Why don't we both call it a night?" Sam could tell that his brother was lost in his own thoughts.

"You're right Sammy, but I think I need a shower to help me relax. I promise I'll hit the hay after that." Dean walked across the room and grabbed his shaving kit.

"Okay Dean, that sounds good, I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to crash." Sam replied as Dean opened the bathroom door.

"Nite Sammy." Dean said as he walked in the bathroom.

"Nite Dean." Sam hoped that with a goodnight's sleep they would be able to tackle reversing the spell tomorrow.

oooOOOooo

Sam had been sleeping, but was jerked awake. He could hear his brother tossing and turning in the other bed. His brother was mumbling and breathing heavy.

"Dean, are you awake?" Sam sat up in bed and turned the small lamp on that rested on the night stand between the two beds.

Sam watched as Dean jerked up out of bed. His face full of worry, he was pale and shaking. Dean's body was covered in moisture.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean's voice was rough and hoarse.

"I'm fine, but God, you're a mess Dean! What's wrong?" Sam jumped from his bed and sat on the edge of Dean's, placing his hand on his brother's forehead. Dean was burning up.

"I've been fighting the spell Sam. The more I fight the worse I feel. It's like I'm a junkie coming down off a fix, and I need another one or I'm gonna die. My skin feels like it's crawling." Dean's voice was soft and broken.

"Dean, you should've woke me up, and not suffered in silence all night." Sam tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, but seeing his brother like this was breaking his heart.

"There's not anything you can do Sam. I have this stupid urge and unless I give into it, I'm going to hurt." Dean replied not looking his brother in the eye. Sam could tell this whole thing was too much for his brother to take. It made Sam sick in the stomach to think that his strong willed brother was at the mercy of a stupid spell.

"So is it like this afternoon, when I needed to do as you said? I can do that Dean, whatever it is I can do it. What thoughts are you fighting ?" Sam put his hand under Dean's chin lifting it so that his brother could see that Sam was okay with this.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out before he answered. Tears were welling up in his eyes when he replied. "There is a thought going constantly through my head like it's on a loop. If I go to sleep, you'll leave me. If you leave then how can I protect you?"

"It's okay Dean." Sam replied as he gave Dean a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's not okay Sam, I'm becoming a crazy irrational person that I'm sure you want to get away from." Dean growled out, looking down at his hands.

"No, you're my brother who is under the influence of a stupid spell. Until we break the spell, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you well, okay?" Sam watched as Dean slightly nodded, his whole body showing defeat.

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean quietly replied.

"No I'm sorry that the bitch got away! Okay to reassure you that I'm going to stay the night, we could sleep together, but you and I know that we would kick each other to death before morning." Sam watched as Dean perked up and smile.

"Yeah, and you would hog the whole bed." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Whatever Dean!" Sam smiled back. "Hey, I've got it! Dean it's pretty cold outside huh?"

"Why yes it is college boy, but I don't see how that helps us." Dean replied looking confused.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not finished! What if you take my shoes and coat and then lock them in the trunk of the Impala. I'll go take a shower while you do that, and when you get back in the room you can hide the Impala keys from me. Do you think that would work?" Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I think so Sam, in fact since we've started this conversation, I've started feeling better." Dean replied with a small smile.

"I know you can't help this irrational fear that I will leave, but this way I can't leave. There is no way I'm leaving this room without shoes and a jacket, and your boots and coat wouldn't fit me, so I think we're good! " Sam replied with a smile as he got up to grab his shaving kit and a clean set of clothes.

"You better not try to cram your Sasquatch feet into my boots! I might have to fight the urge to kill myself in order to protect you!" Dean replied as he got up from the bed, and collected Sam's shoes that were on the floor.

"Ha- Ha! You're so not funny Dean!" Sam smiled and closed the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Sam felt clean and more relaxed as he opened the bathroom door. He noticed that Dean was sound asleep in his bed, softly snoring. Sam sighed in relief, he knew that things would probably get a lot worse, but for now he would take what he could get. A quiet night of sleep. He knew both of them would need the rest to face what was coming!

oooOOOooo

Dean awoke feeling much better the next morning. He looked over at his brother's sleeping form and smiled. Sam always looked so young when he slept. Dean got up and stretched and thought about going out to get coffee. He decided that it was doable, after all it wasn't like his brother could go anywhere. Plus it would be nice for Sammy to have breakfast and coffee waiting on him when he woke up. Dean got dressed and headed out.

Dean returned about twenty minutes later with McDonald's in hand. When he entered the room, he noticed that his brother was starting to stir. Dean walked over to the desk that was in the room and deposited the food and coffee.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up! Your food's getting cold." Dean smiled as Sam jerked awake, his hair sticking up all over the place after going to sleep with it wet.

"Uh, morning Dean. You feeling better?" Sammy asked as he ran his hands over his face and through his unruly mop of hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam. I'll be better when we end this spell. So I was thinking maybe we could do some research this morning?" Dean walked over and handed his brother a cup of coffee and some food.

"Sure Dean, sounds good. I think that we could ask around, maybe someone saw Kira head out of town. We might be able to find a trail by stopping at gas stations and asking around." Sam replied as he took a bite of his sausage biscuit.

"Uh, that is a good idea Sam but…" Dean paused and looked at his brother. "It's not jiving with the whole keeping you safe vibe that I have going on in my brain. I'm afraid of what might happen if we did that."

"Wow, this is going to be a bitch to deal with. I mean it's going to get to the point where anything I suggest is going to cause you to go all "Danger Will Robinson" on me." Sam sighed.

Dean smiled. "Good one, sci fi geek boy. You're probably right, I hate to see how I act by the end of the week. So I fight the feeling, and we go after Kira, end of story."

"Uh, no, more like end of Dean if we do that." Sam gave Dean a look of frustration as he sipped his coffee.

"But Sam, if I don't fight this, in time it will swallow me up and I won't be able to control my actions. Do you really want me tucking you in at night?" Dean smirked and tried to keep things light for Sam's sake, but the truth was he was scared to death of what he was becoming.

Sam gave a sad smile. "Yeah well, I guess we'll have to find Mr. Fluffy my teddy bear and a copy of Pat the Bunny  because I'm not letting you risk your health. I've got Bobby working on this. If we need them too, I'm sure Joshua and Ash would help too. We'll be fine Dean, I promise." Sam gave Dean his patented puppy dog look.

"Okay, then we'll concentrate on what we can do. How about you and I spend the morning researching spells online and in Dad's journal?" Dean gave reassuring smile.

"Sounds like a date." Sam replied as he finished off his breakfast.

Dean rolled his eyes. He tried to put on a brave front for Sam, but inside he wasn't sure how long it would take before the spell broke him. The thought of how that would affect his relationship with his brother shook Dean to the core. He knew he needed to fight this spell with all his might.

AN: Thanks for reading- and I love reading your feedback! Thanks again to my wonderful beta - sendintheclowns, who many times during this story kept me from doubting my work!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Once again, I'm totally blown away by the wonderful reviews for the last chapter- thanks so much for reading and especially reviewing!

Heart's Desire Seven

It had been a long morning, and Sam was frustrated. Both he and Dean had spent hours researching and had come up with nothing in regards on how to stop the spell. They both had decided to take a break and eat.

Then the irrational fear began again, and Sam finally told Dean just to go and get food rather than deal with Dean in over protective mode in public. Dean was reluctant to leave Sam until he was reminded of the fact that Sam's shoes and jacket were still in the trunk of the Impala.

With Dean gone, Sam was able to catch his breath. He decided this would be a good time to check in with Bobby. Sam grabbed his phone from the night stand and dialed.

"Singer, here." Bobby sounded tired.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam." It was so good to hear Bobby's voice. Sam felt more relaxed talking to Bobby than he had all morning.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Bobby's voice had a note of concern in it.

"Well, I don't even know where to start. Dean is in over drive when it comes to protecting me. He tried to fight the spell last night, and man, I guess the best way to describe it was that he was like a junkie coming down off of a high. His mind was caught in a loop of despair, he was so afraid that I was going to leave during the night if he fell asleep, and as long as he fought acting on that thought, he was physically ill. I finally handed over my shoes and jacket to him and that stopped the pain." Sam let out a sigh, it felt good to unload his burden.

"Don't let him fight the spell anymore because from what I found out from Joshua this morning, it might prove to be fatal. I was just about to call you and warn you about that. Whatever you have to do to keep him from worrying about you, do it Sam." Bobby's tone was dead serious and it scared Sam.

"Don't worry, I'd already decided that after watching him last night. So did Joshua find out anything else?" Sam really hoped so.

"Well, I just caught up with him in Carthridge, Missouri. He was hunting a werewolf that turned out to be a rabid wolf. And I have some good news for you Sam, Joshua has been working on a potion that would reverse a spell like this one. The only problem is that he hasn't perfected it yet." Bobby's voice still sounded hopeful so that made Sam breathe easier.

"Well, that's a start at least. How long do you think it'll take to perfect this potion?" Sam asked but was afraid of the answer.

"A couple of weeks with the two of us working on it, maybe a little more or a little less. It'll be a hard two weeks for you Sam, but just know we're going to find a cure." Bobby's voice was reassuring.

"I can deal with the wait, but I'm worried about how paranoid Dean is becoming. I'm not sure how much longer he'll even trust you and Joshua when it comes to me." Sam started to panic again. He'd hate for his brother to hurt Bobby or Joshua.

"Calm down Sam, this will work itself out. Once we find a cure, we'll hunt you down and if we have to shoot Dean with a tranquilizer to get this to work we will. I just need you to keep him in the area, that way if he does break off contact, we've got an idea of where to search for you." Bobby's voice was calm and it calmed Sam down.

"How do I keep him here Bobby? He's not really listening to me." Sam was getting frustrated again, what good would it be to have a cure if Bobby and Joshua couldn't find them?

"Just use his paranoia against him, if he wants to leave just mention that the more time you 're in a car the more likely you'll be in an accident." Bobby sounded sure of himself.

"That's just evil Bobby, but it'll probably work. Do you have anymore information on where Kira disappeared too?" Sam hoped that she could be found, he really didn't want her to get away.

"No, but Ash is on that one. He has the word out to all the hunters coming through The Road House, so my guess is her days are numbered." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Good, just keep me informed, well, if you can Bobby." Sam had a bad feeling that this might be their last conversation, considering Dean's deteriorating state.

"I will and take care Sam." And with that the line went dead. Sam hoped that the next few weeks would be bearable but he had a sinking feeling that he was in for a few weeks of hell.

oooOOOooo

Dean knew he was driving his brother nuts, but he wasn't sure how to shut things down without becoming ill. It was getting harder and harder to stay in reality when it came to Sam.

They had been sitting in the motel room all afternoon and he knew that Sam was getting antsy. It was hard to bring himself to allow Sam out in public where he didn't have as much control, but he knew that Sam needed a break from the motel room.

"Sam, want to go to Sue's Diner and grab a bite to eat?" Dean watched as Sam lifted his head from the laptop that was perched on the small desk in the room.

"Um, are you sure that is a good idea Dean?" Sam replied cautiously watching Dean.

"Well no, but I think that if you want to have some freedom before I go bonkers, now would be the time to do that. I'm sure that Bobby and Joshua will find a cure, but it may take weeks, you said so yourself." Dean tried to give Sam a reassuring smile.

"You're not going bonkers Dean. I don't like hearing you talk like that, you can't help this. But your right, things are going to get worse before they get better so yeah, I'd like to get out for a bit. Could you get my shoes and jacket for me?" Sam replied as he shut down the computer.

"Sure Sam no problem." Dean was happy to see an actual smile appear on his brother's face. He hated being the reason Sam was so uptight.

The diner was a bit crowded, but Dean as able to find them a booth in the back. He watched Sam sit down and get comfortable. The waitress came by and sat down a napkin folded with silverware and a couple of glasses of water, and told them that she would be back for their order in a bit.

So far Dean had felt okay, but then he looked at the silverware in front of Sam. He knew that all that was in the set of silverware was a fork and a knife. The knife was a harmless butter knife, but all of the sudden visions of Sam hurting himself with it crept into his mind. He tried to shake the thought- he knew that the thought was totally ludicrous but it wouldn't leave his head.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Dean, are you alright man? You're starting to get pale on me again. What's bothering you?" Sam eyes were filled with concern.

"It's so stupid Sam. I'm being stupid. I can't even begin to tell you, because you're going to think I'm a moron." Dean huffed out in embarrassment.

"Dean, are you kidding me? It can't be that bad. You've told people I have a doll collection, the least you can do is admit what you're thinking. I don't want you making yourself sick again." Sam's eyes were pleading.

"Yeah well Samantha, I guess it's payback time for me in spades. Uh, could I have your butter knife?" Dean hoped that Sam wouldn't make him elaborate on why he wanted the knife.

"Sure, but why?" Sam asked as he handed the knife to Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam sheepishly and replied, "Because I keep having thoughts of you hurting yourself with it."

"Oh, okay. That's fine Dean really. I was going to order the chili anyway so I won't need it." Sam tried his best reassuring smile but Dean could tell that under the humor of it all he was really bothered.

"Thanks Sam." Dean replied quietly. He knew that as each moment passed he was slipping deeper under the influence of the spell and it scared him to think of how far he would take this with Sam. He just hoped that Bobby and Joshua would find the cure soon.

AN: Thanks again for reading! I should have more up soon. I want to thank sendintheclowns for being such a quick beta and great friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Thanks again to everyone who is reading and especially reviewing! I love reading all your comments!

Heart's Desire Eight

Three days had passed since the witch had cast her spell, and Sam was going a bit batty. He tried his best to do everything Dean asked in order to keep his brother's compulsion under control. It was getting harder as each day passed.

Tonight he was sitting in bed reading, waiting for his brother to return from the bar. Dean had driven two towns over to a bigger town in order to win some money. Sam was enjoying his alone time. Time alone was getting hard to come by; Dean needed to constantly keep an eye on him.

Dean had wanted Sam to go to town with him tonight, but Sam didn't think he could stomach being in public with Dean. He had to stick close to Dean and avoid contact with others in order to keep his brother happy. Sam had convinced Dean to go without him by sending his shoes, jacket and wallet with Dean.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother at the door.

"Hey Sam, how was your night?" Dean asked as he entered the room, carefully checking the salt line after he entered.

"It was nice and quiet." Sam replied with a small smile. "How was yours Dean?"

"Well, I was a bit uneasy being away from you Sam, but I did win some money. I also found us a place to stay while we work this spell thing out." Dean finished checking the salt lines around the door and windows and headed over to sit on his bed.

"Really, where?" Sam tried to keep his face from showing the concern he was feeling.

"I met this retired gentleman at the bar, and he has an empty hunting cabin that we can rent for cheap. I think it would be a good idea, to get away for a bit." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Dean, I kind of like being in town and having the library and restaurants available to us." Sam replied.

"I know geek boy, but I promise to let you load up on books before we head out. The cabin has a full kitchen so I can cook for you. I really think this is for the best Sam." Dean paused and looked up at his brother and added. " I need to do this Sam."

Sam hated this. It was bad enough being holed up in the motel room for most of the day, but to be out in the middle of nowhere with Dean under the influence of the spell scared him. He knew that they had to do this though, or Dean would get sick.

Sam nodded and replied, "Sure Dean that sounds fine."

"Thanks Sam, I think you'll like it. We'll move our stuff out to the cabin tomorrow." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Okay Dean." Sam really didn't know what else to say. To fight with Dean only made things worse on his brother.

"Hey Sam, I think you should get ready for bed, you're looking pretty tired. Oh and tonight it's supposed to be a warm spring night, so I was thinking that I want you to strip to your boxers and give me your clothes to lock in the car, that way I'll know you won't try to leave. Okay?" Dean gave Sam sheepish smile.

Sam swallowed hard. He didn't even know what to say to Dean, so he stood and started stripping down to just his boxers. He walked over to his duffel bag and stuffed the clothes in, zipping the bag. Sam took a deep breath and handed the bag to Dean.

"Thanks Sam, I know this is hard on you, but really, you'll see in the end this is all for the best." Dean patted Sam on the back and headed to the door.

Sam crawled under the covers of his bed, fighting back tears. He felt so helpless and alone. Dean had taken Sam's cell phone the night before, telling him that he didn't want Sam calling hunters. In Dean's mind, all hunters were dangerous and Sam needed to avoid them.

Sam lay on his side and almost lost his battle with his tears just as his brother entered the room.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean closed the door and was immediately at Sam's side.

"I'm just… tired Dean, really tired. You're right I just need some sleep." Sam tried to get his emotions under control.

"Shhh, it'll be okay Sam, I promise." Dean was rubbing Sam's back just like when they were kids. Sam took comfort in his childhood memories and let them calm him. Once his breathing calmed, Sam let the pull of sleep claim him.

oooOOOooo

Dean had just returned with donuts and coffee, and was looking for his brother the minute he entered the motel room. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Sam right away. He was able to breathe again when he heard the shower. Dean sat their coffee and donuts down, and walked over to the bathroom door, opening it a crack. He had convinced Sam that it was for the best if he never locked the bathroom door.

"You okay in there Sam?" Dean tensely waited for a reply.

"Yeah Dean, I'll be out in a minute. Could you bring my bag in?" Sam's voice sounded quiet and broken.

Relief flooded Dean at the sound of his brother's voice but the emotion in Sam's voice tore at Dean. It hurt to see his brother so upset. He knew it was because of the spell he was under, and at this moment he would give anything to fix the situation. As each day passed, Dean felt the spell pull him under further, but he still had lucid moments.

"Sure, Sam." Dean replied. He walked outside and retrieved Sam's bag and checked the salt lines as he entered the room. He laid Sam a set of clothes out on the bed and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Sam exited the bathroom shortly with a towel around his waist. He quickly frowned at the clothes laid out on the bed.

"Um, Dean did you pick my clothes out for me?" Sam asked and gave Dean a confused look.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you dressed warm enough, a cool front came through last night. We can't have you catching cold Sammy." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Okay Dean, this is getting a bit weird. I know how to dress warm." Sam continued to look confused.

"Sam, it just makes me feel better doing stuff like that for you, so let me okay?" Dean knew it was a low blow bringing up his health, but he knew it would make Sam drop it.

Dean watched as Sam took a deep calming breath before he responded. "Sure Dean, if it makes you feel better. Is it okay, if I get dressed in the bathroom""

"Of course Sam, but hurry or your coffee will get cold." Dean could tell his brother was beyond frustrated with him, but to be perfectly honest at the moment it was getting hard for Dean to care. As long as he could control things, Sam would stay safe and that was all that mattered.

Sam turned and went into the bathroom to get ready. When he came out, he had a defeated look on his face, it reminded Dean of the way Sam looked after losing an argument with their Dad.

"So Dean, what's the plan for today?" Sam asked as he took the coffee from Dean and grabbed a donut.

"Well, I'll pack the car and then we'll head to the library so that you can get some more books. Why don't you call the library and let them know what books you want and I'll run in and pick them up for you." Dean wanted to get Sam to the cabin as soon as possible and wasn't in the mood to let Sam spend hours looking at books.

"Okay Dean, I'll call them from the room phone while you pack the car. Um, Dean how uh modern is this cabin. Will we have electricity or running water?" Sam sounded like a smile child trying to stall going to bed.

"The cabin is great Sam. The gentleman that had it, he was all about comfort. It has running water, electricity, a television with satellite and it even has a working phone and internet. The only reason that Mr. Johnson isn't staying in it is because he has to have knee surgery. He told me that if we would pay his utilities he would let us have it for $50.00 a month! It's perfect Sam." Dean had wanted to surprise Sam with the cabin but hoped by spoiling the surprise Sam mood would improve.

"How come he's letting us have it for so cheap?" Sam replied with a look of suspension on his face.

"It is in the middle of nowhere and he was having trouble finding someone to rent it. He had been trying for six weeks. In the end, it will run us $300.00 a month but it's a lot cheaper than staying here at the motel." Dean hoped that this news would cheer Sam up.

"Sounds good Dean. Um, should we make a list of supplies?" Sam asked sounding very unsure of himself.

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure Sam, make a list of things you need or groceries that you think we need, and we'll hit the grocery store on the way to the cabin." Dean finished his donut and hopped up ready to pack.

"Okay Dean, I'll do that. Let me know when you're ready to go." Sam replied as he finished his breakfast.

Dean could tell that Sam was still down, but he hoped that once they got to the cabin, things would get better.

oooOOOooo

Sam sat in the car waiting for Dean to come out of the library. Part of Sam really did want to run from his brother, the spell had made Dean so controlling that it was getting hard to take. Sam kept reminding himself that Bobby and Joshua would find them soon and fix things, and he just need to keep things together until they arrived. It wasn't like Sam could truly leave, he knew that it would make his brother ill and there was no way that Sam would be responsible for that.

Sam decided that it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air. He got out of the car and was going to sit on the bench that was right outside the libraries front door, when Dean came out of the library , arms full of books. When Dean locked eyes with him, Sam knew he had made a mistake. Dean's face was a mix of fear and anger.

"What the hell Sam? Where are you going?" Dean sputtered out as he quickly sat the books on the bench and hurried over grabbing Sam's arm.

Sam wanted to scream, he wanted to run, but in the end he took a deep breath and tried to reason with his brother. "Dean it was hot in the car, so I was going to sit on the bench and wait for you. I promise, that's all I was up to! Please Dean, you've got to believe me." Sam turned on his puppy dog eyes hoping that an innocent look would get him out of trouble.

Dean continued to stare, his grip on Sam's arm increasing.

"Dean, you're hurting me." Dean quickly release Sam's arm.

"I-I'm sorry Sam, I never meant to hurt you. I just… it looked like you were going to leave." Dean face was full of remorse.

"It's okay Dean, I'm okay. Why don't you grab the books and I'll get back in the car." Sam watched as Dean nodded and went to retrieve the books. Sam got in the car, and tried to calm himself. He could tell that Dean was pretty shaken up by the whole ordeal.

Dean opened the passenger side door and got in. "Sam are you sure you're okay? I never meant to hurt you and I didn't think about you over heating in the car." Dean was in panic mode.

"Dean, I'm fine really. It's not that hot, and you might have bruised my arm a bit but it'll be okay, I promise. You're scaring me Dean, take a deep breath and calm down." Sam tried to keep himself together for Dean's sake.

Sam watched as Dean did as he was told and within a few minutes, he seemed much calmer.

"So Sam, how am I going to get supplies now? I can't leave you in the car, but I don't feel comfortable taking you in." Dean was starting to get worked up again.

"Dean, what part about me going in, worries you?" Sam knew he needed to get inside his brother's head if he was going to be able to help.

"I don't want you to try to leave me and I'm afraid of other people taking you from me." Dean replied, looking at Sam with true fear in his eyes.

"Okay, um well, we could hold hand's like we did when we were kids and I promise not to give people eye contact or speak to anyone. People are going to think I'm either your boyfriend or that I have special needs, but I'll do it if you think it'll help." Sam tried to give his brother a reassuring smile.

"It would help, thanks Sam. But if anyone asks, you're my special needs brother 'cause dude I got a reputation to protect!" Dean replied with a smirk.

Looking at Dean at that moment broke Sam's heart, because he caught a glimpse of the real Dean that was buried under the spell.

"Okay, Dean let's get this over with!" Sam tried to smile, and tried to maintain the light banter that he missed.

"Sure thing Samantha!" Dean replied as he started the car and for a moment Sam could almost forget.

AN: I wanted to thank my anonymous reviewers. Shadow- sorry I assumed you were a girl, not sure why I did. Cheryl- you asked who Joshua is- he is a hunter that has been mentioned in the show just like Caleb and Father Jim. We have never seen him on the show. Taylor- it's nice to hear that you are enjoying the story. Thanks again to my beta sendintheclowns- without her - well without her I don't think I would be writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I enjoy reading all your comments.

Heart's Desire Nine

Sam and Dean had settled into life in the cabin. Sam had to admit it was a comfortable place to stay. The cabin was definitely off the beaten path and so Sam had hoped that Dean would chill out a bit. He actually did for a couple of days, but as the week came to an end the witches word's were coming back to haunt Sam. He could hear Kira's words mocking him.

"_This spell is going to free him, make it okay to protect you, regardless of the consequences. It will take a week to totally take effect, but when it does Sam, you'll be one safe puppy." _

At the end of the week, Dean went into super protective mode. This morning had really shaken Sam …

_**-Earlier This Morning-**_

"Dean, I'm going to take a shower and shave." Sam got up from bed and grabbed his shaving kit.

Dean jumped up and blocked his brother's way to the bathroom. "I'm afraid I can't let you shave Sam." Dean replied, in concern.

"Why Dean?" Sam couldn't believe things had gotten this bad.

"Because you've cut yourself before, and I can't let that happen again. If you need a shave, I can do it for you." Dean gave Sam a brotherly smile.

"Dean, I was a kid when I cut myself, and I was just learning. I'll be safe, I promise." Sam hoped he could reason with his brother, but he could tell by Dean's demeanor, it wasn't going to happen.

"No Sam, give me your shaving supplies and when you're ready, I'll shave you, okay?" Dean held his hand out for the razor and shaving cream.

Sam shook his head. "I'll just grow a beard Dean."

"No, you'll let me shave you, because if you grow a beard, it will be harder to shave later. That would be too dangerous. I'll give you a shave when you get done." Dean replied as he took the shaving supplies and put them on top of the night table between the beds.

"Fine!" Sam knew he sounded like a petulant teenager, but he couldn't help it.

Sam had felt like he was a toddler again, letting his brother give him a shave. He just kept reminding himself that Bobby and Joshua should be there soon.

Sam had thought the shaving incident was going to be the low point of the day, but he was unfortunately wrong.

oooOOOooo

"Hey Sammy, were running low on supplies." Dean stated over breakfast as he watched Sam pick at his food.

"Okay, so we need to go to town?" Sam responded not looking up from his eggs.

"Not we, I think you should stay here. Okay?" Dean wished his brother would look up at him. Instead his pouty brother continued to stare at the eggs he was moving around his plate with a fork.

"Sure Dean, whatever." Sam replied, and at that moment he reminded Dean of the teenager, he used to have to deal with.

"Sam, you need to eat." It was really starting to bug Dean, that Sam had hardly eaten anything since they got to the cabin. He knew it was not healthy for Sam.

"Not, hungry." Sam sighed and put down the fork.

"You're gonna eat Sam, even if I have to feed it to you!" Dean didn't mean to come across so angry, but the fact that Sam might get ill from not eating was starting to weigh on him.

"Dean, you can't be serious!" Sam's eyes were full of anger and confusion.

"Oh I'm serious alright, you don't want me worrying about you becoming ill from not eating do you?" Dean gave Sam a pleading look.

"I'll eat Dean, just stop worrying about it okay?" Sam picked his fork back up and immediately took a bite of egg.

"Thanks Sam." Dean was relieved that Sam had listened to him. He knew it was hard on his brother's independent nature to give into Dean, but his brother just needed to learn it was for his own good that Dean did what he did.

After Dean had cleaned up the breakfast dishes, he approached Sam who was in an easy chair reading.

"Okay Sam, I'm going into town, and I need you to do something for me." Dean tried to give Sam a reassuring smile, he knew that Sam wasn't going to like what he had in mind.

"What's that Dean?" Sam asked, hesitantly, as he looked up from his book.

"I'm going to chain you to the bed while I go to town, and get supplies." Dean could see the fear and confusion in Sam's face.

"Why Dean? Explain to me, what thoughts are going through your head about me?" Sam looked tired and frazzled and Dean hoped that he might nap while he was gone. His brother could be a bear without enough sleep.

"Well, I know you're not happy with me right now, and I don't want you leaving. I know in the past I've taken your clothes, but I think that we've gotten to a point where you might just up and run even in just your boxers." Dean tried to keep his tone calm, even though his mind was racing as he admitted his thoughts to Sam.

"Fine Dean, I'll let you chain me." Sam growled out as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Dean carefully put on handcuffs and then linked them to a long chain that would reach the bathroom. Dean then went around the room taking things from Sam that he might use to pick the lock.

"I think your good Sam. You've got your books within reach, and you can reach the bathroom. Try to get some rest, you look really tired. I'll be back shortly, okay?" Dean watched his brother shake his head yes but refused to give Dean eye contact.

oooOOOooo

Today it had been a week since Dean had succumbed to the witch's spell and Bobby was frustrated. He and Joshua were close to perfecting a reversal potion but each time they thought they had it, their research showed them a flaw.

It had been four days since Bobby had last talked to Sam, and he was really worried about the kid. Every time Bobby had tried to call the boys recently, their phones went straight to voice mail. He knew that Dean probably had Sam under lock and key and that had to be murder on an independent kid like Sam.

Bobby just hoped that the boys could forgive each other after the spell was broken.

oooOOOooo

Sam had fallen asleep not long after his brother left, and was jerked awake by the sound of Dean opening the front door.

Sam rubbed his sleep weary eyes. Sleep had helped Sam relax a bit, and he now felt like he could talk to his brother maybe even reason with him.

"Hey Dean, how did the shopping trip go?" Sam asked trying to keep things light.

"Fine, I think we're set for the rest of the week on supplies, but I'm going to need to go to a bar tonight and win us some rent money." Dean replied as he started putting the groceries away.

"Okay, that makes sense. Hey Dean, could you take the handcuffs off please?" Sam was tired of having limited use of his hands.

"Sure Sam." Dean replied with a smile and walked over to his little brother and unlocked the cuffs. Sam got up and helped his brother put the groceries away.

"So when are you heading out again Dean?" Sam asked as they finished and headed for the chair and couch in the living room area. Both sat on the couch facing each other.

"In a few hours. Hey Sam, I've been doing some thinking and I don't think having you chained up is a good idea. What if someone broke in here while I'm gone and tried to hurt you? I was stupid not to think of that." Dean replied and it was then that Sam noticed that his brother was pale and a bit shaky.

"Did that thought occur to you on your way home?" Sam asked with concern. Dean nodded, and started rocking back and forth. "Dean, please calm down. I'm fine, nothing happened. If you don't chain me up again, nothing will happen. I'm safe okay?" Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile. He hated watching his brother tear himself up because of the stupid spell.

"But Sammy, what do I do tonight? I need money to take care of you, and I can't leave you here alone, and I don't trust you to not run away in public. What do I do?" Dean was starting to panic.

"Hey Dean, it's okay, calm down please? You're really good at coming up with plans, just think about it, and I'm sure you'll come up with something. I promise to do whatever it takes to make you feel like I'm safe." Sam knew that he was losing his calm.

"Okay Sammy, you're right, I have a few hours. I'll come up with a plan, and you promise to follow it right?" Dean looked at Sam for confirmation.

Sam knew he was sitting himself up for more heart ache, but it would be worth it to keep his brother well. Sam swallowed hard and replied. "I promise Dean."

AN: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise to have more up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Ten

Sam had made himself as comfortable as possible on the couch, trying to read his book. He had been reading the same page for the last twenty minutes. His real attention was on his brother who was sitting in the easy chair, researching something on the internet.

Sam noticed that Dean was shutting the computer down, and he was anxious to see what his brother had been up to.

"Hey Dean, did you figure something out? You're looking better." Sam was happy to see that his brother was looking a lot better than he had an hour ago, he was a lot less jittery and had more color.

"Yeah, I'm much better Sam, and I think I have a plan for tonight. Do you remember when you had your wisdom teeth out, and they gave you Valium to calm you down?" Dean asked as he approached the couch and sat down by Sam.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a reaction and was pretty loopy for a while huh?" Sam barely remembered his drugged stupor moment.

"Right, you were confused and the doctor said that it was a common side effect and would wear off when the drug wore off. No complications, so I've been doing some research and I think that Valium might be the answer to me being able to take you with me tonight." Dean had a confident smile on his face.

Sam swallowed hard, this is not what he had in mind."You want to drug me Dean? Is that a good idea? What if in my confused state I say something about the supernatural?" Sam was trying not to panic but the idea of being with Dean, who was at the mercy of the spell scared him especially if he was not in control of his own facilities.

"Oh Sam, after you're performance in the grocery store, most people in this town think that you're a special needs adult and aren't going to listen to you. It's perfect Sam. I happened to remember that time you took the Valium before, Dad and I both commented on how much easier you were to deal with on the drug. You actually listened!" Dean replied with confidence.

Sam winced at the painful childhood memories and at the thought of being drugged. "D-do we have Valium?" Sam knew this was a lame question, but he still hoped that there was a chance that this might put a stop to this discussion.

"Yeah Sam, I lifted a whole bottle not too long ago. We're all set. I've read up on all the side effects and how to administer the drug and what things to avoid while on the drug. All I have to do is run out to the car and get it out of our medical kit." Dean replied and as he got off the couch.

"You wanna do this now Dean? It's still early." Sam knew he was stalling the inevitable but he hoped that given sometime he could talk Dean out of his plan.

"Well Sammy, if I give it to you now, we'll have time to let it take effect and see how it effects you before we go out in public. Hold on, I'll just be a second." Dean replied as he headed out the door towards the Impala.

Sam tried to regain some composure. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand if he refused to take the Valium, his brother would become sickly until they found another solution. On the other hand, he wasn't sure that anything else his brother thought of would be better than the Valium in fact it might be worse. Sam took a calming breath as his brother reentered the cabin with the bottle of Valium in hand.

Dean headed towards the kitchen area and reappeared with a large glass of water. Dean handed Sam the water and a tablet. Sam reluctantly took them from his brother.

"Are you sure Dean?" Sam asked and he knew that at that moment he sound like a small child.

"You promised Sam. Please, do this for me? I need you to drink the whole glass of water, the drug will work better that way, okay?" Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam reluctantly took the pill and then swallowed the water quickly. He lay back on the couch trying not to think about what was about to happen.

oooOOOooo

Dean watched his brother sleeping on the couch. He had given Sam the Valium about an hour ago, and the kid had immediately drifted off to sleep. Watching his brother sleeping so peacefully on the couch made Dean feel good, like he was doing a good job. His brother was safe and healthy.

He hated to interrupt his brother's peaceful slumber, but it was getting close to time to go.

"Sammy, you need to wake up kiddo." Dean gently nudged his brother.

Sam's eyes slowly opened, and Dean could see that Sam was having trouble focusing on him. "D-Dean?" Came out of his brother's mouth as he tried to sit up.

"Woah, there Sammy, take it slow." Dean quickly grabbed his brother trying to steady him.

Dean sat down next to Sam and tried to reassure his confused brother.

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes still trying to focus. "Dean, I feel funny. Am I okay?"

Dean gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "You're just fine Sam, a bit groggy from waking up that's all. We'll sit here until you feel like you can stand up."

"Are we going somewhere Dean?" Sam looked at his brother with big trusting eyes, and it took Dean back to their childhood when he was always there to look after Sam.

"Yeah, we're going into town Sam. I'll get you something to eat, and maybe I can play some pool while we're there okay?" Dean noticed that Sam was becoming a little more aware of his surroundings.

"Sure Dean, I'm hungry and I know you like to play pool." Sam answered giving his brother a bright smile.

"Yes I do Sam! Hey let's get you up and dressed. It is a bit cool outside so let's get you another shirt and find your shoes and socks." Dean got up off the couch and held his hand grabbing his brother's hand helping him to stand. Sam wobbled a bit but steadied himself pretty quickly.

"I'm a bit dizzy Dean." Sam replied as they walked over to the sleeping area of the cabin.

"You'll feel better once we get some food in you Sam. Here, sit on the edge of the bed and I'll help you with your shoes and socks." Dean helped Sam sit gently on the end of the bed and then was off to collect shoes and socks.

"Thanks Dean, you always take good care of me." Dean smiled at his brother.

"I always will Sam." Dean replied as he helped his brother dress and got him in the Impala. It was nice to be able to help Sam like he wanted without hearing his brother complain. The drug was definitely proving to be helpful.

Things were going smoothly in Dean's book. Sam was following directions and sticking close. It made Dean feel like he could guarantee Sam's safety.

After a thirty minute drive, they were pulling up to Rusty's the other bar in Conway, Kansas. Dean turned to face his brother.

"We're here Sam. I want you to stay close to me, it looks pretty busy inside. We'll find a booth in the back and get you some food." Dean could tell his brother was having trouble focusing, but was trying.

"I'll stay close, promise Dean." Sam replied as he slowly opened the car door, and got out.

Dean helped Sam navigate the crowd and as they approached a booth in the back, Dean heard a familiar voice. Seated in the very last booth, was Dottie, a grocery store clerk that Dean had chatted with earlier that day, and she had met Sam during their first trip to the store.

Dottie wasn't Dean's type. She wore very little makeup and dressed comfortably. She was probably in her early thirties and a pleasant looking person. Dean liked her because she had been very kind to Sam the day that they had stopped for supplies. On learning that Sam had disabilities she had given Sam some candy and had made sure to address him and not ignore him like most people did at the store. Sam had been very embarrassed by the whole thing, but had commented on how nice she was.

Dean could see that she was motioning them over to her booth, so Dean guided Sam that way.

"Hello Dottie, how's it going?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat down.

"Oh good Dean, I'm just here relaxing for a bit before I go home. What're you boys up to?" Dottie gave them both a warm smile.

"I'm hungry and Dean he wants to play pool." Sam answered before Dean could speak.

"That's right Sam. We both needed a night out." Dean returned Dottie's smile.

"Well, I was going to get something to eat, so you boys can definitely join me." Dottie answered as she passed menus to Dean and Sam. Dean was touched that she included Sam.

Sitting there with Dottie, Dean realized that she would be the perfect person to help him watch over Sam while he played pool. Sam was comfortable with her, and Dean really thought she would take good care of Sam.

"Hey Dottie, how would you like to make a quick twenty dollars? " Dean asked and watched Dottie's eyebrows shoot up in a quirk.

"Uh, Dean what do you have in mind?" Dean could see she was not sure where this was going.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could watch over Sam, right here in the booth while I play a little pool. It would be two hours tops. I'll order you both some food and pay for it too. What do you think?" Dean put on his best conman smile.

"But Dean, I wanna watch you play pool, please." Sam replied before Dottie could answer.

Dottie helped Dean out by replying, "Oh Sam, why don't you and I get something to eat, and if you do a good job eating, then we'll walk over and watch Dean play together, okay?" as she finished speaking she gave Dean a conspiratorial wink.

"Okay, 'cause Dean is good, and I don't want to miss him winning." Sam replied and smiled back at Dottie.

Dean watched as his brother opened the menu, but was getting frustrated trying to focus on it.

"Hey Sammy, I'll help you order some food and then I'll leave you with Dottie to eat. Are you okay with that?" Dean asked closely watching his brother hoping that he understood what he was asking.

"Sure Dean, I'll be okay. Dottie is nice she gave me candy." Sam replied and reached over patting Dottie's hand. "Just don't get jealous okay Dean?"

Dottie giggled and Dean gave his brother an amused smile. "I promise Sam. I won't get jealous."

The waitress came over and took their orders. Dean ordered Sam a cheese burger and fries, so that he wouldn't have to use a knife or a fork. In fact, Dean took those items as soon as they arrived and handed them to Dottie.

"Okay champ, I'm going to leave you with Dottie and try to get in on a pool game. Dottie, if you have any questions or problems, just come and get me." Dean smiled at them both and got out of the booth.

"D-Dean, um could I have some ice cream?" Sam asked in a shy manner, just like when they were kids and he wasn't sure if it was in the budget.

"Sure, if you eat most of your burger and fries, Dottie can order you some ice cream, okay?" Dean gave Dottie a little wink.

"Thanks Dean, you're the best brother." Sam replied with a big childlike smile on his face.

The night had gone well. Sam had gotten along with Dottie and had actually eaten something without being threatened.

Sam and Dottie were watching when Dean took the last player of the night for $50.00. He had won about $400.00 for the night, which was decent and would cover the rent.

Dottie refused to take the twenty dollars and told Dean to call her if he needed someone to watch Sam again. She had mentioned that she had a nephew with Down's Syndrome and she knew how important it was for primary care givers to get a break. Dean had thanked her and got her number. Dean had to smile himself, because it was probably the first time he had gotten a girls number for reasons other than a hunt or for sex.

Sam had fallen asleep on the way home and it took a bit of coaxing but Dean soon had him tucked into bed. Dean knew that he should be turning in himself but his mind didn't want to shut off. A thought was bothering him.

Valium had made his life with Sam so easy tonight. He wondered if that maybe it could be a way to make Sam happier with his new life. On Valium, Sam was eating and sleeping. This all made for a healthier Sam. Dean walked over to the laptop that was on top of the kitchen table, sitting down in front of it. He decided to do some research on the drug and see if it would be feasible to keep Sam on the drug. As Dean fired up the computer, he felt confident that he had found a perfect solution.

AN: I wanted to thank the anonymous reviews- Sairah, Cheryl and Sammysgirl, thanks for the kind words about my story. A big thanks to sendintheclowns- the Valium idea was inspired by her suggestions!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Eleven

After doing some research, Dean decided that having Sam take Valium for a few weeks would be okay, he would just have to carefully wean Sam off it. He just needed to convince Sam that it was for the best. Dean lay down and was able to go to sleep with the knowledge that Sam would soon be completely under his control and safe.

oooOOOooo

Sam awoke with a heavy head and a very dry mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the blinds that were on the front windows. He went to sit up, and a wave of dizziness swept over him. Sam leaned against the headboard. He took notice of his surroundings, he was in his boxers and nothing else. He figured the rest of his clothes were in the Impala. He glanced over at his brother's sleeping form, and tried to remember the previous night.

It was a bit of a blur. He knew that he spent time with the girl from the grocery store, but was fuzzy on her name. She had been nice, and he blushed thinking about how childish he must have come across in his drugged state. Sam was glad that nothing happened while he was out of it. He had been afraid what would have happened if Dean got into a fight with one of the patron's and him not being able to cover his back.

Sam tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, and got up take a shower, hoping that the shower would help clear his head.

oooOOOooo

Dean awoke to the sound of water running in the shower. He silently cursed to himself, he hadn't meant to sleep longer then Sam. He wanted to be available to Sam when he awoke.

Dean quickly got up from bed and opened the door to the bathroom, "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean, I'll be out in a minute. I promise Dean." Sam voice was full of frustration.

Dean hated that his brother was upset with him for taking care of him, but it just made Dean more determined to keep Sam on Valium. He knew that his brother would adapt so much better under the influence of the drug.

Dean went outside to the car to get Sam's bag so that he would have clean clothes. As he returned, he quickly pulled out an outfit for Sam, and laid the items on top of the toilet for his brother.

"Brought you some clean clothes Sammy." Dean shouted at his brother.

Dean heard the water turn off but his brother didn't respond. "Are you okay, Sammy?"

"YES. DEAN! CAN I JUST DRESS IN PEACE!" Sam's voice was brimming with anger.

"Sure Sam, I'll be outside the door if you need me." Dean knew that he had pushed Sam too far, but what else could he do? He had to be there to take care of his brother, to make sure he was safe.

ooOOOooo

Sam had reached his breaking point, the bathroom was no longer his sanctuary from Dean. He knew better than to lock the door, but for the most part, Dean had left him alone when he was taking shower. During this past week Sam so looked forward to a long shower, because it was a few minutes away from Dean, a place to collect his thoughts. He now truly felt like the guy in Misery, well almost.

Sam was starting to feel like a prisoner. He dreaded the morning ahead of him, after he put on the clothes that Dean picked out, Dean would want to give him a shave. His brother would then fix him breakfast, carefully cutting up the eggs and sausage on the plate. Sam would then be told over and over that he needed to eat.

Sam took a deep calming breath and started to dress. He kept reminding himself that Bobby and Joshua were going to end this soon!

Sam came out of the bathroom and noticed Dean was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Okay Dean, I'll wait for you to have your shower and then you can give me a shave." Sam said as he moved to put his boxers and towel in the hamper that was right outside the bathroom.

Sam's back was to Dean as his brother spoke. "Actually Sam, I want you to come over here, we need to talk."

Sam froze, this couldn't be good. As he turned around to face his brother, he could see that his brother was on edge. Steeling himself for more bad news, Sam approached his bed and sat down opposite Dean.

"Sam last night went really well. I was able to do what needed to be done without worrying about you." Dean replied and the look on his face told Sam that he had made up his mind about something, and Sam feared it wouldn't be a good thing. Sam's stomach clinched in fear.

"So, you want to drug me anytime you go out, is that what you're getting at Dean?" Sam swallowed hard, he wasn't excited by the prospect, but could live with it.

"Um, actually Sam, I want you to start using Valium on a daily basis. That way, I can breathe easy when I take a shower or sleep. It's so hard to constantly keep an eye on you, and this way I can be sure you're safe because when you're under the influence of the drug you listen to me and do as I say no questions asked. Plus Sam last night you ate for me, and slept really well. The best nights sleep you've had since we got to Conway, so I think this is for your benefit, health wise." Dean finished, with his conman smile on, and Sam knew that he was trying to sell him on the idea. But the thought of being under the influence of the drug 24/7 just horrified Sam.

Sam couldn't imagine spending the rest of his time waiting on Bobby drugged up. How would he make sure that Dean didn't totally lose it? Which once he thought about it was actually a funny thought because his brother had definitely lost it. Sam's only hope was to reason with him, but he knew that was a losing battle and in the end he would agree. It would still be a small price to pay to keep Dean from becoming ill or worse.

"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this isn't this an addictive drug? Prolonged use has its risks. How long do you plan on having me take it? There are probably many side effects that might not show up until I've been on it for a few days. The side effect that you think helps make me be more compliant, while it won't cause damage during short term use, what about long term use?" Sam threw everything he could think of at Dean hoping that one of the points would stick with him.

"Sammy, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that. I stayed up most of the night doing research. Sam, believe me when I say that this will be for a short time period. A few weeks, and from what I learned researching the drug, that shouldn't be a problem. So in a few weeks time, you should've adapted to this new way of life, and we can wean you off the drug." Dean had a confident look on his face and Sam knew he had lost.

"I promise Dean, that I will do everything you say. You don't have to do this. Please?" Sam hated to beg, but he didn't see any other options. The idea of being a drugged up zombie for weeks, until Bobby freed him, scared him.

"Please Sammy, listen to me. If you truly don't want to do this, I won't make you, but you know that it'll bother me if you don't. I can try to fight my feelings, but you know that I can't win." Dean looked defeated, and Sam knew what he said was the truth.

Sam fought his fear, and nodded at his brother. "Okay Dean." Sam knew he sounded like a small overwhelmed child and at the moment he felt like one.

Sam watched as Dean's face immediately lit up and he jumped from the bed heading to the kitchen.

Dean returned with a pill and water.

"Remember to drink all the water, it's important Sam." Dean said as he handed the pill and water to Sam.

Sam took the water and pill. He took the pill quickly before he changed his mind. Sam then chased it with the water like his brother wanted.

"This is for the best Sammy, you'll see." Dean said as he took the empty glass and headed back to the kitchen area.

Sam fought the tears of frustration as he lay down in bed. His last thought before sleep took him was that he hoped Bobby would get there soon and free him and Dean from this nightmare.

AN: Thanks again to all those who are reading and especially everyone who is taking time to review! I enjoy reading all you're comments. I want to thank my beta, sendintheclowns because she has been my rock of support through this whole process. I have a sick kiddo, but I hope to have more up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Twelve

Dean was cleaning weapons as he watched his brother sleep. Sam looked so peaceful, curled up in a ball, which was quite an accomplishment for his long brother, but a position that Dean had watched him sleep in many times as a child. It meant Sam was peaceful, not restless in his sleep.

Dean was at peace too, cleaning weapons always brought comfort to him and watching his brother sleep undisturbed for a change also helped complete his peaceful feeling. Dean was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

Dean quickly grabbed it from the night stand next to his bed, hoping to get it before it woke Sam.

He was relieved to see that the phone hadn't awakened his brother. Dean didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello Dean here." Dean answered in a quiet voice trying not to disturb his brother, and rose from the bed to head to the other side of the cabin.

"Hi Dean, this is Dottie. I didn't call at a bad time did I?" Dottie's voice sounded concerned, probably from the quiet tone that Dean had used answering the phone.

"Oh no, it's fine, Sam was just resting so I'm trying not to wake him." Dean replied as he looked from the kitchen area towards the bed's trying to see if Sam was still resting, when he noticed that Sam was still out, he relaxed a bit.

"Oh I hope I didn't wake him!" Dottie exclaimed.

"No he's still out, so it's fine really. What can I do for you Dottie?" Dean was very curious why Dottie would call.

"Well, I have today off and I was going to make a pan of lasagna for dinner and I was wondering if you boys would like to come over for dinner ? Or if you wanted to take me up on babysitting Sam tonight, I'd be happy to do that." Dottie replied in her easy going way. She was so real and nice, that's why Dean liked her so much.

"That is really nice of you to offer Dottie, but are you sure your ready for another night of Sam?" Dean was hesitant to take her up on the offer, it seemed like a lot to ask.

"Dean, it would be no trouble. Sam is a sweetie, he reminds me of my nephew. I do enjoy his company, it would be no trouble. Plus, he could help me eat the lasagna because as much as I like to make it, it seems a waste to make it just for me." Dottie's voice was cheery and Dean understood why Sam did well when he was with her.

"You know Dottie, there are a few things I would like to accomplish without Sam, so I think I'll take you up on it. What time do you want me to bring him over?" Dean replied. Part of him hated leaving Sam, but he knew that he should take Dottie up on her offer and try to make a little more money to tide them over.

"I'm flexible Dean. What time is good for you?" Dottie responded.

"Would seven be okay?" Dean replied knowing that he would give him a few hours with Sam before he had to leave him with Dottie.

"That would be just fine. Oh and Dean, don't worry about paying me. I enjoy spending time with Sam, he brings out my maternal side. This gives me a chance to mother a bit, without all the obligations." Dottie replied with a giggle.

Dean chuckled back and replied, "Yeah I forget how much women like to indulge in their maternal side. I really do appreciate this Dottie. You're the best. I'll see you at seven!" As much as Dean hated to share his Sam, Dottie made it a bit easier with her sweet but not overbearing nature.

"Sounds good Dean, catch you later." Dottie replied.

"Thanks, later." Dean replied and clicked the phone off.

oooOOOooo

Sam woke up and the first thing he noticed was his extremely dry mouth. He started to sit up but got dizzy, so he immediately lay back down. Confused and uncomfortable, he called out for his brother. "D- Dean."

"Hey sleepy head, how you feeling." Dean replied in a cheerful voice.

Sam could feel his bed dip as Dean sat down on it. He tried to look up at Dean but his eyes were still adjusting to the artificial light in the room. He rested his arm over his eyes.

"Um, Dean could I have some water, I'm so thirsty." Sam rasped out.

"Sure thing kiddo." Dean replied and Sam felt the bed move again as his brother left it to get the water.

Moments later, the bed dipped again, and Sam felt the warmth of his brother next to him.

"Hey Sammy, you need to sit up so you can drink okay?" Dean replied and Sam tried to sit up but again was met with dizziness.

"Dean, I can't. Too dizzy." Sam squeaked out.

"I'll help you, we'll just do this really slow, okay?" Dean said in a calming voice.

"Um, 'kay Dean." Sam replied in a quiet trusting voice.

Sam felt Dean place hands on both of his shoulders and very slowly he helped him sit up. Sam finally rested against the headboard and Dean put the glass of water to his lips.

"Drink slowly Sam, I'll hold it steady for you." Dean replied as he held the glass.

Sam drank his fill, and Dean took the glass away. "Thanks Dean."

"Sure thing Sammy, do you need anything else?" Dean asked staring intently at Sam. Sam looked away feeling uncomfortable at all the attention.

"Dean, I um, I feel weird. Do you know why?" Sam asked in a hesitant voice.

"Oh, that's because your body is adjusting to the medication you're taking, remember." Dean replied in a calm soothing voice.

"Sort of, things in my head are fuzzy." Sam seemed to remember taking something before he fell asleep, but he could remember why. But Dean always took good care of him so he must have needed it.

"That's the medicine Sam, things will get better. I promise." Dean replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay Dean. Um, have I eaten today? I'm kinda hungry." Sam had realized that his stomach was grumbling at him.

"That's right you missed breakfast this morning. I'll fix you something Sam and then will get you shaved and dressed so that you're ready for the day." Dean rose from the bed and headed towards the kitchen area.

Sam started to get up, but stopped because he still felt dizzy. "Do you need help Dean?" Sam tried to get up again.

"Oh no, you sit on the bed and let yourself wake up more, I'll let you know when it's ready." Dean was already getting things out of the fridge.

"Thanks Dean," Sam replied as he sat heavily against the headboard.

oooOOOooo

The afternoon passed pleasantly. Dean was pleased to see the dizziness pass for Sam pretty quickly after he awoke. Sam ate a healthy lunch and Dean was able to get him ready for his "date" with Dottie. Sam seemed okay with spending time with Dottie, though he told Dean that he wished that he would eat dinner with them too. This made Dean feel like he was doing alright by Sam, because before the Valium Sam wanted to get away from him.

oooOOOooo

Dottie had just pulled the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven when the door bell rang. She quickly took off her oven mitts and quickly brushed her hair out of her face. She opened the door and smiled as she took in the brother's Sam and Dean.

Dean had a reassuring arm around Sam's waist. Sam definitely looked like a big bashful child, with his head down, hands in his pockets.

"Hi guys. Come on in." Dottie replied and motioned for the brother's to enter.

"Thanks Dottie, it is so nice of you to have us over. Sam really is looking forward to spending time with you, right Sam?" Dean nudged his brother as the finished speaking.

"Uh, yes, I like lasagna and your nice Dottie. I just wish Dean could stay." Sam replied looking up at his brother with a sheepish smile.

"Oh Sam, next time I have you over, we'll make Dean stay, okay?" Dottie watched as Sam's face lit up and he nodded at her.

"Sure Sam, I'll stay next time, I promise." Dean replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well, dinner is ready, do you need to wash up Sam?" Dottie watched as he shyly nodded.

"Alright Sam, I'll let you get your dinner date with Dottie started, and I'll head out. But if you need me, just use your cell phone and call me, you have it in your pocket, right?" Dean said as he patted Sam on his back.

"I do Dean, I'll be okay, just don't stay gone too long, okay?" Sam replied with pleading eyes.

"I promise Sam. Hey Dottie, I should be back by ten at the latest, but if you have any concerns or questions just call. Sam is on new meds that are making him a bit sleepy, so he might want to lay down before I get back and that's fine." Dean replied and then started for the door.

"We'll be fine, I thought after we ate, we could watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, one of my favorites. I think Sam will like it." Dottie gave Dean a reassuring smile. "Go and have fun Dean."

"Thanks Dottie, I'm sure Sam will love the movie. Be good Sammy, I'll be back soon!" Dean gave his brother a wink and Sam gave a little wave back as the door closed.

"Come on Sammy, let's go get your hands washed so we can eat, I'm starving." Dottie extended her hand to Sam and she was touched when he gave her a shy smile and took it. Dottie at that moment could see why Dean was so devoted. Sam was special.

AN: Thanks to everyone reading and especially reviewing. I have really enjoyed reading all you're comments. And as always, thanks to my wonderful beta, sendintheclowns.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Thirteen

Dottie was a bit worried about Sam. He ate well, but had hardly spoken since his brother had left. He helped her clear dishes and then they settled on the couch .

They were going to watch a movie but Dottie decided that she needed to check on Sam. He seemed distant and sad. He sat on the couch with his hands in his lap, and his head was down, eyes locked on his hands.

"Sam, sweetie, is something bothering you?" Dottie watched as Sam flinched, she realized that he was so deep in thought she had startled him.

"Uh, I was just thinking that I miss Dean." Sam replied looking up at Dottie, and she could tell that he was fighting back tears.

"Oh Baby, he will be back soon. He promised." Dottie patted Sam's leg and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam gave her a confused look and then replied, "I know he'll be back. Dean would never leave me. I just miss how Dean used to be before he had to take care of me all the time." Sam looked back down at his hands.

Dottie realized at that moment, that Sam must have become disabled due to an accident and had not always been this way. How hard that must be on both boys, she thought. Dottie was afraid that Sam was blaming himself for how his brother had changed. She decided to reassure him.

"Sam, you know that Dean changing is not your fault, things happen in life that we have no control over and it can change us." Dottie stared intently at Sam hoping that she was getting through.

"Yeah, and really it's the witch's fault if I think about it. Thanks Dottie, you made me think of how it 's her fault, not mine or Dean's." Sam smiled at her, and she could tell he had relaxed.

Dottie was a bit confused but she did know from taking an intro to psychology class in high school that sometimes people live in denial after a traumatic event and maybe for Sam, this witch was how he dealt with what happened. She was just happy he had calmed down.

"I'm glad I could help" Dottie took Sam's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Sam squeezed back and spoke. "Things are going to get better soon anyway. Bobby and Joshua should come to visit soon. They'll make Dean all better." Sam replied giving Dottie a big smile. Dottie was happy to hear that family must be coming to give Dean a much deserved break.

"That's great Sam. Do you want to watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Dottie smiled as Sam nodded yes and began to get more comfortable on the couch.

Half way through the movie, Sam had dozed off. Dottie went to her room and got an extra blanket laying it across Sam. He looked so young and innocent sleeping on her couch. Her heart ached for him. She grabbed a book off the coffee table and settled in a rocking chair and began to read.

oooOOOooo

Dean was satisfied but worried, he had traveled a few towns over and had earned enough money that he and Sam were set for the next month's rent and supplies. But his mind had been on Sam all night, and now the need to check on him was unbearable.

As Dottie opened the door, Dean immediately spotted Sam sleeping peacefully on the couch. He was able to breathe a little easier.

"So how did things go Dottie?" Dean asked as he entered her home.

"Oh, Sam was fine. He ate a good meal. The only thing that troubled me was that he was a lot quieter tonight than he was last night. So I asked him if something was bothering him." Dottie replied and motioned for Dean to follow her to the kitchen. He noticed she had a pot of coffee going.

"Did he tell you?" Dean was of course concerned, Sam had seemed fine when he left.

"Yes, he did. Dean, have a sit and I'll get you some coffee and I'll tell you what he said, okay?" Dottie replied as she headed for the kitchen cabinets, pulling out two coffee mugs. Dean nodded and sat down, and he soon had one of the mugs in front of him.

Dottie sat down across from Dean with her coffee and spoke. "He told me that he missed the way you were before you had to take care of him. I assumed then, that there must have been an accident that caused Sam's disabilities and your relationship has of course changed. I think he worries about you being stressed out over him. I told him not to blame himself." Dottie replied and then took a sip of coffee.

Dean was happy that Dottie had assumed something so easy to play along with. He took a sip of his coffee and spoke.

"Our mom died when we were young, and there was a car accident this year. Our Dad didn't make it and Sam was severely injured. I've been taking care of him every since. It was nice of you to reassure him." Dean gave Dottie a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Dean." Dottie replied.

"Yeah, been a rough year." Dean replied gave Dottie a sad smile.

She returned the smile but looked down at her coffee, like she had something else to say but was unsure about mentioning it.

"Did Sam say something else?" Dean hoped that Sam hadn't said something that would get people in their business.

"Um, well he said something odd, but on thinking about it, I realized that he is probably just in denial, and needs someone or something to blame for the accident. He said it was a witch's fault." Dottie replied with a sheepish look.

Dean thanked his luck again that Dottie had made a logical conclusion from what Sam had said.

Dean gave her a conspiratorial smile and replied, "That's my fault. I didn't like one of Sam's female doctors, and he heard me refer to her as a bitch, only he thought I said witch. I think he decided from my negative energy towards her that she was to blame for all the bad things that happened during that time period. I let him, because like you mentioned, we don't want him blaming himself."

Dottie winked and replied, "Well that makes perfect sense and is actually cute. I hope he never called the doctor that to her face."

Dean laughed, and replied "Well… um unfortunately, yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm glad to hear you have family coming to visit. Sam said that Bobby and Joshua are coming to visit soon, that should be nice." Dottie replied as she took another sip of coffee.

It took everything that Dean had to not explode, instead he forced a smile and replied, "Oh, Sammy told you about that huh? It should be nice, they're not family, but are close family friends. Speaking of Sam, I guess I should get him up and home, it's getting late. Thanks so much Dottie."

Dean rose taking a deep calming breath. He had hoped that Bobby would keep his distance, and call in a cure when he found one. Dean should have known that Sam had made a plan with the man right after the spell. He needed to stop this plan. Things were perfect and he couldn't afford Bobby ruining things.

Dean walked over to the couch and softly nudged Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, you need to wake up big guy. We need to go home." Dean watched as his brother startled awake.

"D-Dean, you're back. We're going now?" Sam asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah champ, we need to hit the road. Can you tell Dottie thanks?" Dean replied as he grabbed Sam's jacket off the coat rack and helped his brother into it.

"Thanks Dottie, sorry I fell asleep." Sam gave Dottie a shy smile.

"That's okay Sam, you were tired, I totally understand. Oh wait guys, I wrapped you some lasagna up to take home." Dottie rushed to the kitchen and returned with a pan. Dean had just helped his brother towards the front door when she handed him the pan.

Dean gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks for everything Dottie, you have no idea how much you have helped me out tonight." Dean was so grateful for their little talk, he now knew that there was a problem that needed taking care of.

"Anytime guys, take care and talk to you soon." Dottie replied as Dean and Sam walked out the door.

"Sure thing." Dean replied and Sam gave Dottie a little smile as she shut the door.

"Come on Sam, let's get you in the car, it's getting cold out." Dean helped Sam into the car and started for home.

After Dean got his brother in bed, he decided that he needed to come up with a plan to stop Bobby. Dean decided the best course of action would be to talk to Bobby in the morning, make him understand that things had worked out for the best. He would have Sam talk to him, that should get Bobby to understand, that the spell was for the best. Dean was finally able to protect Sam and that was all that mattered.

AN: Wow, I have now had more reviews for this story than my previous stories! Thanks so much guys for your wonderful reviews, it has been fun to read every comment. I'm posting a little early today, because it's a snow day and I had the time. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to my beta, sendintheclowns!


	14. Chapter 14

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Fourteen

Sam awoke to the familiar feeling of a heavy head and an extremely dry mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from them. The previous day was a blur. He remembered being really sleepy and going over to Dottie's house. He groaned thinking about what the poor woman must think of him. A simple minded adult. He hated that they were lying to such a nice person.

"You awake there Sammy?" Dean's voice brought Sam out of his thoughts. He could tell by his brother's tone, he wasn't happy.

"Yeah Dean, what's up?" Sam replied as he slowly tried to sit up in bed. He made it to a sitting position and turned to face his brother who was sitting on the opposite bed.

"Well, I had a little talk with Dottie last night and it seems you did too!" Dean said with an angry smirk.

Sam swallowed hard trying to remember what he talked to Dottie about, but his memory was a bit fuzzy. He vaguely remembered talking about missing Dean.

"Um, well Dean, I …my head is really fuzzy about last night. I think I told her that I missed you." Sam reluctantly added, hoping that it would appease his brother.

"Well, yeah you did. You told her you missed me, the way I was before I had to take care of you all the time. That's not why I'm upset, though I wish you'd realize that you're better off with me the way I am now than before." Dean eyes softened a bit as he spoke.

"What did I say that upset you? Really Dean, I'm drawing blanks here, when I'm on the Valium I'm not in control." Sam mentioned the Valium hoping that this would be a reason to stop the madness of being drugged to the gills.

"I get that Sam, and I know it's an unfortunate side effect and as soon as you adapt to your new existence we'll dump the Valium. I'm upset because you told Dottie that things would get better when Bobby and Joshua got here. I'm upset with you because you've been planning against me behind my back!" Dean's eyes again full of anger.

Sam didn't know what to say, he was caught. He decided not to reply and see where that got him.

"Hey Sam, did you plan this early on, when the spell first happened? Please tell me that you did it then, and haven't been sneaking behind my back." Dean gave Sam a pleading look.

"Um, yeah Dean, when would I have time to go behind your back? You're always with me! If you're not, I'm drugged or chained, so tell me, how did I go behind your back?" Sam knew his voice was full of anger, but didn't care. He continued to vent his frustration.

"Of course I had a backup plan with Bobby, if he lost contact with us, he was supposed to come as soon as he got a cure figured out. Joshua's helping him." Sam decided that being honest was the best policy. He could only imagine what was in store for him if Dean thought he had gone behind his back.

Dean nodded his head and smiled. "You're right Sammy, sorry I doubted you. It's okay, no problem. We'll just give Bobby a call and tell him that he can just forget the cure, we're okay the way we are, right?"

Sam gave his brother a reluctant smile and nodded. "Sure Dean, we can just call Bobby."

"We'll do that and then you can take your medicine Sammy. I think we need to up it just a bit, you're waking up a bit out of it but lucid. I don't need you trying to escape one morning." Dean patted Sam's leg and headed over to a kitchen chair that had his jacket slung over the back. He dug around in a pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Dean, please, I don't think I could stand to be more out of it. I feel so lost as it is." Sam knew he sounded like a little kid not wanting to take yucky medicine, but at this moment he didn't care. He was desperate for his brother to listen to him.

Dean crossed the room with concern in his eyes. He sat on Sam's bed and laid a hand on each shoulder.

"Oh Sammy, don't do this. It's for the best, you know that right? It's just temporary, soon you will adapt to this life and we won't need the meds. Okay?" Dean's eyes were full of love and concern.

Sam fought back the tears and nodded. He knew there was no use in arguing if Dean had made up his mind. Trying to stop Dean would only make him sick and Sam couldn't do that. He remembered how deathly ill Dean had gotten the first time he fought the spell and Bobby's warning that the spell could lead to Dean's death if he fought the need to protect Sam. His stomach clinched in fear as he looked at the phone in Dean's lap. He hoped that Bobby would take this call for what it really was.

Dean pulled his hands off Sam's shoulders and patted his leg. "Sam, I need you to tell Bobby, that you like your new life here with me. That the witch's spell finally brought you a normal safe life and you want to keep it. Can you do that for me?" Dean looked at Sam intently.

Sam took a deep calming breath and replied. "Yeah Dean, don't worry. I know that this is what you need me to do, so I'll do it. I hope in time Dean, you'll realize you can trust me." Sam sighed and picked up the phone.

Dean smiled and nodded as Sam scrolled through the phone and found Bobby's number and hit dial.

"Dean?" Came the response as Bobby picked up, evidently noticing Caller ID.

"No Bobby, it's Sam but Dean's here." Sam tried to keep his tone light.

"Is everything okay son?" Bobby's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, it's great Bobby. I'm calling you because life is so good. Things have worked out here for the best, better than I could've ever imagined. The spell really has been a blessing in disguise, I finally have normal. Dean is content not to hunt, so we can now just live our lives and not worry about the things that go bump in the night." Sam hoped that Bobby could hear right through his little performance. Luckily, Dean was buying it all, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

"I see, that bad huh? Well sit tight boy, and I want you to know we're close, real close to figuring something out. Okay?" Bobby replied in a reassuring tone.

"I know it's a lot to swallow, but I promise, it's what we both want. Do you want to talk to Dean?" Sam replied and smiled at Dean, handing him the phone.

"Hey Bobby, hope that this silly project didn't keep you away from some real hunts. Don't worry about the spell any longer, we're good. You and Joshua can move on, okay?" Dean replied in a friendly but firm voice. Sam could sense the danger in it. Evidently Bobby said what Dean needed to hear, because Dean relaxed before he replied.

"Thanks Bobby, I knew you'd understand. You're so right Sam really does deserve a normal life. Take care, bye." Dean clicked the phone off and smiled at Sam.

"Well, that problem is taken care of, let's get you taken care of, little brother." Dean replied as he got off the bed.

"Okay Dean, whatever you say. You know best." Sam whole body was tensed with fear. He wasn't sure what an increase in Valium would do, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Dean returned with a large glass of water and one whole tablet of Valium with a quarter size piece with it. Sam took the pills from him with a shaky hand, he was not sure if it was after effects of the drug or fear. He popped the pills in his mouth and quickly drank the water.

"Good boy, why don't you lie down and wait for it to take effect, okay? I'll grab a shower while you rest." Dean replied with a smile and headed back to the kitchen area to return the glass.

Sam obeyed and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and started up his mantra, Bobby and Joshua will be here soon, just a little while longer. Before Sam knew it, the drugs had pulled him into a deep sleep.

oooOOOooo

Bobby cursed as he hung up the phone. Joshua looked up from his laptop that was on the rickety table in their motel room. Bobby got up from the bed he was sitting on and plopped in the chair opposite Joshua.

"That bad huh?" Joshua said with concern.

"Hell yeah it is, I could hear the fear in Sam's voice. Dean made Sam call to tell us that they like their new life since the spell took effect and that we should give up our search for a cure and move on. Then Dean got on the phone and was downright dangerous in his statement that we needed to let things go." Bobby pulled on his cap in frustration.

A low whistle came from Joshua before he responded. "Well, we knew with Dean things could get dicey. That's why I'm glad to have your back old man!" Joshua said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, I told Sam we're close and I know we are but is there anyway to speed this up?" Bobby always hated the waiting part of research.

"Well, Ash should be checking in later, and he had a lead on a man that might be able to help us. Seems there's this hunter, Ralph Moore, and he's some sort of expert when it comes to spells and potions. Ash was pretty confident that he could help us. The problem is that this guy is out in the Ozarks hunting an elusive werewolf. He was hopeful about reaching him soon though so maybe we'll have some good news when he calls, plus Ash thought he had a line on finding this Kira chick too." Joshua popped his back and gave Bobby a reassuring smile.

"Hope Ash is full of good news when he calls then. I think time is running out for Sam." Bobby said with a sigh.

"Dean wouldn't hurt Sam!" Joshua replied in shock.

"Oh but Josh, love pushed to extremes can be a dangerous thing, and I worry about Sam's sanity." Bobby could see the realization of what he said hit Joshua the hunter paled before him.

"We need to end this soon, don't we?" Joshua said in a whisper.

"Yeah." Bobby replied softly. Bobby just hoped that by the time they got to Sam, things between the boys would be repairable.

AN: Thanks again to all of you that are reading and especially those who are reviewing. I wanted to mention that my wonderful beta, sendintheclowns, has a great new story The First Cut Is The Deepest posted here at ffnet and LJ, you guys should check it out!


	15. Chapter 15

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Fifteen

Dean had finished his shower and breakfast as Sam slept. He knew that upping the dose of Valium was bound to make the boy sleepy, so he let him sleep through the morning.

Around noon time, Dean decided he needed to get Sam up so he could eat. Sam was sleeping on his right side and as Dean approached he noticed quite a bit of drool on the pillow under him. Dean smiled, it had been a long time since Sam had slept so deeply. Sam was actually softly snoring.

Dean sat down next to his brother and gently started to shake Sam awake. It took a bit of effort but his brother started to stir.

"Hey kiddo, need you to wake up, okay?" Dean watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." Sam replied and rubbed his head with his left hand.

"Something wrong Sam?" Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"Um, I think you're wrong about last night Dean." Sam replied as he started to slowly sit up.

"Sammy, whatcha talking about?" Dean asked, he was confused at the statement but could tell his brother was still a bit out of it.

"Last night, when the ghost of old man Miller shoved me into the wall and that collectors plate fell and smacked me in the head, you said I'd be fine. But, I'm thinking…man my head hurts." Sam slowly lay back down.

Dean was shocked at how out of it his brother was, he was definitely confused.

"Sammy, do you need me to get some pain killers?" Dean looked Sam over and noticed that his eyes were having trouble focusing.

"Yeah, uh and some water, my mouth is really dry Dean." Sam replied in a quiet voice.

Dean returned with pills in hand and a bottle of water. "Here you go Sam."

Sam slowly sat back up and took the items. Leaning heavily against the headboard, he took the Tylenol and drank half the bottle of water. "Thanks Dean. Can I ask you something? My head is fuzzy so I'm having trouble remembering, but where is Dad? And is this a school day?"

It hit Dean exactly what Sam was referring to now, the ghost of old man Miller had been a hunt they were on when Sam was seventeen, his senior year. Dean realized that the Valium had left his brother in a confused state, and that hopefully as his body adjusted his confusion would disappear.

Not wanting to upset his brother, Dean decided to play along at the moment. "Uh, Bobby called this morning and needed Dad's help on a hunt. And Sammy, I think you have a concussion, so let's keep you home from school to be on the safe side, okay? I don't want you worrying about homework or school, you just rest."

"Uh, 'kay Dean. Rest sounds good." Sam said sounding really young and tired.

"Hey Sammy, are you hungry?" Dean could see that Sam was drifting off mentally.

"Nooo, uh actually if I ate now I might puke. I think your right about the concussion. I'd like to sleep but I guess with the concussion I should stay awake. Maybe I could just watch some TV, wanna watch a movie Dean?" Sam asked as he slowly lowered his legs off the bed.

"Sure Sammy, we can sit on the couch and watch a movie or something." Dean quickly got up to catch his brother who began to wobble as he stood.

"Man Dean, it looks like weeble Sammy is back, weeble's wobble but with Dean I don't fall down!" Sam said with a chuckle.

Dean smiled remembering joking about that as kids. He put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped move him to the couch. Once seated on the couch, Dean made Sam put his feet up, and quickly went and got pillows and a blanket to make him more comfortable.

Dean picked up the local TV listings and sat down in the easy chair next to the couch. "So Sammy, let's see, it's noon so crap is on. I'm so not watching Days of Our Lives, can't believe that crap is on TV!" Dean could hear his brother chuckle from the couch.

"But Dean it's fun watching soaps just to make fun of them, but if you're not in the mood that's cool. Are there any old movies on?" Sam replied and snuggled up on the couch.

Dean felt bad that the drugs had left Sam confused, but his brother actually seemed happy, so it made the side effects so worth it.

"Are you up for John Wayne? Rio Bravo is on." Dean would be happy with that choice, it always made him think of happy times with their dad, the three of them curled up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn watching their dad's favorite actor.

"That's cool Dean, too bad Dad's not here, he'd enjoy a relaxing afternoon watching The Duke, huh Dean?" Sammy yawned and smiled at Dean.

Dean swallowed back a lump and tried to keep his calm as he replied, "Yeah he would Sammy, yeah he would." Dean smiled over at Sam, jealous of his brother's moment of blissful ignorance.

As he watched Sam's eyes started to drop and he knew it wouldn't be long before Sam was asleep. Dean decided to let him drift off hoping that when he awoke he would feel like eating.

oooOOOooo

Bobby paced as Joshua talked to Ash on his cell phone. He hoped that Ash had come through with good news. Once Joshua clicked the phone off, Bobby was practical on top of him.

"So?" Bobby growled out, impatiently waiting for Joshua to respond.

"He had good news and good news, so we're in business. First, he was able to get a hold of Ralph Moore, and Ralph has dealt with this type of spell before and has a potion that will counter act it. Ash is emailing me the ingredients and the instructions. Second, Ash has a lead on the Kira girl, and Ralph is willing to go after her if I'll back him up. I got contact info for Ralph and I'm supposed to call him so we can meet up for the hunt. But that would leave you alone to deal with Dean." Joshua looked at Bobby with the confusion evident on his face over what to do.

"Hell yeah, we finally can help Sam, that's great. Okay, Josh, first we will make the potion and then you're going to met Ralph to catch this witch!" Bobby felt in control for the first time in weeks.

"But Bobby, what about Dean? Do you really want to face him alone?" Joshua face was full of worry.

"Hell no I don't want to face Dean alone, but I don't have a choice. If we don't act on this information, and Kira gets away, we really will have to worry about Dean. He would want us to hunt the bitch down. Don't worry Josh, I've been hunting a long time, and I'll have the element of surprise when it comes to Dean. I know he is dangerous right now, but his obsession over his brother is a weak point for him too. I'll be fine, and if I don't get the job done, you and Ralph will just have to bail my old ass out!" Bobby smiled at Josh, trying to reassure him.

"You're right Bobby, Dean would skin us alive if Kira got away. We better fire the laptop up and get to work." Joshua said as he sat down in front of the computer.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Bobby replied sending a silent plea to Sam, hold on son, I'm coming.

AN: I wanted to thank my anonymous reviewers- sairah, Cheryl, Anon. Shadow, TIFA, Baylla, and Solana for their wonderful reviews. And Solana- I did write a brain damaged Sam story- my first story, The Last Night involves brain damaged Sam and protective Dean - though Dean is a spirit in that one- so it might not be your cup of tea. Thanks everyone for reading and especially reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to have more soon, and a longer chapter. As always, thanks to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns!


	16. Chapter 16

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Sixteen

Dean let his brother rest for a couple of hours, and during that time decided to go ahead and make some lunch or at least warm something up. They had the lasagna leftovers from Dottie, but with Sam's stomach being upset, Dean opted for opening a can of chicken noodle soup and heating it up.

Mr. Johnson had a couple of TV trays in the kitchen area so Dean put a bowl of soup with saltine crackers and a glass of water on one and carried it to his brother. Dean careful sat the tray down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and started to wake Sam.

Carefully nudging Sam's right shoulder, Dean spoke softly, "Sammy time for lunch, you need to wake up, okay?"

Sam's eyes opened slowly. "D-Dean um, where… are we?" Sam's eyes were full of confusion as he looked around the room.

Dean patted Sam on the arm and asked, "What do you remember kiddo?"

"I, uh, man my head is really fuzzy, it's hard to think straight Uh, we're at a cabin, taking time off from hunting? Is it because I got hurt on a hunt?" Sam's eyes were wide and full of confusion.

"You're taking some pain meds that have you a little fuzzy, but you need them. Our last hunt didn't go smoothly and that's why we're here. And, yes we're holed up renting a hunting cabin and taking some time off. You're mind isn't that fuzzy Sam." Dean gave him a reassuring smile. He was proud of himself for not out and out lying to his brother.

"Yeah, pain meds, that's why my mouth is so freakin' dry! I hate taking those things, and they always make me loopy. So let me guess, we were on a hunt and whatever we were hunting threw me against a wall and then choked the life out of me?" Sam replied in his patented sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well, you know how that goes." Dean smiled.

"Supernatural beings tend to either go after my giraffe neck as you so lovingly call it or hit my gigantic head!" Sam was smiling at his brother.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I forgot I used to call you giraffe neck, that was one of my favorite nick names for you. So giraffe boy, do you feel up to eating something? Earlier you said you were nauseous, so I warmed up some chicken noodle soup with saltines. Do you think you could handle eating some?" Dean asked watching his brother grimace.

"Uh, I'll try, but it doesn't really sound good. Do we have any Sprite? That with some crackers actually sounds better." Sam replied as he took the tray from his brother. He took one sniff of the soup and handed it back.

"So a no go on the soup huh?" Dean asked and he watched his brother violently shake his head no like a little kid. "Well, kiddo we don't have any Sprite but I could go get some later. How about some water?" Dean handed the glass of water to Sam. His little brother had trouble holding it in his shaking right hand and ended up holding it with both.

After he had downed half of the liquid he handed it back to Dean. Sam was pale, and that was starting to worry Dean.

"Sammy, are you okay? You're kind of pale." Dean sat on the edge of the couch and put his hand to his brother's forehead. It didn't feel feverous.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, "Don't be such a girl Dean, I-I'm fine. Just really tired. I-I'll take a nap and probably wake up just fine." Sam smiled and clumsily patted Dean on the knee.

"Okay you do that Sam." Dean smiled and got back up. He hoped that if Sam rested then it would give his body time to adjust to the increase in the dosage of the Valium

Once Sam was asleep, Dean grabbed his cell phone called Dottie. He hoped that she would be home because he really wanted to do a supply run for Sam but didn't want to leave him alone.

"Hello, this is Dottie." Dottie answered in her sing song voice.

"Hey Dottie, it's Dean, how are you?" Dean hoped he sounded friendly and not needy.

"I'm good, I just got off from work and I just started dinner. Is everything, okay?" Dottie replied starting to sound concerned.

"Well, you know I mentioned that we started Sam on new meds? He's really down today, he has an upset stomach and his head was bothering him. I wanted to get some supplies for him and go by the pharmacy and talk to the pharmacist about how to best take care of his side effects to the drug. But I didn't want to drag him along or leave him alone. I was wondering if you would watch him, but I totally understand if you're too busy to come over tonight." Dean let out a sigh and hoped for the best.

"Sure Dean, I don't mind. I was just starting up a pot of chili, so let me get it all together in the crock pot and I'll head over. I can be there by five and that will give you time to get to the drug store before it closes." Dottie replied in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks so much Dottie. I so owe you!" Dean was ecstatic that Dottie could help, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't been available.

"Oh no problem, I'll see you soon." Dottie replied and the phone clicked.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother, happy in the knowledge that soon he would have what he needed to make Sam comfortable while he adapted to the new dosage of Valium.

oooOOOooo

Luck was finally on Bobby and Joshua's side, that morning. After the call from Ash late that morning, things had fallen into place. Acting off the email that Ash sent, they were able to finally perfect a potion to counter the effects of the witch's spell on Dean.

Once that was done Joshua had contacted Ralph and found out that the witch wasn't far from them, in fact she was nearby Hope, Arkansas. Joshua was leaving right away in hopes of meeting Ralph that night, to plan their attack on Kira.

Bobby was packing and planned on getting to Conway, Kansas by late afternoon.

Bobby put the last of his stuff in his truck and turned to Joshua.

"Okay Josh, guess this is it. I should have Dean under control by tonight. If you don't hear from me by midnight tonight, then head to Conway with Ralph, okay?" Bobby could see the worry in Joshua's eyes as he replied.

"Sounds like a plan old man. You be careful. Ralph and I'll check in when we have a plan worked out." Joshua replied as he got in his truck.

"Watch your back, Josh." Bobby said as he got in his truck, starting it.

Bobby arrived in Conway a little after 4pm. His first stop was Rusty's Bar and Grill in hopes that this would be a place Dean would have frequented. He knew that the old Dean would've, but was not so sure about the spell bound Dean.

As Bobby entered the place, he walked past the pool table in the front, straight to the bar in the back. The place was slow, it was too early for many to be there. The bartender was cleaning and stocking as he walked up. She was a pretty little thing, short and petite, around Dean's age.

Bobby spoke to her as he approached the bar. " Hey miss, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

The cute little blond's eyebrow shot up in a quirk, probably waiting for some line to be tossed her way.

She reluctantly replied, "Okay."

"I'm visiting my nephews who just moved here recently, and I wanted to surprise them, but I'm not sure where to find them. This is a picture of them." Bobby handed her a picture of him with the boys. He could see the relief in her face that he wasn't coming on to her. Her face immediately lit up in recognition.

"Oh, that's Dean and his sweet brother Sam. It's so sad about the accident, they seem so devoted to each other though, it really is sweet. Dottie told me that some relatives were going to be visiting soon. You must be who she was talking about. Oh, and I'm Amanda, by the way." Amanda smiled and extended her hand to Bobby.

Bobby took her hand, and introduced himself, "Bobby Singer, pleased to meet you. So who told you about the accident? And who is Dottie? And would she know how to find the boys?" Bobby knew he was shooting a lot of questions the poor girl's way, but the mentioning of this girl and some accident, had him worried for Sam.

"Oh, if I'm not supposed to know about the accident, I'm sorry. Dottie told me. She has been babysitting Sam when Dean needs a break. She just told me that Dean mentioned that a year ago, there was a car accident that killed their father, and left Sam brain damaged. He seems to function so well, just a little slow and he is a sweetheart, and Dean's got to be the best big brother ever." Amanda's face lit up as she talked of the boys and Bobby could tell she actually cared about them.

Bobby tried to soften his features even though his heart was racing. What had Dean done to Sam? Was it an act that Sam was putting on, or was there a reason that Sam appeared slow to the others in town.

"So this Dottie has been a big help, huh? Do you know where I could find her so I could get an address for the boys?" Bobby asked as he attempted a friendly smile.

"Oh Dottie is wonderful, she has a nephew with Down's syndrome and because of that has a soft spot for the boys. I know where you can find the boys though, they're renting old man Johnson's hunting cabin just outside of town. Me and Dad used to go there all the time to hunt and fish. If you hold on a sec, I'll write down directions to it." Amanda reached behind the bar reappearing with a pen and paper. She wrote the information down and handed it to Bobby.

"Thanks so much Amanda." Bobby smiled.

"Sure, just tell Dean to come in by himself while he has a chance and we can shoot some pool!" Amanda replied and winked at Bobby. Bobby smiled and shook his head, even an altered Dean could still get the girls.

Bobby headed out intent on finding the boys. He was in a far more panicked state, worried for Sam. What he had just heard made his head hurt. He just hoped that whatever Dean had done to control Sam, hadn't permanently damaged him. With renewed determination, Bobby headed out of town.

AN: Chapter fifteen was so short, I thought I would put sixteen up a little early. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and of course a big thanks to my beta, sendintheclowns.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Seventeen

It was right at five o'clock when Dean heard a light knock at the door. Dottie was right on time. He headed to the door, and let her in.

Quietly he said, "Hello, so glad you could come on such short notice. Sam is still asleep." Dottie nodded as he pointed to the couch with his brother sprawled out on it.

"No problem Dean, I brought a book I just started reading, and I'll just sit in the chair here and read. Do you think he'll be waking up?" Dottie asked as she sat looked over at Sam.

"I really don't think so. He's been pretty out of it and the times today when he has been awake, it was because I woke him. If he should wake up while I'm gone, he might be a bit confused. Earlier he thought he was still in high school. I hope he'll stay asleep but if he does wake up, just reassure him that I went to get some supplies and will be back soon. In fact, call me and I can talk to him on the phone, that should calm him down." Dean gave Dottie a smile.

"I'm sure we will be fine, but if he does wake, I'll call your cell phone. Take all the time you need Dean, I didn't have any special plans for tonight, other than relaxing." Dottie replied as she got her book out of her bag.

"Okay, then, I'm gone! Thanks!" Dean gave Sammy one last look and headed for the door.

"See you in a bit." Dottie replied as Dean went out the door.

Dottie settled into the easy chair, and opened her book up. She was looking forward to starting Danielle Steele's newest book, Amazing Grace . .

About five minutes into her book, Dottie noticed that Sam was stirring on the couch. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, waiting to see if Sam settled back down or woke up.

Sam's eyes slowly opened, and Dottie could see that he was waking up. Remembering what Dean had said about Sam being confused earlier, she was hesitant in what to say to him.

"Sam, dear, are you okay?" Dottie asked in a soft voice trying not to startle him. It didn't work.

Sam jerked to attention. "Wh-who are you? Wh-where's my brother?" Sam's eyes were wide and full of confusion and fear.

Dottie swallowed hard, unsure in what to do next.

oooOOOooo

Bobby was able to find the cabin with no problems. He opted to park in a wooded area about a half a mile from the cabin. He covered his truck and headed towards the cabin with his supplies in a duffel bag. Bobby settled down behind a large rock which acted as a screen so that he could watch the cabin without being seen.

As he looked down on the cabin, he noticed a small white Honda parked in front of the cabin and the Impala was next to it. A few minutes after taking up his surveillance of the cabin, Dean walked out and got into his car and headed off. Bobby was careful to stay hidden until he felt Dean was a good way down the road and then he headed down to the cabin.

Bobby took a little time to do a once over of the property around the cabin. There were no neighbors nearby, which is probably why Dean picked the place. Bobby liked it because it meant if there was gun fire or screams, no neighbors would hear. He was surprised to see that Dean really hadn't booby trapped the place, but he decided that Dean was probably worried that one of the traps might hurt Sam.

As Bobby approached the cabin he hoped that it was Dottie inside and that she would accept him as Uncle Bobby, here to visit the boys. That would make life so much easier. Hopefully he could get rid of Dottie and just have the boys to deal with.

oooOOOooo

Dottie tried to stay calm so that she didn't freak Sam out in a more than he already was. Her heart ached at the lost look on his face.

"Sam, sweetie, I'm Dottie. We met two nights ago, and I'm friends with Dean. You weren't feeling well, and he needed to get some supplies for you, and didn't want to leave you alone, so he asked me to stay with you. He will be back real soon. I promise." Dottie wanted to touch Sam and reassure him but at the moment was afraid it would spook him more.

"Uh, you're Dottie? I-I don't remember, but my head is really fuzzy. D-Dean wouldn't leave me Dottie. Where is he?" Sam was looking around the room searching for his brother.

"Oh Sam, you right, Dean wouldn't leave you, he'll be back soon." Dottie hated to call Dean so soon, knowing that it would only make him hurry back and he just left, but she was beginning to think it would be the only way to calm Sam.

"I-I need to find him." Sam started to get up off the couch but quickly lost balance and landed with a heavy thud right back on it. Dottie was so glad he didn't hit the floor, and was about to suggest calling Dean when she heard a knock at the door.

"M-maybe that's Dean!" Sam's eyes lit up and he started to get up again. Dottie quickly grabbed him and held him down in a sitting position on the couch.

"Sam, you're dizzy baby, let me answer it okay? Stay put and I'll be right back, do you understand?" Dottie asked, eyes directly on Sam. Sam nodded and sunk down lower on the couch like a pouty kid.

Dottie tried to keep her eye on Sam as she approached the door. She slowly opened it to reveal an older man, in his early fifties. Definitely a good ole boy, probably one of old man Johnson's hunting buddies from one of the nearby towns looking for him.

"May I help you?" Dottie asked as friendly as she could, but hoped he would leave quickly so that she could tend to Sam.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Bobby Singer, and I was told that this is where I would find Sam and Dean?" Dottie's face lit up once Bobby finished speaking. Thank God, maybe he could help with Sam.

"Hello Mr. Singer, I'm Dottie. You have the right place, Dean is away at the moment and Sam is definitely not feeling himself. He is on new meds that have him very confused, and he just woke up and doesn't recognize me, maybe you can calm him down." Dottie felt like she had spilled a book's worth of information in record time, she smiled and swung the door open for Bobby. He politely nodded and entered.

"Uncle Bobby! D-do you know where Dean is? I lost him." Sam was again trying to get off the couch. He managed to stand but was wobbling precariously close to the coffee table. Dottie hurried to his side hoping to catch him before he feel on the table. She noticed that Bobby had the same idea and had managed to get to Sam's other side. The two of them slowly lowered Sam back on the couch.

"Sam, your brother just went out to get supplies, he'll be right back." Bobby sat down on Sam's right side and grabbed Sam's face in his right hand and made him focus on him as he spoke. It seemed to work. Sam finally relaxed against the couch and shook his head in understanding.

Dottie had sat back down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Sam and Bobby. "Mr. Singer, I'm so glad you showed up. I was about to call Dean and I really didn't want too, he deserves a break." Dottie smiled at Bobby. She noticed that Bobby was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation but Sam was doing a lot better, he had gotten quiet and had taken his uncles right hand in his.

"Please, call me Bobby. So Dottie, I feel horrible asking you about stuff I should know, but would you fill me in on what's going on? This is not the Sam I remember." Bobby said as he gave a patted Sam's hand.

Sam answered before Dottie could. "My head is not right Bobby, it's all fuzzy. I-I don't 'member Dottie, or where I am. Do you know Bobby? Do you know Dottie? I hope Dean gets here soon." Sam's eyes were brimming with tears. Dottie watched as Bobbie turned and gave Sam a warm smile.

"Sam, it's okay. You're at a hunting cabin in Kansas. Dean wanted you to rest up here. I plan on staying for awhile, and Dean will be back soon. I just met Dottie but she seems like a really nice lady, and Dean would only leave you with her if she was nice right?" Sam nodded in agreement. " Why don't you lie down a bit until he comes back, okay?"

"Okay Bobby, you'll wake me when Dean gets here?" Sam asked eyes big and pleading.

"I promise, kiddo!" Bobby replied patting the boy on the back.

Dottie watched as Bobby stood and helped Sam lie back on the couch. He then motioned to her to follow him towards the kitchen area. Dottie had decided after watching Bobby with Sam, that she really liked this man, and she felt the boys were lucky to have him in their lives.

"So as I was asking before, could you fill me in on Sam?" Bobby asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I met the boys at the grocery store that I work at, about a week ago. Sam was really shy, only giving his brother eye contact. I got from watching him that he had some special needs. I chatted with Dean and gave Sam some candy which did win me at least a smile. He was getting along okay that day physically." Dottie hadn't thought about it until then, but in the last week Sam's mobility had progressively gotten worse.

"So a week ago, he wasn't having dizzy spells? " Bobby's face knitted up in concern.

"Not that I noticed that day. A few days later, I ran across the boys at Rusty's. Dean asked me to watch Sam as he played pool. So Sam and I sat down and had some dinner and then later got up and watched Dean play. That night, I did notice if he got up to fast he swayed a bit. Not bad though, his speech was slow, which I would imagine that after the accident and his brain damage, that is normal for Sam. He was able to talk to me and follow conversation pretty well. He really is a sweet boy, they both are." Dottie gave Bobby a warm smile that he returned but she could still see the concern in his eyes.

"They are good boys. So Dean told you about the accident?" Bobby asked, and Dottie was beginning to wonder if it was a sore spot for the family, something not really talked about.

"Well not really. Last night, I invited the boys over for dinner. Dean decided to take up my offer and go out for some alone time. I think he went to play pool. Anyway, Sam mentioned that he missed Dean, and I told him that Dean would be back soon. But he said he missed the old Dean, the one that didn't have to take care of him, so I assumed that he was in an accident, but Sam blamed it all on a witch." Dottie paused and smiled at Bobby, sure that he would think her crazy, but instead he was nodding at her and smiled back.

" Dean later told me that there was a car accident a year ago that took their Dad and left Sam brain damage. He also told me that Sam blamed his doctor for everything and referred to her as a witch."

"Yeah, it's been really rough on the boys. So uh, how was Sam last night?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, last night Dean mentioned that Sam was on new meds and that they made him a little sleepy. I did notice that Sam seemed a lot quieter, and he fell asleep on the couch after dinner." Dottie was trying to think if there was anything else to tell Bobby.

Bobby seemed to be taking all the information and in before he spoke. "Well sounds like I got here at a good time. Dean always was a stubborn one, and sounds like with the new meds, he has his hands full. Hopefully Sam will adapt to them soon, but at least I'll be here to help."

Dottie nodded, and smile. "Oh and is Joshua still coming? Sam mentioned him coming with you."

Bobby shifted in his seat. "Yeah well, something came up, but he may still be able to come, we'll just have to wait and see. Dottie, I hate to be rude, but I was thinking if you don't mind that I might settle down in the easy chair and take a bit of a nap before Dean gets back. It was a long car ride and I'm bushed. I think Sam will be okay with me until then."

Dottie stood, and answer "Of course, hey no problem, I have a pot of chili waiting for me at home. Oh and I sent the boys home with left over lasagna last night, so there should be some in the fridge if you hungry."

Dottie headed for the easy chair, and grabbed her bag and book. She turned to tell Bobby goodbye.

Bobby spoke as he headed to the front door to open it for her. "Lasagna sounds great. Thanks so much for taking care of the boys. It means a lot."

"Oh don't mention it, I enjoy being around both of them. Maybe I can have the three of you over once Sam is feeling better." Dottie smiled and headed out the front door.

" That would be great. Nice to meet you ma'am." Bobby said as he dipped his hat at her. Bobby walked out with her grabbing his duffel bag, and pulling it inside.

"You too." Dottie replied and she turned to head towards her car, thinking that it was nice that Dean was no longer alone to take care of Sam.

oooOOOooo

Bobby was in shock. When he walked in the cabin and came face to face with a confused, childlike, and unsteady Sam, he knew things had gotten so much worse than he could have ever imagined with Dean. Dean was drugging Sam to the point where he couldn't function. The only thing that gave him hope when it came to Sam's condition was that from what Dottie said, Sam had only recently been drugged to the gills.

Bobby pulled himself together and went immediately into hunter mode. He headed back towards the bathroom to see if he could find the pills that Dean was feeding his brother. Bobby came up empty in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen area. In the second cabinet that he checked, he found a medicine bottle. His heart skipped a beat when he read the label.

Valium, is what it said, and upon inspecting the contents he realized that it was indeed Valium. Everything finally clicked in Bobby's head. The Winchesters had stayed with him, when Sam had his wisdom teeth removed. Bobby remembered how loopy the Valium had made Sam at that time. That was just one time, one pill. Bobby poured the pills out and realized that one of the pills had been cut up into four pieces and one of the pieces was missing.

So not only was Dean giving his brother Valium, it appeared he had upped the dose. Bobby shook his head in frustration. Valium was not a drug to play with, he knew too many hunters who had ended up addicted to the stuff.

So now not only did he have to capture and cure Dean, he had to detox Sammy. First things first though, he needed to take care of Dean.

AN: Thanks again to everyone's great reviews! As always thanks to my wonderful beta, sendintheclowns!


	18. Chapter 18

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Eighteen

Bobby had a plan. He would take Dean out with the tranquilizer gun that he had brought. There was a problem though, Sam's condition definitely complicated the plan.

Bobby looked around the cabin in frustration. Sam was still asleep on the couch, but Bobby knew that in his present drugged state, he shouldn't be left alone. He needed to stay in the cabin with Sam but that meant he had to take Dean out from the cabin.

There were a few things that worried Bobby. One was that Sam might wake at the wrong moment, and in his confused state, interfere with Bobby taking Dean down. The other was that he knew the minute Dean drove up and noticed that Dottie's car was gone, he would go into hunter mode.

Bobby quickly realized that his only option with Sam was to make sure he didn't interfere. He couldn't drug the boy, so he would have to immobilize him. Bobby hated this idea but didn't see a choice. He decided that the bed would be a better place to secure Sam, and walked over to the couch to wake him.

Bobby sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch and began to gently shake Sam's right shoulder. "Sammy, buddy, I need you to wake up, okay?"

Bobby watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes. "Uh, Bobby, is Dean back?"

"No kiddo, but I need to move you to your bed. Do you think you could get up for me?" Bobby watched as Sam tried to process the request.

"I-I'll try Bobby, my head is not right. It hurts." Sam sat up and both of his hands immediately shot up grabbing each side of his head.

Bobby looked at Sam with concern. If he didn't have Dean returning soon, he wouldn't push this, but he really needed to get Sam out of the picture for his own good. Bobby reached over and gently grasped Sam's biceps, lifting him up as he stood.

"I know your head hurts, so let's get you into bed." Sam started to sway and Bobby tightened his grip.

"B-Bobby, I-I need a minute, so dizzy." Sam replied as he grabbed Bobby's arm's trying to steady himself.

Bobby reached one arm over and cradled Sam's waist, and placed Sam's right arm over his shoulder and he slowly started to walk Sam towards his bed. Once in front of the bed, Bobby gently lowered Sam down.

Bobby struggle with the sheets and pulled them out from under Sam and then over him.

"Sammy, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Bobby asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I-I think so. B-but you'll wake me when Dean gets here right?" Sam asked eyes wide and trusting. Sam reminded Bobby of the eight year old Sam that looked up to him and the elder Winchester men.

"Yeah, but Sam, I need to do something before you fall asleep. You trust me don't you?" Bobby hoped that he would be able to restrain Sam without upsetting him.

"You know I do Bobby. What do you need to do?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face.

"I need to restrain you to the bed. I know it will make it harder to get comfortable, but believe me, it's for your own good." Bobby answered and patted him on the shoulder.

"Is it because my head? I'm I dangerous? Have I started turning evil?" Sam's speech was slurred from the effects of the drug and his eyes were full of fear and brimming with tears.

"Oh no Sammy, no! Calm down boy!" Bobby gently grabbed Sam by the shoulders until the boy stilled. "Dean gave you some meds, and your body is not reacting well to them. I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Sam let out a big sigh. "You're not lying to me are you Bobby?"

"You know I wouldn't do that Sam. I promise, the only reason I need to restrain you is because of the meds." Bobby replied and gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam nodded in relief. "Okay Bobby, do what you need too. I trust you."

Bobby swallowed hard and went to get some rope out of his duffel bag. Bobby moved the long rope to the end of the mattress above Sam's head and worked the rope under the mattress. He worked the rope down until the ends of the rope would reach around Sam's middle. He brought each end together in the middle of Sam's chest and began to tie the ends. Bobby repeated the process at the other end of the bed, bringing the second piece of rope up to Sam's calves and then tying the ends together.

Sam watched Bobby in silence. His eyelids were starting to droop again.

"Not too tight is it Sammy?" Bobby asked.

"No sir, just snug." Sam replied with a yawn.

"Okay, good. Why don't you try and get some sleep. I promise to wake you when Dean gets here okay?" Bobby replied as he tucked blankets around Sam and went to sit down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"I-I feel like I could sleep forever." Sam replied as he closed his eyes. Moments later, Sam was fast asleep.

Bobby smiled at the boy. Sam was taken care of. Now he needed to take care of Dean.

oooOOOooo

Dean had driven straight to the Conway Drug Store, and found an elderly man working behind the counter. Dean approached with unease, not sure how to broach the subject of his drugged brother.

"Hey there young man, how can I help you?" The elderly pharmacist with the name tag that read Ted asked.

"Well, you see my brother is on Valium for panic attacks and he has been experiencing a bit of nausea with it and a headache. The doctor wanted him to try to let his body get used to the drug, so my question is, can I give him Tylenol for his head? And do you suggest anything for the nausea?" Dean asked with a hesitant smile.

"Hum, well first off, that is a powerful drug he is on, so if the headache and nausea continue for more than a day, I would definitely call his doctor. I think that Tylenol would be okay, but try not to give him much. I don't know what to suggest for the nausea, but just try keeping liquids in him and give him bland food for now. My main suggestion would be to call his doctor." Ted gave Dean a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks for the help." Dean replied, frustrated that there wasn't much he could do for Sammy's symptoms.

Dean grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and handed to the pharmacist to ring up.

"That'll be $3.89." Ted replied as he rang Dean up. Dean quickly handed Ted a five dollar bill.

As Ted handed Dean the change back, he replied, " I hope your brother feels better soon."

Dean gave the man a brief smile and mumbled "Thanks," as he headed out the door.

Dean got into his car and started it up so he head to the grocery store, to pick up the rest of the stuff he needed for Sam. His thoughts on his brother at home, needing him. It made him push on the gas pedal just a little bit harder as he headed down the road towards the store.

oooOOOooo

Bobby had taken care of his first problem, Sam, and now he was planning for Dean's arrival. He took up a spot right under the front window. He pulled a tranquilizer gun out of his duffel bag and began to load it.

Bobby had been relieved that in Ash's email instructions on how to make the potion, he mentioned that Ralph suggested sedating the victim before giving the potion. Ash's email went on to say that the sedative wouldn't interfere with the potency of the potion and would make it easier to administer.

Bobby had been very grateful to read that part, he hadn't looked forward to capturing an alert Dean and then trying to pour the potion down his throat. He had done that before, but Dean was six, and instead of potion it was cough medicine. That had been hard enough, he couldn't imagine what dealing with an adult Dean would be like.

The one thing that really concerned Bobby about taking Dean down was the fact that with Dottie's car missing, Dean would know something was up. Bobby just hoped that because of the spell, Dean would be so intent on checking on Sam's safety, that he could get a good shot off before Dean knew what was going on.

oooOOOooo

Dean was a man on a mission. He had gotten everything he thought he needed to make Sam feel better and to actually eat. Dean found himself speeding towards the cabin, ready to relieve Dottie of her Sam watching duties. He hoped that Sam hadn't wakened while he was gone, he wanted to be there when he woke to take care of him.

As Dean approached the front of the cabin, his heart stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes, Dottie's car was gone. Could she have taken Sammy? But why? Or worse yet, could she have left his Sammy alone? The thoughts all assaulted Dean at once, he felt himself go into panic mode.

I need to check to see if Sam is here, was that last thought that went through his head as he jumped out of the car, after he barely got it in park. Dean left the driver's side door open as he sprinted for the front door. He had made it to the front porch when he heard a shot. It came from the front of the cabin, and before he could register what had happened he felt a sharp pain in the thigh of his right leg.

Dean stopped and looked down and found a small dart in his leg. He quickly pulled it out and took a step for the front door, but before he could touch the door knob, he started to see large black dots blocking his vision. His thoughts went to Sam, oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I failed you, and then everything went dark.

oooOOOooo

Bobby knew he really had only one chance, his first shot had to be good. It also had to hit in an area that wouldn't cause Dean damage, especially if he fell on the dart.

Bobby was in hunter mode when the Impala rumbled to a stop in front of the cabin, and Dean dashed out of the car. Bobby was relieved to see that Dean wasn't acting like a hunter, just a scared brother. It made him an easy target. Bobby was able to get a good clean shot in before Dean reached the door. Even better was the fact the boy collapsed right outside the front door, so that Bobby wouldn't have to drag him far.

Bobby quickly threw the front door open and ran over to the Impala, turning it off and pocketing the keys. He shut the driver's side door and headed over towards Dean.

Dean was out for the count, and lying on his stomach, with his hands splayed out in front of him like a fallen new born calf. Bobby quickly grabbed Dean by the hands and dragged him inside.

Once he had Dean inside he closed the door, and walked over to check on Sam. Luckily Sam was still out for the count, and seemed to be in a peaceful slumber.

Bobby then walked over to Dean and carefully turned him over on his back. He knew he needed to act quickly, the sedative in Dean's system would only work for about fifteen minutes. Bobby rose from the floor and walked over to his duffel bag that was by the front window and pulled out the little vial that contained the potion.

With potion in hand he walked over to the couch and grabbed a couple of pillows off of it, and then walked back over to Dean, and kneeled on the floor next to him. Bobby placed the two pillows under Dean and carefully unscrewed the vial and gently pulled Dean's mouth open. He slowly poured the liquid into Dean's mouth and quickly shut Dean's mouth and rubbed his throat to help stimulate the swallowing process.

Once Bobby was satisfied that Dean had swallowed the potion, he stood up and headed over to the easy chair where he could keep a good eye on both boys. Bobby sighed, curing Dean was supposed to end this nightmare, but as Bobby looked over at Sam in his drugged up stupor, he knew it was only the beginning of the nightmare for both boys.

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading, has put me on their alerts or favorites, and especially everyone who has taken time to review! A big thanks to my wonderful beta, sendintheclowns!


	19. Chapter 19

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Nineteen

As Bobby watched both Winchester boys rest, his mind was racing. He had put faith in the fact that the reversal potion would work. Part of him wondered if he should secure Dean before he awoke, in case it hadn't worked. But he realized that in taking such action, he would only make things worse. Sam had told him that if Dean wasn't able to keep Sam safe on his terms he became violently ill.

Bobby resigned himself to being Dean's prisoner if this reversal potion didn't work. Hopefully, Joshua and Ralph would be able to rescue him if this was the case. Bobby sighed and noticed that Dean was beginning to stir.

Bobby got up from the chair and carefully approached Dean, kneeling beside him as Dean's eyes slowly opened. Bobby could tell that the sedative still had Dean somewhat under its control because of his slow movements.

"Dean, boy are you awake?" Bobby asked in a soft voice trying to spook Dean.

"Hey Bobby, that is you huh?" Dean replied as he started to sit up. Bobby watched as Dean started to lose his battle with gravity, and he carefully put his arms around Dean to support him into a sitting position.

"Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?" Bobby asked carefully watching Dean's response.

"Uh, you shot me huh?" Bobby nodded at Dean. "Well, I feel like you shot me with probably a sedative, and my head is pretty fuzzy, but otherwise I'm okay. Where's Sam?"

Bobby watched as Dean's eyes grew wide with worry as he asked about Sam. Bobby quickly gave Dean a reassuring pat on the back.

"Sam's resting in his bed. Do you remember the past few weeks? Do you remember what the witch did to you?" Bobby was hoping that Dean didn't, he could bear to see Dean take on all that guilt.

"OH GOD! Bobby, what I did to Sam! I-I need to see him Bobby, we need to get him help." Dean was trying to stand but again gravity wasn't his friend and he fell back into Bobby's arms, eyes full of fear.

"Dean, calm down! You're not going to do your brother any good going off half cocked and confused. Here let me help you to the couch and we can talk. We'll figure out the best way to help Sam, I promise." Bobby was relieved when Dean nodded. The two of them slowly rose from the floor and started for the couch.

Unfortunately, Dean got a good look at his brother resting on the bed as they approached the couch and it took all Bobby had to keep the elder Winchester from stumbling over to Sam.

"Dean sit down, please. You'll do Sam no good if you wake him up right now." Bobby warned as he tried to get Dean to sit.

"Bobby, why is Sam tied up?" Dean's words were full of anger, as he slowly sat on the couch never taking his eyes off his brother.

"Because I had my hands full. I had to take you out without your brother interfering, that could have been disastrous. Don't worry, he is just snug as a bug right now, and in his drugged up state, he didn't put up a fight, he just went along with it." Bobby hated the look on Dean's face when he mentioned Sam's drugged state, fear and guilt were clearly apparent.

Dean's eyes became watery, as he replied. "This is all my fault Bobby. Sam is over there drugged out of his mind because of me! I gave him more Valium than his body could handle, what are we going to do?" Dean's eyes lingered on his brother's sleeping form.

"Well boy first thing we're **not** going to do is throw a pity party! Dean, I know you feel responsible, but it is that witch's fault that this all happened. You know that and Sam sure as hell knows that! But I know you, and you're not going to let this go, so fine let's say it's your fault! You need to put those feelings aside so you can actually help Sam. You got that?" Bobby gave Dean a tough but sympathetic look.

Dean slowly took his eyes off of Sam, and looked at Bobby. "You're right Bobby, what do we need to do?"

Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic smile before he spoke. "Well, for starters we need to get our geek on like your brother does and do some research. Let's look up Valium at the medical websites and we can go from there, okay?" Dean nodded.

oooOOOooo

Dean and Bobby had been pouring over websites as Sam slept. It bugged Dean at how still his brother was. Sam was never still when he slept, he was always in motion, bedding in a tangle. It was unnerving to see his brother so still, and even more unnerving knowing that he was the cause.

Dean was brought out of his musings by the sound of Bobby's voice. Both men were hunched over the kitchen table going over print outs from the internet on Valium.

"Dean, I think basically we'll have to detox Sam. It won't be easy, and we'll have to be very careful, but it's doable. Unfortunately, I have a little experience in this area. One of my hunting buddies got himself hooked on morphine, and it was a rough ride but we made it through." Bobby sighed a tired sigh, but Dean knew that the man was determined to see things through.

"Bobby, I still think we should take Sam to a hospital. The side effects that I have read through aren't something I want to mess with. Not with Sam." It sickened Dean to think that the pain and confusion his brother was about to endure was all his fault.

"Dean, you and I both know that a hospital has to be our last resort. The law is still looking for the both of you. The kid will be okay. We'll just have to really monitor his breathing and blood pressure. I have a blood pressure cuff out in my emergency kit. The detox will have to be a slow process. The worse thing we can do is to rush it. That is where Valium is tricky, a sudden drop in dosage can lead to some horrific side effects. We can do this Dean, I promise." Bobby was looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean knew that Bobby had both boys' interests at heart. If he was really honest with himself, the last thing they needed was to show up in the system leaving a trail for the feds to follow.

"You're right Bobby. We can do this." Dean was interrupted from saying anything more when Bobby's phone rang.

Dean could tell by Bobby's side of the conversation was that it was Joshua checking in. Bobby clicked off the phone and looked up at Dean.

"Josh says hello, and that he's glad to have you back in the game. He thinks that he's closing in on that witch, and should hopefully have her taken out of the game soon." Bobby had a grin on his face and Dean could tell that to him this was good news, but to Dean it was just another failure that he had to face. He had messed up big time and now Bobby and Joshua had to bail his ass out of it.

"Man, I hope he knows what he's up against. Is there anyway we can get him to hold off until I can go help him? Taking care of this witch is definitely not a one person job, and not to be taken lightly. She's smart and dangerous." Dean hoped that there would be a way to stall the hunt. It would give him a lot of satisfaction to be the one to take her down.

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, you know as well as I do that the longer we wait, the harder it is going to be to track her. Don't worry, Joshua knows what he's up against and has help. Ash hooked him up with a hunter who is an expert on witches and spells. In fact, this guy came up with the reversal potion that I gave you. I think Josh should do just fine on this hunt." Bobby's voice had a reassuring tone, but Dean was suspicious of the other hunter.

"Who is this other hunter? Have you heard of him?" Dean was concerned about his friend. After dealing with Gordon, Dean didn't just trust other hunters.

"His name is Ralph, and actually, I did some checking and he is an old timer like me with a good rep. So let go of that worry, and let's focus on Sam, okay?" Bobby replied with frustration evident in his voice.

"Sure Bobby. So do we need supplies for this detox?" Dean asked, but his mind still wasn't on the task at hand, it was all over the place. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, worry and blame weren't doing Sam any good. Dean needed to put up a confident front for his brother.

oooOOOooo

Sam awoke to the sounds of muffled voices. He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to remember where he was. The room looked vaguely familiar. Sam started to sit up but was immediately aware that he was secured to the bed.

He took in a deep breath and tried not to panic. Think Sam, why are you tied to the bed? The last thing Sam remembered was Bobby. He concentrated really hard and bits and pieces came back to him. I lost Dean, and Bobby was going to wake me when he got here and he tied me up for my own good. But why? Was I bad? Have I turned evil? Panic started to attack him again.

Sam raised his head as far as he could and looked for Bobby. "B-Bobby!" Sam strangled out, struggling with his bonds.

"I'm here son, be right there." Sam heard Bobby reply and he settled back down in the bed, slightly less panicked but still upset.

Sam glanced up as he heard footsteps by his bed. He was relieved to see not only Bobby standing by his bed, but Dean too.

"You found D-Dean! But you didn't wake me. You promised Bobby." Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt so confused.

"Hey Sammy, don't be upset. Bobby and I both thought you needed your rest. I'm here now, and I promise you won't lose me ever again." Dean replied as he took Sam's hand in his.

"Um Dean, why is my head so fuzzy? I-I can't remember things, and my head feels like it is full of cotton. Did I go bad side? Did you have to drug me because of that and tie me up?" Sam was fighting the tears, he couldn't stand the sadness that he saw in Dean's eyes. It confirmed his worst nightmare.

"Sammy, no. God no! Your head is fuzzy because you've been drugged but not because of anything you did. I was caught under the spell of a witch and while I was under the spell, I drugged you. I'm so sorry." Dean gave him a watery smile.

Sam swallowed hard. A witch did this. Then why did his brother look so guilty? Sam knew his brother well, and at that moment realized that Dean must be blaming himself, but before Sam could speak, Bobby interrupted.

"Sam, I'm the reason that you are tied up. You see, I needed to help Dean and in your drugged up state, I was afraid you might wake up and interfere. I'm sorry about tying you up and I'm going to remove the ropes right now, okay?" Bobby moved down to Sam's feet and started untying the ropes.

"Okay, thanks Bobby. D-Dean are you okay? " Sam was worried. It was frustrating not being able to access his brain like normal, and not remembering was starting to scare him, but the worst part was seeing his brother look so broken.

"Sammy, I'm fine don't worry about me okay? We need to fix you. I had you on Valium, and that's why your head is so fuzzy." Dean replied and gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam grasped his brother's hand harder. "Valium? N-no wonder I'm confused, that stuff makes me loopy. But Dean, I'm okay, stop blaming yourself. I know that you are, and I also know you would never hurt me on purpose. I may not be able to think straight right now, but I do know it must have been the witch's fault. Right Bobby?" Sam could see Bobby nodding at him as he finished untying the ropes around his chest.

"You betcha Sam. But you know your pig headed brother, he's blaming himself." Bobby replied and gave a glaring look at Dean.

Sam watched as Dean gave him a weak smile. "Is it gang up on Dean day? Let's just figure out how to make you better Sam, and we will deal with the other stuff later."

Sam smiled. "By later you mean never, right Dean? I'm okay, really." Sam decided to prove it to his brother and started to sit up. Only that ended up being not the best idea, as Sam's head began to swim. With his world moving rapidly before him, his stomach began to churn.

Sam felt his brother's hands on him and was grateful for it. "Dean, I-I think …sick." Was all Sam could get out before he started fighting the bile building up in his throat.

Sam felt as Dean tilted him sideways towards a small trashcan that Bobby was holding near the edge of the bed. Luckily, Sam didn't have much to expel from his stomach so the retching didn't last long. He soon found himself resting against the headboard with his brother's hands still holding his shoulders.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise. Sorry." Sam replied weakly.

Bobby approached the bed with a water bottle in hand. "Thought you might want to wash away the after taste."

Sam gave him a grateful smile as he took it. And Sam smiled more as his brother went into big brother mode, taking the bottle from him. He watched as Dean screwed off the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips.

Sam took a few greedy sips but soon Dean pulled it away.

"Sammy, just a little for now, let's see if you can keep it down okay?" Dean replied as he put the cap on the bottle.

Sam nodded, and smiled inwardly. Yes, Dean was in big brother mode, but he wouldn't have him any other way. Sleep was calling Sam again, so he lowered himself down in bed.

"Guys, I- I think I need to sleep, okay?" Sam replied weakly feeling all his energy slip away.

"Sure thing kiddo, we'll be here when you wake up." Dean replied in a soothing voice.

Sam knew things were not as they needed to be, but as long as Dean was there, he would be okay.

AN: Can I just say WOW, because that sums up how I feel about the awesome response my story has received. You guys rock. Thanks again to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns, because she rocks too!


	20. Chapter 20

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Twenty

Dean jerked awake from a light slumber. He heard the coffee pot perking in the kitchen, and Bobby opening and shutting cabinets. A quick glance to the digital clock on the table by the bed showed the time to be 6:37am. He had been asleep for a full hour since the last time he had glanced at the clock.

It had been a rough night. His mind replayed the events of the last couple of weeks over and over again. Luckily Sam had rested peacefully, not stirring once during the night. Dean had been afraid that his brother might be sick all night and was thankful that Sam was spared that.

Dean slowly rose from his bed, wiping the crusted sleep from his eyes. He felt like the walking dead that he hunted and hoped that some coffee would help him back to the land of the living.

Dean approached the kitchen and noticed the Bobby had started fixing breakfast. The coffee had just begun to perk so Dean reluctantly plucked down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey." Bobby tossed his way and continued scrabbling eggs.

"Hey Bobby, did you sleep okay?" Dean was trying to make an effort to be civil, but until he had his coffee, it was going to be a struggle.

"Well the couch was comfortable enough, if I hadn't had to listening to the dance of the bed sheets coming from your bed, I'd slept just fine." Bobby's tone was gruff, but there was a sympathetic smile on his face when he answered Dean.

"Sorry about that Bobby. So uh, what do we need to do today as part of Sam's detox?" Dean really didn't want to ask the question, didn't want to think about it, but knew that he needed too.

"Well, first off I'd like to get some food in the boy. It'll do us no good to give him the drug only to have him barf it right back up. I figure maybe give him some toast, and a bit of Sprite. If he keeps it down we can give him a Valium tablet." Bobby stated as he finished up the eggs, putting them on two plates.

Dean watched Bobby approach with the eggs and toast and quickly shook his head at him.

"Uh Bobby, you can eat the eggs, all this talk about Sam barfing, not really helping with my appetite. " Dean watched as a smile spread across Bobby's face.

"Suit yourself." Bobby replied and he quickly shuffled Dean's eggs onto his plate.

The glorious sound of the coffee pot finishing up its wonderful brew, made Dean quickly jump from his seat and head over to the pot. He quickly grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above the coffee pot. Pouring two mugs full, he headed back to the kitchen table. Handing one mug to Bobby, he took a slow pull off of his own as he settled in the kitchen chair.

"God I needed this!" Dean purred.

Dean noticed Bobby smirk and then his facial features turned serious. "So Dean, what time have you been giving Sam his meds? We need to continue to stay on that schedule."

Dean felt like he had been smacked on the side of his head. He quickly put the coffee mug down and replied. "I-I have been giving him a dose every morning as he awoke, so around 8 or 9 am. He would usually sleep late after I poisoned him!" Dean slammed his hand down on the table.

"Dean, don't let yourself get all worked up. We'll get through this." Bobby said with concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, well sure. I'll just stay calm, and calmly continue to poison my brother! I can't do this Bobby!" Dean clinched his fist trying to rein his emotions in.

"Dean, what is done is done. You're not doing your brother any good letting your guilt eat you up. We have to do this detox there is no other choice, so suck it up." Bobby's eyes were still full of sympathy but his tone was harsh.

Dean knew that Bobby was right, but it didn't make things any easier.

"I know Bobby, I'm sorry. It's just…in a few hours Sam is going to be waking up, and I know what to expect. This was the part of the day that my spell driven self hated. The morning was when Sam was his most lucid. He was coming down from the effects of the drug, and that made me feel so out of control. If I wasn't in control, I couldn't protect him. That's how my mind worked, how sick is that?" Dean felt his eyes water up in grief over his actions.

"But Dean, that wasn't you. You weren't in control, and Sam knew that." Bobby's tone had softened, and Dean knew he was trying to comfort him. But there is no comfort when you have so wronged your brother.

"Bobby, if you had been here to see him, you'd hate me. He would wake up with fear in his eyes, afraid of what I might do. Sam would wait to see how crazy I was that morning. And then, I'd make him take the Valium. He would plead with me not too- that I could trust him." Dean paused and wiped a bit of moisture from the corner of his right eye. "But I wouldn't listen, and until I die I will always remember how he looked at me- his eyes full of despair. I caused him so much pain." Dean took a calming breath and looked at Bobby knowing that the man had nothing to say, nothing that could comfort him.

"God Dean, I'm so sorry. I really am, but you're not to blame, that witch is. I wish that you and I could be hunting her evil ass down right now, make her pay for what she did, but we can't We have to be strong, and be here for Sam. You both were victims, and I know it is hard for you to see that, but hopefully once Sam is back to normal you will. Until then, suck it up boy, okay? Sam needs you." Dean was amazed at how much Bobby sounded like his Dad at this moment.

Dean nodded at Bobby, he knew the man was right. He needed to put everything but Sam's well being out of his head for now. Once Sam was better, he could deal with the aftermath. He just hoped that Sam would want to be with him once all was said and done.

"Alright Dean, so you would give him the pill between 8 and 9am so we need to wake him soon and see if we can get some food in the boy before it is time for the meds. From looking at the bottle, I assume that you were giving him a pill a day and recently upped it, because I found ¾'s of a pill in the bottle?" Bobby's tone was all business. Dean could tell that the elder man was in hunter mode, treating this like a job.

"Um yeah, just yesterday I had upped it from one pill and I gave him a whole pill plus a fourth of another." Dean was just glad that the new dosage had just started and so hopefully the damage was a lot less than it could have been.

"Okay, then we will give him a whole pill today and start subtracting a fourth of pill tomorrow. Why don't you go and wake your brother, and I'll put some more bread in the toaster." Bobby stated as he got up from his place at the kitchen table.

Dean slowly rose from his spot at the table and headed for his brother, dreading what was to come this morning.

oooOOOooo

Sam felt an urgent tugging of his right shoulder. He was curled up on his left side in a fetal position, and the intrusion was unwelcome. He wished that the movement would stop so he could slip back into slumber. His head felt so heavy and the idea of opening his eyes was not a welcome one.

Sam sighed as the tugging stopped, but then he heard his name. "Sammy, dude please wake up. I know you don't want to but I really need you too."

Sam knew that voice, even with his head all foggy, he knew it was his brother, and his tone was urgent. Sam knew that this meant he had to wake up, his brother needed him. He slowly opened his eyes and was grateful to the fact that the lights were dim.

"Hey Sammy, take things slow. We don't want a repeat of last night, okay?" Dean's tone was comforting, and Sam memories of the night before flooded him. He immediately stilled and took stock of his body.

So far so good, his stomach didn't feel to bad, a bit sore from the activities of the night before, but otherwise good. He slowly rose from his position on the bed hoping that his head wouldn't spin like it did the night before and was pleasantly surprised when it didn't.

He immediately felt the hands of his brother on him, helping him settle against the headboard. Dean's hands leaving him to gather pillows, that he stuffed behind Sam.

"How ya feeling Sam?" Dean's face was full of concern.

"I-I'm better. My stomachs sore but not queasy and I'm not dizzy. My heads a bit foggy, but it doesn't hurt." Sam tried to give his brother a reassuring smile but wasn't sure how effective it was. His brother still appeared on edge but his body had dropped some of the previous tension as he settled on the side of Sam's bed.

"That's good." Dean replied but quickly looked away. Sam watched his brother take a deep breath slowly releasing it before he looked back up at Sam.

"So Sam, last night you seemed a bit out of it. Uh, what do you remember about the couple few weeks?" Dean asked quickly looking back down at his hands.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to sift through the fog, and the memories attacked him all at once. He quickly exhaled and his eyes popped open.

Not sure about his brother's state of mind, and fearing that he might set him off, Sam tentatively decided to question him about last night.

"D-Dean did I dream that Bobby was here last night?" Sam asked hoping that his memory of last night was correct and that Bobby was here.

Dean smiled brightly at him as he replied. "Sure thing kiddo, Bobby is here and he took care of me and you last night."

Sam let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. His brain was having trouble grasping what Dean had said but he hoped it meant that the spell was gone.

Still unsure of the situation, Sam hesitantly asked, " So the spell, is it gone?"

Relief flooded Sam as Dean nodded, but Sam quickly became concerned when he saw the flash of emotions that hit his brother quickly before the Winchester mask was in place. He knew Dean, and that meant that he knew his brother was in misery over his actions during the past couple of weeks.

"Sam, it's gone, and I'm so sorry." Dean mumbled out, before Sam stopped him.

"Hey Dean, it's okay really. You weren't yourself." Sam was about to continue when Bobby made an appearance.

He noticed a quick nonverbal exchange between Bobby and Dean. Not sure of what that meant, but he knew that evidently Bobby and Dean had been discussing the recent events while he was asleep.

"Sam, it's good to see you up and around." Bobby spoke as he approached Sam with a tray of food. He quickly placed it in front of Sam.

"Thanks Bobby, it's good to have you here." Sam was truly relieved to have Bobby there. It was so nice to have someone to watch over him and Dean while they piece things back together.

Bobby nodded before he replied as he settled on the side of Dean's bed. " Well son, do you think you could eat a bit for me? I know last night had your stomach a bit off."

"Yeah, I-I'm better. I think I can manage some toast." Sam picked up a piece of the toast and took a small bite.

Sam watched as Dean turned his body to face Bobby. "Hey Bobby, I have some good news. Sam here remembers what happened. So he's back in the game so to speak." Dean finished and gave Sam an encouraging smile.

Sam saw this as his opportunity to clear up what had transpired last night, while he was out of it. "So I vaguely remember Bobby being here last night, but everything else is a blur. What did I miss?" Sam asked and again watched a nonverbal exchange between his brother and Bobby. In the end Dean nodded towards Bobby to answer.

"Well, me and Josh were able to get a cure for the spell from a fellow hunter friend of Ash's. At the same time, we got a lead on Kira. So I headed this way, and Josh met up with the other hunter, and hopefully soon we won't have to worry that bitch." Bobby paused and Sam nodded for him to continue. At the same time Dean shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Once I got here, Dottie was here with you Sam, and you had just woke up and were upset wanting Dean. You calmed down when you spotted me and I sent Dottie on her way. Dean was out getting supplies and while he was out I got you settled. That's when I tied you down, you remember that Sam?" Bobby's eyes softened as he looked at Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I do now that you mention it. You said it was for my own good. I guess you didn't need my loopy head messing things up." Sam was trying to lighten the mood but he noticed Dean tense the minute he mentioned his altered state.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Sam. I just needed to make sure that when I took Dean down to give him the cure, you didn't interfere." Sam nodded as Bobby continued. "I used a tranquilizer gun on Dean and then gave him the cure, and luckily it worked."

"So things are heading back to normal?" Sam asked, and immediately regretted it when he watched both men tense.

Dean grasped Sam's right hand in his and replied. "I'm so sorry Sammy, but I've had you on that damn Valium for so long, your body is addicted. We can't just stop giving it to you, if we do you'll get really sick."

Sam was thrust in a confusing maze of emotions. He wanted to grab his brother and shake the guilt out of him. This was not his fault. But at the same time, as what his brother said sunk in, his stomach dropped. He was addicted to Valium, what did that mean? Fear over what was going to happen also reared its ugly head.

"Dean, it's okay, right? I mean, we just wean me off the stuff, end of story." Sam finished his questions and noticed his brother was turning very pale.

Bobby shifted on the other bed, and Sam could see that the elder hunter was ready to take the pressure off of Dean.

In a matter of fact tone, that was oddly reassuring, Bobby spoke up. "Sam, here's the thing. Dean and I have been up most of the night researching the effect of Valium. We'll have to detox you, slowly pull you off the drug. But I ain't gonna lie to you, it won't be pretty. You're experiencing a lucid moment because you are coming off of a dose, but as soon as we dose you up again, the side effects will start to rear their ugly heads again."

"So loopy Sam will be back." Sam replied and tried to put on his stoic Winchester mask. He needed to do this for Dean. His brother was already eaten up with guilt and Sam showing his fear over the latest news wouldn't help that.

"Yeah, but there can be more serious side effects, besides the dizziness, and nauseous. It can effect your blood pressure and breathing. We'll have to keep a close eye on those things. Truthfully Sam, I don't see those things as a problem, or we'd probably seen those side effects last night." Bobby finished and gave Sam a reassuring smile.

That bit of news really threw Sam, but he immediately put the fear out of his head and concentrated on his brother. Dean was a mess, though the average person wouldn't be able to see it. Sam could see it loud and clear from the tension that was bouncing off his brother in waves. His brother felt this was all his fault, so Sam would suck it up and move forward.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I trust you guys." Sam said with as much confidence that he could muster.

Dean looked up at Sam, and spoke. "Your right, Sammy everything will be just fine. I'm back and I promise that nothing is going to hurt you." It hurt Sam to see his brother so miserable, and he wanted so much to reach out to him. But for now, they would both have to settle for just being there for each other.

Bobby got up off the bed next to Sam and pulled out a bottle of pills. Opening the bottle he carefully poured out a pill and handed it to Sam.

"Since you were able to keep that toast down you ate, I guess you better go ahead and take this. We'll start reducing your dose in fourth's so in four days time you'll be done with it. Promise." Bobby said as he nodded at Sam and walked out of the room.

Sam looked at the little blue pill in his hand, amazed that something so small could cause him so much trouble. He was brought out of his pondering when Dean picked up the glass of water on his tray and handed it to Sam.

"Sam you need to drink all of this okay?" Dean asked, as Sam took the water from him.

Sam couldn't help but shutter at the familiarity of the moment. This moment reminded him of his past drugging at the hands of his brother. Unfortunately, the shudder was caught by Dean who sighed and quickly patted Sam on the leg.

"I-I'm so sorry Sam. I just don't know what to do." Dean voice was so quiet, so unlike Dean.

Sam took the pill and quickly drank the water. Looking straight at his brother, he gave him a reassuring smile and replied.

"Dean, you don't have to do anything. Just be here, and take care of me. My Dean is back and I know you will do all you can for me. That's all I need." Sam watched as his brother relaxed a bit.

"Good cause you're not getting rid of me! Now why don't you try and get some sleep while I get rid of this tray. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean smiled and grabbed the tray off of Sam's bed.

"I know you will Mom!" Sam replied and smiled as he heard Dean fake grumbling. He settled down in bed and was able to relax knowing that as long as Dean was with him, everything would be okay.

AN: Wow, we are getting close to the end, I have 23 parts written, so by the end of the week, the story will be done. I continue to enjoy reading everyone's reviews, so thank you for taking time to leave me feedback. Thanks again to my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns.


	21. Chapter 21

Heart's Desire Twenty One

Dean headed towards the kitchen area to refill his cup of coffee. It had been two hours since his brother had dozed off, and Dean had kept a close watch. As he entered the kitchen area Bobby's head popped up from the laptop in front of him on the kitchen table.

"How's Sam doing?" Bobby asked as Dean reached the counter and started pouring his third cup of coffee of the morning.

"Okay, he seems to be resting just fine. I haven't noticed a change in breathing, that is the part I'm most worried about." Dean grabbed a chair across from Bobby, ready to take a five minute break from his Sam vigil.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Dean, I hate the thought of waking the boy, but I was thinking we should probably be taking his blood pressure at least every two hours. I would hate for it to drop suddenly without our knowledge."

Dean sighed, he knew Bobby was right, but dealing with a disoriented Sam wasn't something he was looking forward too.

"Yeah, you're right Bobby, and we should probably keep him eating so that his stomach will stay settled. I just hate the fact that in his wakeful moments under the drug he's so confused." Dean picked up his coffee mug and took a sip of the warm liquid hoping it would help give him the strength to face his brother.

"Hell, don't I know it Dean. Yesterday when I got here, and he was mumbling about losing you… he looked like a lost pup and it broke my heart. But we need to stay vigilant on his care, can't have something sneaking up and biting us in the ass. We just have to suck it up and deal for Sam's sake." Bobby replied as he took his cap off scratching his head and quickly replacing the cap. Dean knew it was a nervous habit and it told him that Bobby was truly worried about Sam.

"Just glad you here to help!" Dean replied as he got up from the table and patted the elder hunter on the shoulder.

Bobby gave Dean a reassuring smile and got up from the table himself. "I'll head over and grab the blood pressure gadget from my duffel."

Dean nodded in understanding and headed back to his brothers bedside. Dean approached the sleeping form that was his brother. His brother always looked so young in sleep. Sam was curled on his left side facing Dean's bed. Dean sat his cup of coffee down on the bedside table that was located between the two beds and sat down on his own bed, waiting for Bobby.

Bobby entered the area quietly and gave Dean a tight smile. "Dean, I think you should go ahead and wake him before we do this. I guess there is a good chance he'd sleep through this, but if he wakes up all confused, it might scare him."

Dean sighed and nodded in agreement. He was working on autopilot now, and was glad to have Bobby there to guide his actions. He slowly rose from his bed and settled next to Sam on his brother's bed. He gently started shaking his brother.

"Sammy, can you wake up for me. Seriously dude, cause I'm tired of talking to Bobby." Dean grinned as he heard a grunt of fake disapproval coming from Bobby. His smile widened with hope as Sam's eyes slowly opened.

"D-Dean, five more minutes please and then I'll get up to do exercises, promise. Just don't tell Dad." Sam replied as he buried his head into the pillow.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but wasn't prepared for a regressed confused Sam. He looked up at Bobby who was equally in shock.

Bobby straightened up from his position on Dean's bed. "Dean, the website said there'd be confusion. His mind's just pulling from a comforting time in his life. It's his way of coping with what has happened. Feel bad for you though cause I 'member how much a pain in the ass he was during the teen years!" Bobby's face lit up in a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes.

Dean swallowed hard and smiled back. He could tell Bobby was putting on a strong front for his benefit, and he decided that he needed to echo that front for Sam's sake.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Dean shot back at Bobby and continued to tug on his brother.

"D-DEEAN! No, I need to sleep." Sam muffled out from the pillow he was now hiding under.

"Hey Sammy, dude, I'm sorry but you gotta wake up. You're a bit under the weather and I need to take your blood pressure, okay? Dad's not here but Bobby is and you don't wanna make Uncle Bobby mad at you do you?" Dean hated play along with Sam's delusional state but wasn't sure what else to do.

Bobby nodded at Dean and added. "Boy, I don't want to play no games, so quite hiding from me!"

Sam immediately shot up in bed, at the grimace of both Dean and Bobby. "Yes sir."

Dean took in his brother's state, he was clearly disoriented, eyes trying to focus, body swaying.

"Whoa there little brother." Dean quickly grabbed Sam's shoulders steadying him and lowered him against the headboard of the bed. Bobby stood up with Dean's pillows in hand and helped Dean place them behind Sam.

"D-did I take a blow to my head?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

Dean's stomach clinched. What should he tell Sam? He was relieved when Bobby answered Sam.

"No son, but we had to give you Valium. That's why your head feels funny." Bobby patted Sam's shoulder and settled back on Dean's bed.

"Oh, yeah. I 'member last time, it made me loopy. Sorry you guys are having to deal with me in that state. Sure explains why I can't think straight though." Sam's speech was a bit slow and slurred but definitely understandable.

Dean decided to go with Bobby's line to thought. Tell Sam as much of the truth as he could handle.

"Um, Sam it's no trouble dealing with this. Just sorry I had to give you the drug. We need to take your blood pressure 'cause one of the side effects can be low blood pressure." Dean reached over to the bedside table where Bobby had dropped the cuff and picked it up.

"S'Okay, Dean, I know you had to." Dean flinched at Sam's response. There was so much trust in Sam's voice it made him ache. Dean swallowed down his emotions and smiled at his brother. He unbuttoned Sam's sleeve and started rolling it up.

Dean pulled the cuff up Sam's arm, as his little brother looked at him mesmerized. Under any other circumstances it would've been humorous to watch his brother behave as a stoner, but at this moment it broke Dean's heart.

Dean watched the gage and was relieved to see that Sam's blood pressure was in the normal range. Turning to Bobby he gave him a relieved smile. "It's in the normal range Bobby."

"That's good son. Why don't you write down the time and the results and we'll do this again in two hours." Bobby said handing Dean a pad of paper and pen that was perched on the table between the beds.

Dean took the pad of paper quickly writing the time and Sam's blood pressure, 125-60, not bad. He sat the paper and pen back on the table and began removing the cuff. Sam continued to watch him intently. His head swayed a bit.

"D-Dean, I'm okay right?" Sam was now staring Dean down, and he could see that Sam was starting freak out on him a bit.

"You're fine Sam, just fine. Are you hungry?" Dean hoped that since his brother was acting like a stoner, maybe he'd have the appetite of one.

"Yeah, uh I could eat, but Dean.." Sam stopped and looked down at his hands like they were all the sudden really interesting.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean watched as his brother began to blush.

"I stink. Really stink. I-I want to shower." Sam looked up at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean smiled at his brother who now looked like a pleading six year old.

"Sammy, I don't think in your condition that a shower is a good idea." Dean watched as his brother's lower lip started to stick out in a pout. Okay, now he was officially acting like a six year old, and Dean heard a chuckle come out of Bobby.

"I'd like to see you say no to that face Dean! Sammy, stop pouting. I'll whip us all up some lunch, and I bet Dean could help you take at least a bath. I'm with Dean though, no shower, in your condition you'd topple over like a new born calf standing for the first time!" Bobby replied with a big grin in place.

Dean smiled back at Bobby and watched as Sam decided to continue to pout. "B-but I wanna shower."

Dean sighed and responded. "And Bobby and I don't want to deal with picking up your naked butt off the bathroom floor, not on our list of pleasant duties. If you continue to pout about it Sammy, your are just gonna have to stink, 'cause it's a bath or nothing!" Dean's tone was firm and he hoped that Sam would back down.

Sam's quickly replied in his frustrated teen voice. "Fine."

Dean patted his frustrated brother on the knee. "It'll be okay Sam. The tub in the bathroom is a nice size one. You and your sasquatch self should be comfortable."

"Alright, I'll leave you boys to your fun. I'm heading to the kitchen just holler if you need help, but please only as a last resort!" Bobby said as he rose from Dean's bed and headed for the kitchen.

Dean grabbed Sammy's chin in his right hand and spoke. "You with me Sammy?" Sam nodded in response, his eyes still all over the place.

"Okay, you're staying here in bed. I'm going to run some water for you and I'll be right back, okay?" Dean asked hoping that his brother comprehended what he said.

"'kay. I won't go anywhere. Promise." Sam was nodding even as Dean held his head. Dean patted Sam's cheek.

"Good boy Sam. I'll be back in a second." Dean rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

oooOOOooo

Sam sat in bed, watching his brother head to the bathroom. He kept repeating his new mantra. Stay in bed, over and over. It was hard to keep thoughts in his head. It was hard to think. His mind wondered and he remembered that Dean had said he'd given him Valium, and he knew that was why he was so out of it. The thing that puzzled him was why Dean had given him the drug. He didn't think he was hurt and even if he was after the first time he took Valium his brother knew better than to give it to him. He meant to ask Dean why, but that question kept leaving him. His knew mantra was why- why- why.

He watched his brother approach the bed and Sam was proud of himself for remembering his question.

"Why Dean?" Sam asked and watched as his brother's face screwed up in confusion.

"Why what Sammy?" Dean asked in a soft tone, a tone Sam was used to hearing when he was ill or hurt.

Sam had been so happy he had remembered his question but now he forgot why he was asking why. Damn it!

Sam started to pout again. "I forgot, sorry Dean."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "No problem Sammy, you'll think of it again, and you can ask me then."

Sam smiled, Dean was a genius, over course he'll ask him later. Sam felt much better. "'kay Dean."

"You still ready for a bath?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I stink." Sam remembered that. He slowly pulled the covers back and swung his legs around until his feet touched the ground.

Dean quickly put his arm around Sam's waist and helped him stand up. Sam was grateful to have his brother to lean on because the minute he stood, his head began to swim. They slowly made their way to the bathroom.

A bothering thought crossed his mind as they reached the bathroom. "Dean, I'm a big boy and I don't want you bathing me. I don't want to be naked in front of you if we can help it please."

Every since they had grown up, Sam didn't mind Dean's help when he needed it, but being bathed by his brother would be too embarrassing.

"Got it worked out Sammy. I'm gonna help you undress, without looking- promise and the tub is full of bubble bath so you can keep your modesty. I'm gonna stay in case you need me, but I won't be able to see anything. Which I gotta say is a bonus for me too." Dean opened the door to the bathroom and Sam felt himself slowly being lowered on top of the toilet seat.

"Dean, bubble baths are for girls!" Sam couldn't believe how embarrassed his brother was making him feel.

"Suck it up Samantha you'll be fine. In your condition, it's the best solution. Besides you're the one complaining you stink and I think the bubble bath is supposed to make you smell like roses or something fruity, so you won't stink anymore." Dean was tugging on his t-shirt and Sam knew that it would do him no good to argue anymore.

"Fine." Sam was sure his brother would never let him live this moment down.

He heard Dean chuckle as his t-shirt was tossed to the floor. "Okay Sammy, I don't want you to stand yet but do you think you can tug off your boxers while sitting? I'll turn my back and you tell me when you're done okay?" Sam nodded and watched as his brother turned his back.

It wasn't easy but after a bit of struggle his boxers were at his ankles. Sam slowly lifted each foot out of each leg hole and sighed. "Ready Dean."

Sam smiled as his brother turned back around with his eyes closed, hands extended. Sam grasped each of Dean's hands with his own and they slowly moved over to the bath tub. Sam slowly pulled one leg and then the other over the side of the tug and descended into the warm soothing water, letting go of his brother's hands and letting out a sigh.

"Dean, where did you get the bubble bath?" Sam eyes full of confusion.

Dean sighed, "Well evidently old man Johnson that we're renting the cabin must have a thing for bubble bath. He had three different kinds lined up along the side of the tub."

"Oh." Sam replied.

"Yeah, that's was my thought too." Dean smiled and sat down on the toilet lid watching him.

"I'm okay Dean, really. You can go, I'll let you know when I'm done." Sam replied content in the warmth of the bath.

"Um no Stoned Wonder Boy. You might decide to take a swim or get out on your own. I'm staying." Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.

Sam echoed the sigh. "Fine."

oooOOOooo

Dean's afternoon was full of dealing with Sam, and his own emotions about Sam. Part of him felt guilt, not only because of the fact that Sam's condition was caused by him, but also because Sam's immature actions made him ache for the time in their lives when Sam was truly his "younger" brother and he got to take care of him. And damn, if that's not what got him into this trouble in the first place. His damned "heart's desire."

Getting his brother bathed had been a chore in itself, and once he got Sam back to bed, the kid was struggling to stay awake. Bobby was frustrated by this, he'd spent the time fixing Sam a sandwich and salad only to have Sam drink a glass of Sprite and pass out.

Dean was taking a Sammy break in the kitchen picking at his own lunch, when Bobby brought him out of his musings.

"Boy, you'd better eat the food in front of you. I worked my ass off being a domestic goddess for you boys, only for you to ignore the food I fixed. I can't kick Sam's ass right now, but I sure can kick yours so eat!" Bobby's voice was gruff, but Dean could detect the underlining concern.

"Sorry Bobby, just thinking about Sam. He's just so out of it, and it's all my fault." Dean took a quick bite of his sandwich to please Bobby.

Bobby's tone softened as he spoke. "Dean, I think Sam's doing great. He hasn't thrown up since last night, his color is good, his vitals are strong. Considering the circumstances, the boy is doing good. He's just a bit loopy and loopy I can deal with. Look at it this way Dean, lots of material to kid him about later." Bobby gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Um no material there, 'cause first of all I caused loopy Sam and secondly, he has better material on me." Dean gave Bobby a sheepish look.

"So what could you have done to top, singing jingle bells over and over while taking a bubble bath?" Bobby chuckled and looked Dean for an answer.

"Uh, I shaved him every morning, and to top that, I cut his food up for him and sometimes fed him. You know can't be too careful with dangerous forks!" Dean felt his cheeks flush pink as he looked away from Bobby's amused stare.

"Oh Dean, once this is all over and we all have time to reflect, you're in for it!" Bobby chuckled loudly.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Uh yeah, Sam is gonna let me have it."

Dean thought that maybe just maybe with time that this whole thing could become a big joke, but he some how doubted it.

AN: Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews and support I've gotten for this story. I couldn't have done it without my beta, sendintheclowns. I did a silly thing. I reviewed my own story by mistake! In reality, I was trying to review Dawn N's story- Stay- Summary: Set in Season 3. Sam falls ill suddenly and Dean struggles to cope because he can't help his brother out of this one. This is an excellent story and I strongly recommend it. Sorry about my slip up!


	22. Chapter 22

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

Heart's Desire Twenty Two

It had been a long twenty four hours with the Winchester boys, and Bobby was beat. He had been thankful for the relative peace of the past few hours, while both boys slept. After getting Sam bathed, Dean had eaten some lunch and then crashed on the bed next to Sam's.

Another bonus had been that the bath had taken so much out of Sam, he was sleeping through the blood pressure checks. Things were going okay, in Bobby's book. Sam vitals were strong and Dean was finally getting some rest.

But all good things must come to an end, as they say. Bobby had just finished his sixth cup of coffee when he heard Sam whimpering from the other room. He quickly jumped out of his chair and headed to Sam's bedside.

As he approached Sam, he noticed that the whimpers had awakened Dean, Bobby paused and let Dean take charge of the situation.

Dean quickly brought his index finger to his mouth, indicating for Bobby to stay quiet and wait. In a low whisper Dean spoke. "Let's wait and see if he settles back down, sometimes he does when he's having a nightmare."

Bobby nodded letting Dean know he was on board with waiting. As Bobby watched and listened, Sam's whimpers became spoken word.

"Dean, please no more. I-I can't do this. Please no. Please no." Sam's whispered plea broke his heart and Bobby couldn't imagine what Dean was feeling. Sam sounded so small and fragile. The mantra of "Please no, " continued and Bobby finally looked up at Dean.

Watery eyes stared back at him, as Dean quietly replied. "I did this. I'm the cause of his nightmares. This is so wrong, I'm supposed to protect him from his nightmares not be the cause Bobby."

Bobby really didn't know what to say, both boys were breaking in front of him. He decided that he would have to play a little dirty to get Dean to rise out of his misery. He hated to do it but he knew by playing the Sammy card, Dean would snap out of it.

"Dean, stop it right now. We need to wake your brother up and access his vitals and try to get some food in him. Sam's confused and scared and the last thing he needs to deal with is an emotional wreck for a brother. He needs a brother that is strong and that'll take care of him until we make it through detox. Got that?" Bobby had used a quiet but stern tone, and it had worked in bringing Dean's trained hunter side out.

"Yes sir. You're right." Dean replied and almost immediately his emotions were masked.

He watched as Dean approached Sam's bed, gently shaking him awake. "Sammy, you're okay. You need to wake up for me. Sammy wake up." The words softly fell from Dean's lips.

Bobby winced when Sam's eyes popped open and the boys scrambled to the edge of the bed trying to get away from Dean. Bobby was afraid the younger Winchester might fall from his perch on the edge of the bed and moved behind him putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Sam, you're okay. Calm down. Dean and I are just trying to help you." Bobby kept his voice soft but stern.

He watched as Sam took in a few calming breaths. The boy looked around the room, eyes wide.

"I was dreaming." Sam softly replied.

Bobby and Dean nodded at him in agreement. Bobby was happy to see the tension in Sam's body lessen. It was amazing to watch Dean perfectly echo his brother in body language. As Bobby watched, Dean gently reached over and helped Sam to secure himself in the middle of the bed, moving pillows around until Sam was comfortable.

"Thanks." Sam replied quietly.

Bobby waited to see what type of Sam they would be dealing with this time. A drugged Sam was like a drunken Sam, moody, only with confusion thrown in to make things oh so much fun.

oooOOOooo

Dean was staring at his brother, trying to get a feel for where his head was after the nightmare he had just witnessed. He wasn't sure if his brother retained a clear memory of it in his drugged up state. The thing that was really bothering Dean was how quiet Sam was.

"Sammy, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously waiting for his kid brother's answer.

"I-I'm okay." Sam replied quickly looking down at his hands. Dean instantly knew something was bothering Sam, he could read that from the younger man's posture.

"Sammy, I know something is bothering you. Spill." Dean took the older brother tone hoping to get some desperately needed answers. He needed to know that Sam was okay, that Sam didn't hate him.

Dean glanced up at Bobby who was looking really out of his element. He could tell Bobby felt like he was intruding and maybe keeping Sam from being open.

Bobby cleared his throat, and spoke. "Boys, it's about dinner time, I think I'll go and fix us something to eat." Bobby nodded towards Dean and quickly left the room.

Dean frowned, Sam hadn't moved and continued to look down at his hands, as if he hadn't heard Dean.

"Sammy, please, I need you to talk to me, kiddo. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Dean patted Sam on the knee hoping to reassure Sam.

Sam slowly looked up, and gave Dean a watery smile. "Sorry Dean. I-I'm just so confused and the dream I had shook me up."

Dean's heart clenched, it tore him up to see Sam like this. As much as he didn't want to discuss Sam's dream, he knew the kid needed to get it out in the open before it ate him up.

"Sammy, I want you to tell me about the dream." Dean smiled at Sam as he shook his head violently, pout on his face.

"Don't make me Dean, please." Sam gave Dean his best puppy dog stare.

Dean sighed, he wanted to give in, but knew that it was for Sam's own good to get the dream out in the open.

"Sammy, we need to talk about this, I'm sorry." Dean tried to keep his tone stern, though it tore him up to do so.

"I dreamed that I had gone dark side, and that I couldn't control my anger. You were drugging me to keep me in line. It was real wasn't it? I've changed and you're having to drug me so I don't hurt anyone." The tears started to fall and Dean's heart broke. Grabbing Sam in a big hug, Dean fought his own emotions as he replied.

"No Sammy, that was just a dream. I promise. You're going to be okay." Dean felt Sam's sobs lessen and he pulled away to get a good look at his brother.

"But Dean, I remember you drugging me. You have been drugging me right? I'm not going crazy am I?" Sam's eyes were so full of hurt and confusion, and Dean knew that Sam needed to hear the truth. It broke Dean to have to confess his sins to his brother as he witnessed Sam pay for those sins.

"I have been drugging you Sam. I was under a witch's spell, and it made me want to protect you and in my mind keeping you drugged and under my control, meant that I was keeping you safe. I'm the one who went crazy. Her spell made me take protecting you over the edge, and you have had to pay a steep price, and for that I'm so sorry. I can understand if you don't want me around, I'll get Bobby for you." Dean started to rise from the bed when Sam grabbed his right wrist like it was a fleeting life line.

"No Dean, stay. I need you. I don't remember the witch, things are so fuzzy in my head right now, but I know you wouldn't willingly hurt me. I'm having trouble grasping reality right now, but as long as you're here, I know I'm okay. Please don't leave me Dean." Sam's eyes were back to puppy dog pleading and as much as Dean needed have a bit of a break and collect himself, he knew he needed to suck it up and stay.

"Not going anywhere Sam. I promise." Dean sighed and settled next to Sam.

"Are you hungry Sam?" Dean decided some normal conversation was in order.

"Think so. What's Bobby making?" Sam asked grasping Dean's right hand in his. Normally, Dean would call Sam a girl, but not tonight, whatever Sam needed he was going to get.

"Not sure kiddo, but do me a big favor and at least try to eat some of it. Earlier when he fixed you lunch, you fell asleep before you touched any of it, and I had to hear him complain about it for the rest of the afternoon!" Dean gave Sam a big smile and was happy to see it returned.

"Sure thing Dean, I don't want Bobby mad at me. That would make life a little too dangerous for my liking." Sam replied shuffling around getting more comfortable.

Dean had to smile as he watched Sam lose the battle to stay awake and succumb to slumber just as Bobby arrived with a dinner tray in hand.

oooOOOooo

Dean had settled down at the kitchen table and was chowing down on the spaghetti Bobby had made. He figured if he ate his and Sam's share, the elder hunter might calm down.

"That little twerp, I'm busting my ass fixing him dinner and he falls asleep again." Bobby's tone was gruff but his eyes held the true humor he felt.

"Yeah well, just you wait Bobby as soon as stoner boy gets to feeling better, and is able to stay awake, he'll eat us out of house and home!" Dean smirked at Bobby and the hunter chuckled.

"Oh God, you're right. Remember, when he came off the Valium they gave him for his wisdom teeth, man I never had seen anyone eat so much." Bobby whistled and winked and Dean.

Dean was grateful to Bobby for helping him keep things together. Humor always got him through the worst of circumstances.

"Yeah Sleeping Beauty will definitely turn into the Beast." Dean replied.

Bobby gave him a weird look. "You're scaring me Dean, bringing up that Disney crap makes you sound just like Sammy."

"Sorry man, it does. I hate when he does that, it's so gay!" Dean replied and quickly decided to switch subjects.

"So Bobby, do you think after tonight we'll be over the worst of it?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

"Think so. We'll be cutting the dose each day, and so the symptoms should lessen each day. It'll be a walk in the park after what we handled today." Bobby gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"We? I'm the one that had to deal with stinky boy and the bath. Geesh, he got all pouty about not getting a shower, and then prudish about undressing in front of me. Not to mention, him serenading me with Jingle Bells! You just cooked him food that he didn't eat, so there is no **we** about it!" Dean huffed, but his tone had no real malice in it.

"Your right, but like I said, I'm not cut out to be a domestic goddess, so quit your whining and get out of my sight while I clean up. Somebody needs to watch over, what did you call him? Oh yeah, Sleeping Beauty, and I have a mess of dishes to do." Bobby grumbled as he picked up the dirty dishes on the table.

Dean couldn't resist a parting shot as he left the kitchen. "Sure thing Cinderella, got to get those chores done before the ball starts."

"Dean, if you bring up princesses one more time, life as you know it will be over." Bobby grumbled out.

Dean smiled, it was nice to have Bobby there backing him up. He just hoped that Bobby was right about this being the worst of it for Sam.

AN: Wow, just one chapter left! I just want to thank you guys for reading and for all your wonderful reviews!

A big thanks goes to sendintheclowns, truly if it weren't for her this story would not exist. When I was writing my last story, Sounds of Silence, there was a couple of lines in it - these lines-

"_Okay, I'll play devil's advocate here, and just say we do get caught with the girl. You're chained up. She'll know that I kidnapped you, and that you were a prisoner too. If we are arrested I'll just let Agent Hendrickson, know that I had you brain washed and kept you as my prisoner most of your life. That I abused you to keep you in line, and that is why your now deaf, so that I could control you. I'll cop a plea and they'll let you go! End of story."_

She commented at the time, she would love to read a story where Dean was that out of control with Sam. So I took that plot bunny and this story was the result of that. So a big thanks to her, and a hope that this story was worthy of her birthday dedication. One chapter left, and it should be up soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to overprotect Sam from every danger and wants complete control to keep Sam safe. Will the brother's relationship survive? S2

This story is a birthday dedication to my wonderful beta and friend- Sendintheclowns.

**I have a busy day ahead, so rather than making you guys wait, I decided to put the last chapter up early. Thanks for reading!**

Heart's Desire Twenty Three

Bobby was fixing breakfast again, on day three of detoxing Sammy. He had to smirk at the thought of how close he had gotten to the two Winchester boys over the years. A hunter's lifestyle didn't make it easy to have a family, so it was nice that he had formed that kind of bond with the boys.

He was happy to see Sammy feeling better, last night had even been a bit fun. They had tried to play cards, but Sam kept forgetting what card game they were playing. It had been comical, but a bit frustrating so after twenty minutes of guess what we're playing, Dean had pulled out Monopoly.

It seems the hunter that Dean was renting from had a penchant for board games, so they had had their pick of games. Monopoly had been one of Sam's favorite growing up, so Dean thought he would feel more at ease playing it. Sam had, and had thoroughly beaten Dean and Bobby.

Bobby had just finished the eggs, when he heard the boys heading towards the kitchen. He had a bit of news for the boys, that he wasn't sure how Dean was going to take. Bobby fixed a plate of food for himself and Sam and sat them down on the table.

Sam smiled at Bobby as he looked up from the plate in front of him. "Thanks Bobby."

"No problem son, just try to eat it all, that way hopefully when you take the half tablet of Valium it won't hit you hard." Bobby gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Bobby watched as Dean headed over to fix himself a plate. "Bobby, you're spoiling Samantha over there. You're gonna head out, and he's gonna expect me to bring him his food."

"Whatever Dean!" Sam snapped. "Besides, I've had enough of that kind of attention to last me a lifetime."

Bobby caught Dean quickly wince at that comment. Unfortunately, he knew it would be quite awhile before Dean could find humor in what happened over the past week.

"Dean, um I shouldn't … sorry." Sam moved around uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hey Sammy, you want some juice or milk with breakfast?" Dean quickly replied ignoring his brother's earlier remark. Bobby sighed because he knew that the road to healing over what had happened would be long one.

"Coffee?" Sam asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Uh, no nice try. I'm not chancing any bad interaction between the caffeine and Valium. Milk or juice Sammy?" Dean leaned against the counter, eyebrows quirked.

Sam sighed and quietly replied, "Milk."

"Good choice." Dean replied and poured it out for his brother. Bobby watched as Dean brought the milk and Dean's coffee to the table and then returned with his breakfast plate, heaped high with food.

"Looks good Bobby. Thanks for cooking again." Dean replied and then forked a large bite of eggs.

"No problem, but since Sam here is feeling better, I'm gonna let you take over being our domestic goddess for the day." Bobby replied and winked at Sam.

"Man! I guess it's back to take out then." Dean replied.

Sam looked up from his breakfast. "Bobby did I hear your phone ringing earlier? Did you get any news from Joshua?"

Bobby hadn't been sure how to bring up what he had learned this morning from Josh, but with Sam's question, he no longer had an option of putting it off.

"I was going to talk to you guys about that after breakfast. It was Josh, and he and that other hunter took care of our little problem last night." Bobby could see both boys were on edge waiting for details.

"Are they okay? What happened?" Sam quickly asked.

"Yeah, they had cornered Kira at a warehouse she was using. She was on the second floor, and had said to them that she would rather die than have them bind her powers. In her haste to get away from them, she fell down the stairs, the fall broke her neck. Joshua said she got her heart's desire, so if seemed only fitting." Bobby finished and watched both boys closely. Sam seemed relieved but Dean was really quiet.

"I'm glad it all worked out and nobody else will be hurt." Sam replied.

Bobby watched as Sam's eyes met Dean's and the younger Winchester immediately frowned at Dean with concern. "Are you okay Dean?"

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm okay, it's just I really wanted to handle the bitch myself. I know revenge doesn't solve anything but it would have made me feel better."

Sam gave his brother a reassuring smile. "I get that, and Dean I'm so happy that you stayed here with me instead of hunting her down. I know it was hard to stay out of that hunt."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know it was damn hard, but it was for the best."

Dean gave them both a week smile. "Yeah I'm glad it's over."

oooOOOooo

The last week had been a blur. Being in a drug confused state, definitely not fun at least in Sam's book. The last few days had been better. He had taken the last of the Valium yesterday and his head was finally beginning to feel normal.

Now that he was feeling better, he was going stir crazy. Dean was still in mother hen mode, and Sam was afraid to say anything even in jest. He knew that it would only make Dean's feelings of guilt come to the surface.

Bobby had left that morning, and had told Sam that he felt the boys needed time to work through what had happened. Sam knew that Bobby was right, but at the moment, he just wanted some time away from Dean. He needed some time to think, maybe some fresh air.

Sam had spent the morning reading on the couch while Dean had the weapons spread out on his bed cleaning them. Looking up from his book, Sam could tell that Dean was locked into the ritual of cleaning. He knew Dean drew comfort from cleaning the weapons, it made him feel closer to their dad.

He hated to disturb his brother, but he really wanted to take a walk. "Dean, I think I might take a little walk before lunch, okay?"

Dean looked up from his work and nodded. "Give me a sec, Sam and I'll grab my boots and join you."

"Um, Dean, I really wanted to go by myself. I wanted some time by myself to clear my head." Sam could see the concern in his brother's face.

"I get that Sam, but just the other day, you were having trouble walking on your own. Your sense of balance is coming back, but it wouldn't take much for you to fall on your ass." Dean replied as he started putting the guns up.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I can even take my cell phone and if I trip and fall, I promise I'll call you." Sam put his book down and got up off the couch approaching his shoes by his bed. He sat down and started to put them on.

"Don't like it Sammy, sorry I think I need to come." Dean continued to pack the guns away.

"Dammit Dean! The spell is supposed to be gone, please give me some space! I can't breathe with you hovering over me all the time!" Sam regretted his outburst the minute he saw his brother's face. All the guilt and shame over the past two weeks were present and it devastated Sam to know he was the cause of his brother's emotional pain.

"Fine! Go, I'll just finish cleaning the weapons." Dean's expression immediately masked.

Sam knew he had screwed up and screwed up bad. Sam decided that he would take the walk, clear his head and then tackle the task of getting his brother to talk to him about what had happened.

"Dean, I'm sorry I snapped. I won't be gone long, promise." Sam got off the bed and looked over at Dean. Dean's who body was tense and he didn't look up from his task.

"Sure Sammy. I'll be here." Dean replied never looking up.

oooOOOooo

The walk had been good. It had helped Sam clear his head and gave him a chance to examine what had happened at least the parts he remembered. He knew that he really needed to talk to Dean, and to get it all in the open.

When Sam entered the cabin, he found his brother sitting on the couch flipping channels. Sam noticed his brother body posture stiffen as he entered.

Sam plopped down on the easy chair across from his brother. Dean flipped the TV off.

Dean looked up and spoke. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel more myself." Sam watched as his brother nodded.

"Good. Uh Sammy, I'm not very good about this whole sharing our feelings crap, but I do want to apologize for the past two weeks. I screwed up, went into a hunt guns a blazing and because of that you paid the price." Dean shifted in his seat looking down at his hands.

"Dean, uh I know you're feeling guilty about all this but, so have I. The minute the spell was cast, I felt like it was my fault. You may have gone in there Rambo style, but I sure didn't have your back. I dropped the ball on the research end. We both went in there blind and I felt you paid the price for it." Sam looked at his brother who was shaking his head in denial.

"Sam, I drugged you! How did I pay the price, you were the one who couldn't do anything without a shadow?" Dean's face was full of guilt.

"Hum, well Dean this works both ways, I had to watch you become physically ill ever time you worried about me! You could have actually have died from fighting the spell. And on top of that, I knew, **knew **that you would be punishing yourself over your actions once the spell was broken. I knew this was coming Dean and that it would be a hard battle to get to stop punishing yourself. Punishing yourself over something you had no control over!" Sam eyes locked on Dean's pleading with him, hoping that he was reaching him.

"God Sammy, how can you even stand to be with me, after what happened." Dean replied eyes full of misery.

"I love you." Sam replied quietly giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"You are such a girl Sam! Just had to turn our discussion into a Hallmark moment didn't you!" Dean replied, with a tight smile.

"Whatever Dean." Sam replied returning the smile.

"Well, if you're done with your Hallmark moment, I'm starving. How about I make things up to you and take you to Rusty's and buy you a steak?" Dean seemed to relax before Sam's eyes and he realized that at least some of what he had said reached his brother.

"Uh sure Dean, but don't most of the people in town think I'm "special"?" Sam watched as Dean's face lit up as he chuckled.

"Oh Sammy, you are special!" Dean got off the couch and headed over to his bed grabbing his boots.

"Whatever Dean, I'm gonna feel awkward." Sam replied mostly to keep his brother's good mood going, because he would just about do anything right now if it would help his brother move on.

"You always feel awkward in a bar. Just be your normal geeky quiet self and no one will think anything about it." Dean smiled.

"Okay Dean, but you're cutting my food. Got to act the part." Sam smiled as Dean gasped.

"Fine Sammy, live it up while you can!" Dean gave a fake huff as he put his boots on.

Sam smiled at his brother and felt like things were going to be better now. He wasn't stupid. Sam knew it would take time to get over the events of the past few weeks, but it would happen.

AN: As Bobby said earlier in the story, all good things must come to an end. This was definitely a good experience for me. It was only my third fan fiction and to have the response that I did, truly overwhelmed and touched me. Thanks to everyone who read, put me on their alerts and especially those who reviewed the story. You guys rock. I couldn't have done this alone, and a big thanks goes out to my friend and beta sendintheclowns.

Speaking of her, she and I are presently working on writing a story together. It,s going to be posted here on ffnet under my account, and on Live Journal under her account- sendintheklowns. The story is titled Every Breath You Take and here is the summary. A move to a new apartment puts fifteen year old Sam in danger when their apartment manager turns out to be a psychic vampire. Will her addiction to Sam, destroy the Winchesters? Hopefully we will have it up in a couple of weeks. Thanks again for all your support!


End file.
